


Novae Vitae

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Modification, Claiming, Crying, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fluff., Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt Jared, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Turning of an Alpha into an Omega, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: It was a split second’s error in judgement that changed Jared's life...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme
> 
> A/n- I have absolutely NO knowledge of Latin, so those with a better grasp of the language are welcome to leave a comment correcting me about the title. I wanted the Latin for ‘A new life’; if this is grammatically or otherwise wrong, please do tell what the correct form is so that I can learn!

  **Novae vitae**

 

 

**Summary** :Itwas a split second’s error in judgement that changed Jared's life... (Written for a prompt on [kink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/101150.html?thread=38509342#t38509342))

**Warnings:** Humiliation, Turning of an Alpha into an Omega, Claiming, Scenting, Rimming,Knotting, Self-lubrication, Body modification, Crying, Spanking, Domestic discipline, H/C, Angst (like, TONS of it, okay?), Fluff.

But I'm hoping that there will be an eventual happy-ending, alright? So hang in there.

 

\---

It was a split second’s error in judgement that changed his life, Jared thought as his mind once again played the events that had led to... to this.

It had started out as harmless fun, the way these things usually do... there had been a new bartender. A cute one.... and Jared had liked the thought of her spread out on his five-thousand thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets with a hazy contented smile to her lips. What he wants, he gets and so when he made the move, he wasn’t surprised to find her receptive of his overtures. However, as the evening drew on, he realised that she was treating his words as just harmless banter. Annoyed and eager to get to the pleasurable part of the evening, he put a little more aggression and alpha behind his words. To his absolute surprise though, instead of going pliant as was the norm, she just grew sterner. Firmly telling him off and asking him -ordering him - to leave her alone so that she could focus on her job. And while offended, he would have left. He would have! Because no matter how reckless he can be, he abhors rape and forcing someone to have sex is ‘rape’ in his book. And whatever else he might be, Jared Padalecki is no rapist.  
(It’s a different issue if some ‘convincing’ can make his partner’s have a change of heart though...)

However, Jensen fucking Ackles had to take that moment to sidle up to him and ‘advice him’ to walk and cool off. Still, he was about to do just that. And obviously Jensen understood because the older man had shifted his attention away from him and was getting up to walk away.

But Stephen had to go and open his mouth. Of course he did.

They teased him (loud enough for the entire bar to hear) about how a beta had turned him down and exchanged the same tired jokes about blue-balls and ball-busting betas that they had since high school. It had not helped his mood, but Jared had managed to hold on to his temper. And then Chase had called him Jensen’s bitch.

That had ostensibly been the straw that broke the camel’s back because Jared’s reaction had been to grab at Ackles’ hand and challenge him. He doesn’t remember his (own) exact words, but he does remember the way Jensen’s eyes slowly tracked down his arm to see where Jared was gripping his wrist before rising to meet his again. The older man had warned him that ‘ people always make the mistake of under-estimating me, Jared. And they come to regret it. Always.’- and to not repeat this and jerked out of his grip. The words had sent a cold thrill of fear shoot through his spine, but humiliated at the ease with which the alpha had freed himself; Jared had risen to the challenge... made the mistake of calling him an ‘omega bitch’. Inwardly he’d cringed at the insult: it just wasn’t something you said to an alpha. And Jensen had stiffened momentarily. For an interminable moment Jared had thought he would get his throat ripped out right then; but then the older alpha had reigned himself in and started moving again. His inner alpha, affronted at having his challenge refused had jumped. Literally.

No one had anticipated his move, - except for Jensen, it appeared- the older man had simply feinted to the left and twisted around to grab at Jared; using his own momentum to flatten him against a stray table. He’d felt teeth at the base of his neck, not deep enough to reach blood but definitely a threat. Jensen had not said a word but the threat had been obvious.

The wise thing would have been to go pliant then. .. But then again, Jared had never claimed to enjoy doing the easier thing, had he? He’d kicked at Jensen’s heels in an effort to dislodge him, an error on his part. THE error, in-fact; as his action had made the alpha tighten his hold instinctively and Jared had felt the razor sharp fangs slice clean through his skin...

The change had been virtually instantaneous, he’d felt light headed and felt a sharp pain lance through what felt like every cell in his body. He’d collapsed on his knees the second he’d been released and whimpered at every touch until Jensen had helped him to his feet.

He could feel the eyes on them... the blood dripping from the still bleeding wound down to his collar... his friends’ horrified gasps and the low buzz as everyone stared at (-talked about-) the freshly turned omega. Still too dazed to even attempt getting away from there on his own power, he’d been grateful when Jensen had escorted him out to an ordinary looking Toyota hybrid and opened the doors for him.

He’d been stopped when he’d gone to sit though.  
“I want you to kneel...”

Jared had raised horrified eyes at the inflectionless order and watched as Chris Kane (who’d accompanied them out) turned equally surprised eyes towards the green-eyed alpha.

“For Pete’s sake, Jensen; the kid hasn’t been turned for five minutes and you’re ordering him around-”

“Chris.” Jensen’s voice had cut through the long-haired alpha’s rambling like a knife, “I know what I’m doing. If you wanna help, why don’t you go and get the prescription from Hodge? I need a moment with Jared alone.”

 

“Jared?”

He blinked, blushing as he’d realised that he’d gotten lost in his own mind again. “I want to go _home_...”  
He watched the alpha’s eyes go soft and cursed his weakness inwardly, but the agony of the turning was too great for him to really care about anything right then.

“I know you’re in pain and I know how to make it stop.”

He turned hopeful eyes at the man.

“You’re in pain because your body is rejecting your alpha side, Jared. You need to... ummm...” He made an awkward motion with his hands that had Jared letting out a disbelieving giggle despite the seriousness of the situation.

“Jerk off? I need to jerk off, seriously?”

Jensen bit his lip but nodded. “It’ll help with the pain.”

It took a minute for Jared to figure out that the older man was completely serious.

“I- I know this isn’t the best place, and I can’t even guarantee sufficient seclusion; but if you hunker down on the floor, I promise to try and keep Chris as distracted as I can to grant you the maximum privacy. It’s- it’s a forty minute ride. And I’ll not let anyone else open the doors.”

Jared nodded, hands already reaching for his belt: it’s not that he believed the other man, but at this point he was willing to try fairly anything. He didn’t know when Chris returned or when the car started, too lost in attaining the elusive climax that promised relief from this wretched pain. He was surprised to find it actually work... but the cramps started anew after a few seconds and he reached down again.

He was literally caught with his pants down when Jensen opened the door, and humiliation reddened his cheeks as he watched the green gaze take in his bared skin and the mess in the foot-wells. He wondered for a moment if the man was going to comment on it, but the man simply inclined his head and Jared scrabbled to make himself as decent as he could (under the circumstances) and followed him out.

Feeling slightly better, he took the moment of lucidity to take in the old colonial style mansion, vines trailing up the side walls and realised with a sinking feeling that it wasn’t his home.

“Why...” He licked his lips uncertainly, “Why’ve you brought me here?”

“It’s my house, Jared.” Jensen murmured, coming up beside him, “You’ll be staying here till the turning process is completed.”

“But you’ll let me go... after?”

“If you so desire,”

He nodded as he moved to follow Chris who was already up the scant steps to reach the door. He could feel himself trembling and hated that his body unconsciously relaxed when Jensen placed a proprietary hand at the small of his back.

Jared meekly allowed himself to be led to a sparsely furnished room and shuddered as he took in the empty white walls, the hard mattress on the bed and the single straight-back chair that the room boasted. The bathroom was an en-suite, though; and Jared was thankful for that small mercy.

“This is to be your room.” Jensen told him in no uncertain terms and Jared shivered at the prospect of being made to live here. His own room back in his own apartment was the very definition of opulence with thick drapes and warm, richly coloured walls. The wall mounted screen was the largest without being a stand-alone movie theatre and the sound-system was one that matched the television’s quality. His bed was king-size and covered in the best quality sheets that money could buy. The mattress was of course a memory-foam.

Jensen offered him a soft tee-shirt and worn-in sweat pants- his own, judging from the scent. “Why don’t you clean up?”

He nodded his thanks as he accepted the bundle. He hated how his first impulse was to bury his face in the warm scent of his alpha and forced himself to head to the bathroom (equally sparsely furnished, he could see now) and clean himself up.

Emerging from his shower he could hear voices from the living room and paused to listen.

“- proved your point; why can’t you let him go?”

He jumped as he recognised Chad’s voice.

“He never wanted this, Alpha...” A second voice piped up and Jared recognised it as Genevieve’s.

Were all his friends here?

He took a cautious peek, grateful that no-one noticed him- and was relieved to note that it was only Chad and Gen who’d come.

“Neither did I,” Jensen rumbled, “But what’s done is done and there can be no turning back for either of us, is there?”

“You could sign over his custody to us...” Chad offered.

Jared felt his breath catch; as much as he loved his friends, being their omega was a completely different ball-game.

 

>     _“Beta’s should be forbidden from refusing alphas!”_
> 
>     _“Really?! And why shouldn’t it be the reverse... alphas obeying betas... mmm... that’s going to be so much nicer!” One of the betas_ _in_ _their_ _group had returned hotly._
> 
>    _The debate continued till someone commented, “Well, in my opinion, both alphas and betas should have equal rights. ... but those omegas... they are good for nothing but bending over and taking it.”_
> 
>     _The comment was met with loud approvals and with no omega amongst them to defend the status, the derisions against the group_ _increased till they all agreed how omegas should be forbidden from wearing pants at all and bend over at the word of every alpha and beta. After all, that was the only thing they were good for, wasn’t it?_

 

Jared shuddered as he remembered how even he’d agreed that ‘omega’ should equal ‘sex-slave’. At the time, secure in his alpha-hood, he’d seen no cause to worry or sympathise the status of these fertile men . He knew that the vast majority didn’t look too kindly on omegas and couldn’t help but wonder if Jensen shared those opinions.

He tuned back in to the conversation going on, hoping that Jensen would not agree to Chad’s demands.

“-not signing him over. He’s under my custody and will remain so, unless... well, that’s something you don’t need to worry about.”

Jensen’s words had a ring of finality and he heard his friends leave shortly after.

There was a brief pause and then Jensen’s voice rang out, “You can come out of hiding now...”  
\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny update...

**Chapter-2**   


  
  
_You can come out of hiding now..._  
  
Jared jumped, not having expected Jensen to be aware of his presence. He walked in and ducked his head in embarrassment as he caught Chris giving a pointed look to his (borrowed) sweat-pants which were at flood-heights on his long legs.  
  
“Are you disappointed that I denied your friends?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“The fact that I was the one to turn you makes me your custodian automatically,” Jensen began.  
  
Jared swallowed. _It felt oddly like being summoned to the headmaster’s office, given he was standing (dressed in the older man’s clothes, no less) before the other alpha, who was seated in a comfortable looking leather armchair._  
  
“I am prepared to sign over your custody to your parents, but-”   
  
Jared didn’t need him to go on, well aware of what his father’s answer might have been.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jensen finished lamely.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Observant eyes didn’t miss his lack of surprise; he was beginning to understand that very little escaped those moss-green eyes. “You were expecting it...”  
  
“I-” He sighed, “I have a brother... _Had_... He- he was born omega. My... My parents put him up for adoption.”  
  
Jensen guided him back to ‘his’ room after making him eat some crackers and a bowl of stew. He was tempted to refuse (or simply pour it down the sink the way he did back home when the cook made something he didn’t like) but the way Jensen watched him made it impossible. Once done, he was handed a pill. This time he did balk.  
  
“It’s to help the transition.” Jensen explained, still holding out the bright red tablet. “It will prevent your alpha hormone levels from plunging abruptly as they are wont to do now that their production is stopped. I shall not force you to take these, but Aldis _is_ a doctor and he recommended them. The rest is up to you.”  
  
Jared stared back mutinously for a moment before realising the only one he would be hurting with his little rebellion was himself and grudgingly reached out to pluck the pill from Jensen’s hand.  
  
“Please do keep in mind that these are not hormone supplements and cannot be taken at any time. There is a specific order and I will appreciate it if you would trust me to give you the correct dose.”  
  
Jared nodded his compliance.He hesitated as they entered his room, uncertain about what would happen now.  
  
“I’m not going to claim you-” Jensen announced-apparently reading his hesitance, offering a brown paper packet. “- not unless _you_ want me to. However, I shall assist you in any way you need me to.”  
  
Jared nodded, peering into the paper-bag and going scarlet at the sight of its contents.  
  
“So,” The alpha hesitated, “How do you wanna do this?”  
  
“Could-” Jared licked his lips uncertainly, “May I have some privacy, please?”  
  
Green eyes met his for a long moment before jerking in a nod. “Don’t lock the door.”  
  
Jared tilted his head in wordless assent.  
  
“And I’m right down the hall, last door on your right, okay? Don’t hesitate to call me. A good yell will suffice in case you’re incapable of leaving the room.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**  
  
  
  
Jared jumped when the door to his room burst open, clutching at the bed-sheet with a whitened fist.  
  
“You weren’t responding to my knocks or calls...” Jensen murmured in explanation, green eyes watching him carefully.  
  
He didn’t bother with a reply, body curling tighter at a cramp.  
  
The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he took in his sweat soaked form, “Have you used the aides I provided?”  
  
He shook his head mutely.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I-... I’m not a bitch!”  
  
“You’re acting like one,” Jensen snapped, grabbing the packet from where he’d left it on the room’s lone chair and advancing.   
  
Jared scrabbled away. He jumped when firm hands gripped him, kicking out futilely as he tried to wriggle free.  
  
“Katie!”  
  
Within seconds he felt a second pair of hands holding him down, these much softer and smaller than Jensen’s and blushed as he realised that he was weak enough now for a _beta_ to restrain him. It wasn’t long before he was forcefully spread-eagled on his stomach, his arms and legs bound to the bedposts and keeping him immobile.  
  
“Thanks, I can manage it from here.” Jensen told the dark-haired beta once Jared had been suitably restrained.Jared swallowed as he heard the sounds of footsteps leaving and the lock clicking into place.  
  
“Promise me you’ll use these and I’ll walk away... These- these are supposed to _help_ , Jared.”  
  
“Go to Hell,” He spat out; body trembling as it tried to curl in on itself from the cramps that assailed him.  
  
“The hard way, then.” Jensen murmured. And then the covers were being thrown off and his pants ( _Jensen’s pants_ , his mind reminded) pulled down.  
  
He couldn’t control the helpless sob that emerged from this fresh humiliation. He felt the globes of his ass parted and Jensen look into the bared channel before a finger was being forced past his lips, “Suck.”  
  
Of course he bit down hard on the invader, satisfaction flaring and disappearing like a curl of smoke from a snuffed out candle as Jensen yelped and yanked his hand back. He felt his ass-cheeks being forced apart a second time and waited for the man to take him dry, startling when something cold and wet hit his skin down there. He glanced behind himself in surprise just in time to see Jensen wipe at his mouth and realised with a detached sort of horror that Jensen had just spat at... _on_ him. It wasn’t long before he felt a finger work the cold _disgusting_ fluid into his skin and then the (by-then lubricated) finger was teasing at his rim.  
  
“Relax,”  
  
He clenched harder.  
  
The finger pushed through his resistance to sink into the dry heat of his body. It chafed and hurt like nothing he’d experienced in his life so far and he would have pounded his foot if they’d been free. Soon, the silicone tip of the _heat- aide_ Jensen had purchased replaced the finger and he sobbed helplessly as he felt his body yield to the unrelenting pressure, accepting the intruder.  
  
“Can I trust you to do the rest yourself?”  
  
Jared resolutely stayed silent.  
  
“I asked you something, _Jared._ ”  
  
Jared knew if he’d been in the alpha’s shoes, he’d have replaced the name with something much worse and was glad that Jensen’s sense of propriety didn’t allow the man to sink that low.  
He nodded, surprised when Jensen apparently took him at his word and released his right hand. Before the man could move to the other hand, Jared had reached back and yanked out the... ( _plug, it’s called a plug, bitch!_ His mind sneered.)... the _invader_ (Oh Heavens, that hurt!) and tossed it to one corner of the room.  
  
He heard Jensen sigh and then his recently freed hand was being restrained again. He watched as the man left his side to retrieve the thrown object and screamed as it was re-inserted with one hard thrust.  
“Chris,”   
  
Jared jumped, turning as much as he could to check if his humiliation was more public than he’d anticipated and relaxed as he realised that it was only Jensen on his phone. He couldn’t help but cower in shame as Jensen carefully pulled up his pants again and then covered his lower half with the sheet, phone clutched between his head and shoulders as he worked before grabbing it again as he walked out and shut the door. Jared sobbed into the thin pillow till exhaustion claimed his body.  
  
-×-∞Ħ∞-×-  
  
Jared blinked, clearing the cobwebs of sleep as the sound of the door being pushed open woke him. Automatically moving to rub at his face, he stilled when his movements came up short. And it was only then that he remembered being restrained to the bed and having his rear plugged. He swallowed in terror as he craned his head back to check who had opened the door, relaxing slightly when he saw it was only Jensen.   
  
He tensed right back up when a second set of footsteps had him peering behind himself again and he discovered Christian Kane following the green eyed alpha inside.   
  
“Dude, I absolutely refuse to do you any more _favours_ , okay? You have any idea about the kind of leers I faced when I went to get the stuff you wanted.” The shorter man was grumbling, obviously continuing a rant from earlier.  
  
“Is that why you didn’t get what I asked for? Because of some _leers_?!” Jensen returned, his voice giving away his amusement.  
  
“Got you the kit, didn’t I?” The long haired alpha mumbled, “Should have everything you need, plus a few that you’d want as future _favours_.” The man made nerdy ‘finger-quotes’ that would have made Jared laugh at any other time.  
  
Jensen just hummed absently as he met Jared’s eyes.  
  
“Your boy acting up?” Chris asked, taking in the way Jared was retrained.  
  
“Some,” Jensen admitted.  
  
“You need to force him to accept his role, Jensen. He _needs_ to settle. And you’re not doing either of you any favours by delaying that.”  
  
Jared felt ice shoot through him at the threat of being ‘settled’. He wasn’t sure what it actually entailed but it couldn’t be pleasant given how the ‘well-settled’ omegas he knew were all docile and submissive.   
  
“You got me the kit, didn’t you?” Jensen snapped and Jared watched a vein throbbing angrily at the alpha’s temple.  
  
Chris just held up his hands, “Jeez, it was just a suggestion. No need to bite my head off.”  
  
Jensen visibly reigned himself in before nodding, “Sorry.”  
  
“So,” The other alpha said, obviously hunting for a fresh subject, “What’d you bring me here for?”  
  
“We need to turn him over,”  
  
“Let’s do it, then.”  
  
Jared tensed as both alphas approached, struggling valiantly, but it was a lost battle and before long he found himself on his back, wrist bound to the headboard and feet at the far corners. He whimpered.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen said, addressing him for the first time since he’d entered the room, “You know this needs to be done. And it will be, alright? You don’t have a say in that... But I’m willing to let you chose the alpha who does this... not- not one of your friends- I’m not sure if they’ll free you and try to make a run for it; but you tell me if there’s someone else you’d prefer or even chose between Chris and myself-”  
  
The shorter alpha was swearing before Jensen could finish, “Good heavens, Jensen! You asked for a favour, okay? Not a loan. I don’t need you to gift me an ome-”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened as he honed in on the word ‘gift’. _That was what he’d been reduced to... an object to be shared or discarded or..._ “You! Jensen...” The word stuck in his throat, but he forced the honorific out even as it felt like it was scraping his throat raw, “ _alpha_ ; you, please!”  
  
Both alphas paused at his words but nodded without objection.  
  
“Okay then. Have fun, Kids.” Christian Kane murmured with obvious relief before striding out.  
  
Jensen stared at him for a moment longer before re-shutting the door and locking it. His face was curiously blank as he removed the covers and pulled down the omega’s pants. (Jared blushed at his half-hard length, knowing it was only a physiological reaction to the pressure against his prostate but unable to help his feelings of shame nevertheless.)He watched as Jensen hesitated when the pants refused to move any further down, staying at about mid-thighs before fetching a pair of scissors and cutting them off. The alpha’s face was the picture of disgust as he grabbed at Jared’s junk and Jared couldn’t help but wonder why the alpha was doing this if he was so filled with revulsion at having to handle an omega’s parts. (He knew that was a common occurrence with alphas- for some reason they were _offended_ by the non-functional omega-bits; which was why a vast majority of the omegas were ‘cleaned’. _Read: castrated_. He shivered. _Was that where he was headed???_)  
  
He jumped at feel of cold metal, for an instant sure that he was losing his prized ‘manly parts’ (even if they were just for show now) but relaxed slightly as he realised that it was just a chastity of some sort. The alpha had efficiently slipped three rings over him which caged and bound him in a way that made erections (forget actual orgasms) impossible.  
  
He gasped when Jensen leaned in close, arms braced on either side of Jared on his pillow, wondering if he was about to be kissed; but the alpha did something that had the pillow sliding under him and down his body to stop just above his hips, holding him spread and open for his viewing pleasure.   
  
“Do you think you’re producing slick yet?” Jensen asked, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
Jared blinked at the unexpected question, blushing crimson as he shook his head.  
  
“Alright,” Jensen held up something- it looked like a _pink_ cucumber, “This is supposed to help. Now, I know how tight you are from the ...” -the alpha’s cheeks turned an appealing shade of red – “the plug I put in you last time...”  
  
Jared nodded, throat drying as he realised just where that _cucumber_ was going to go in...  
  
The man continued, oblivious: “It’s recommended that artificial lubricants be avoided to stimulate your body’s production.”  
  
Jared winced.  
  
“They did supply one pack with the kit though,”  
  
He nodded eagerly.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to try using your saliva?”  
  
Jared shook his head.  
  
“Okay, then. But Jared, this is the only time, okay? This tube-” he held up the vial- “it doesn’t hold enough for more than one time use and omega-lubricant is not sold loose.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes but nodded his understanding.  
  
“Right,” Jensen said. He flicked the cap off and raised the bottle only to pause; eyes going wide and horrified as he looked closer at the harmless looking tube.  
  
“Jensen, what?!” Jared asked, alarmed.  
  
“This lube is _enhanced_ with Cayenne pepper to... to _stimulate_ the omegas’ natural secretions. “ He read from the bottle before looking up to meet Jared’s eyes.  
  
Jared felt himself break out in cold sweat as understanding hit; _if Jensen had used the lube without reading it, Jared would have been in a whole new world of agony by now_...  
  
“Hey,”   
  
It took him a moment to realise that he had tears leaking out and sliding down to the mattress and that he was trembling violently. He raised horrified eyes to the alpha at his side. _Was Jensen going to use the lubricant still??_  
  
“Easy...”  
  
“P-puh-please...” he stammered.  
  
A palm pressed right over his heart, the heat seeping through the thin material of the tee-shirt.   
  
“Easy,” Jensen repeated, thumb rubbing in gentle circles where it was counting his heartbeats. It took a few moments but eventually his breathing was back to normal. “I-...” He sighed, “I know this is hard for you... but you’ve gotta learn, Jared. This _is_ your life now.”  
  
Jared refused to meet that brilliant green gaze as he nodded reluctantly.  
  
“Work up as much spit as you can, okay? I understand that you’ve never done this before, but you’ll have to learn eventually. What if your alpha wanted you to pleasure him with your mouth? You’ll end up punished...”  
  
Jared couldn’t help but turn horrified eyes towards the older man at that. _Alpha? Jensen was his alpha! ... Did- Did that mean that Jensen preferred to use an omega’s mouth?_ He didn’t even realise he had tears leaking out till Jensen wiped at them gently.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kiddo...” He whispered.  
  
“Please...”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “It’s either this or dry, Jared.”  
  
Jared looked away. _He wished the alpha had just torn his throat out instead of subjecting him to this._  
  
“Open your mouth when you’re ready, okay?”  
  
Jared closed his eyes, it wasn’t helping that Jensen was being _kind_. He swallowed a few times to force his dry throat to work up some sputum and then reluctantly let his mouth fall open. He kept his eyes closed as Jensen gripped his jaw carefully and proceeded to _feed_ him the – the _cucumber_ like some sort of demented mother- bird feeding its nestlings. It was bigger than Jared anticipated and his eyes flew open as he began to choke.  
  
“Easy,” Jensen whispered. One hand massaged lightly at his throat where it was bulging around the unforgiving plastic and then he drew it out. Jared choked and sputtered, eyes watering. He noticed that the strategy had worked though; he had a thin line of drool connecting his lips to the monstrous phallic-replica.  
  
“Twice more, okay?”   
  
And before he could so much as nod, his mouth was filled with pink silicone. This time Jensen left it there for a moment. Jared’s eyes widened in terror.  
  
“Swallow for me, Sweetheart. Please.”  
  
Jared didn’t want to, but his body tried to do it irrespective. He felt his fluttering throat muscles clench repeatedly over the implacable silicone as he struggled for breath and then he was gasping as the channel cleared again.  
  
“Last time.”  
 _And his throat was full again._  
  
Jared whimpered. His eyes widened as Jensen continued to force the plastic monster deeper into his throat than he had in his earlier attempts and his gag- reflex protested violently. He struggled helplessly against the bonds as Jensen left it there, eyes watering as choked. Tears and snot mixed on his face and his eyes began to roll back from the lack of oxygen. _And then he could breathe again._  
  
He was still struggling to regularise his breathing when he felt the slim plug from earlier being withdrawn. Before he could relax though, the new one was slammed into him with one hard shove and Jared arched off the bed from the pain of it. Tears and drool dripped steadily down his face as he lay there, naked from waist-down; his cock caged in cruel metallic chastity and with a plug stuffed up his rear. A warm palm pressed down on his abdomen and Jared remembered with a start that he was fertile now. If his alpha chose, he could have a baby under that warm palm. _The thought was not even remotely comforting_.  
  
He had thought he’d endured the last of it once the plug found it’s home in his body but couldn’t stop the scream when something –( _the pink cucumber_ , his mind supplied hysterically)- started buzzing inside him. The motion made it nudge his prostate and his caged genitals struggled futilely to respond. He tried to curl on his side and failed due to the restrains; a sob breaking free as the full extent of his helplessness dawned. It took another couple of minutes for him to realise that Jensen still had his palm placed on his abdomen and was watching him carefully.  
  
“What’d I ever do to you?” He whispered tearfully.  
  
The alpha had the grace to look away, “I’m sorry,”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“You’ll do something for me, then... as... as reparations?”  
  
Green eyes clouded with apprehension but the alpha nodded hesitantly, “Within reason.”  
  
“Kill me.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Kill me.” Jared repeated. “I don’t know how to be an omega, Jensen. I never wanted to be one. I- I can’t... please. Kill me, now. Don’t force me to live like this.”  
  
The alpha sighed, “Jared...”  
  
“Please...”  
  
Jensen just shook his head, perching carefully on the edge of his bed as he watched Jared. “I’ll help you learn...”  
  
Jared sobbed harder.  
  
Gentle hands wound into his hair, stroking carefully as he trembled from the conflicting sensations overloading his body.  
  
“Easy...”  
  
“You be an omega and see how ‘easy’ it is!” Jared snapped.  
  
“It’ll get better,” Jensen whispered.  
  
“How? I don’t even _own myself_ , Jensen; how is it supposed to get better?!”  
  
Jensen fell silent then, obviously at a loss for what to say. After a minute of silence the alpha rose, turning towards the door and Jared panicked, “I’m sorry!”  
  
“What?! Why’re you sorry?”  
  
“Don’t go...” Jared hated himself for the words but he couldn’t be alone right then. As humiliating it was for Jensen to see him like this; it was better to have someone beside him than being locked in the room alone. “Please...”  
  
“I’ll stay.” Jensen hastened to assure, “As long as you want me to...”  
  
Jared closed his eyes briefly, tears clumping his lashes to form little tee-pees. “Thanks,”  
  
Jensen dragged the chair to the bed and sat down, periodically running his fingers through Jared’s sweaty hair. “I never wanted this...”  
  
“Why’d you do it, then?”  
  
“I-...” Troubled eyes met his, “I didn’t mean to... and- and I know it sounds trite; but I honestly didn’t intend this... it- I...I just wanted to warn you, scare you into thinking about the consequences before enacting your impulses, maybe... but-” The alpha looked away, head ducked low as he stared at his feet.  
  
“I forced your hand...”  
  
Green eyes flew to his, “What?! No! I- ... You _cannot_ blame yourself for this, Jared. If it is anybody’s fault, it’s mine. And mine alone.”  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds then, the low mechanical buzzing of the vibrator the only sound and Jensen moved to cover him with the sheet.  
  
Jared shook his head, “Too hot,”  
  
The alpha raised an eyebrow, unable to voice the ‘ _are you sure_ ’ but the question obvious in his eyes.  
  
“It’s not like you haven’t seen me already.” Jared murmured.  
  
Jensen nodded and reclaimed his seat, Jared noted that the man kept his eyes respectfully above his waist, though. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
Jensen nodded again, leaning forward slightly and Jared watched his fingers twitch like they wanted to run through Jared’s hair.  
  
“Why don’t you like me?”  
  
“Hmmm?” The older man’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Back... back at the bar, you came to order me away from the bartender-”  
  
“Sharona,” Jensen supplied.  
  
“Sharona,” Jared agreed, slightly surprised that Jensen remembered the beta’s name when he hadn’t, “She’d said no and I would have walked away. Why did you think you needed to intervene?”  
  
“Because you know how to get your way, Jared.” Jensen sighed, an unnameable emotion in his eyes.  
  
“I-... I’m not sure I follow.” Jared shifted discretely as the vibrator hit his prostate perfectly.  
  
“Do you remember Taylor?”  
  
“Yeah... she was a great f-” He paused when Jensen’s fingers clamped warningly on his elbow, abruptly remembering he was talking to _Mr. Prude_ himself. A second later he felt bad for thinking the conservative alpha had been simply objecting to his vocabulary when the real reason for the protest was revealed, “She’s dead. Committed suicide.”  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“I think the better question is a ‘why’, Jared.” Jensen informed him softly.  
  
Jared waited silently for the man to continue.  
  
“I don’t know exactly what happened but somehow you managed to convince her to sleep with you...”  
  
Jared blushed; he had always thought of his ability to figure out what made people tick and use the suitable argument to convince them as one his assets.  
  
“She... she had already gained entrance to the novitiate and was days away from her first vows-”  
  
“I didn’t force her!” Jared gasped horrified.  
 _He remembered the stunning dark haired beta that frequented the library. Although the library wasn’t his favourite place to be, it did grant him access to some of the vintage black and white movies he adored. It helped that Taylor was usually there whenever he went. Now that he thought of it, he didn’t remember which sections of the library she frequented or the kind of books she borrowed. They had struck up a friendship of sorts and when Chase had accompanied him on one of his trips, he’d seen the slender beauty and been instantly smitten. Upon his friends’ insistence, he had invited her to a party at his place and been pleasantly surprised when she had accepted. He had seen the boys slip something into her drink, but they never used anything hard and –at least as far as he knew- never without consent. He remembered feeling surprised that she had consented, but then he hadn’t really known her all that well. Maybe she was a siren under the ‘proper’ attitude.  
  
His friends had still been doing shots when he’d grown bored of their company and retired. He had woken later that night to find Taylor in his room. She’d said something about the guys chasing her and he remembered thinking he needed to seriously speak to his friends about their behaviour in the morning. In the meantime, he’d offered to allow her to spend the night in his room, she had agreed. She had been obviously shaken and he remembered coaxing her to allow him to make her feel better. She was far too shaken to agree immediately but eventually his silver tongue had worked its magic. He remembered being a little disappointed that she’d disappeared before he’d woken the next morning and he hadn’t seen her since at the library either, but he’d not worried about it. _  
  
Hearing the truth about what had actually transpired (and he had no doubt that Ackles was telling the truth- what reason would have had to lie about this?) made him want to curl in shame. _Maybe, he did deserve this_...  
  
“I know,” Jensen whispered, “I never thought you did, Jared... but like I already said, you know how to get your way and you often don’t think beyond yourself... Makes for a risky combination.”   
  
“How... how do you know all this?” Jared asked eventually.  
  
“She is... _was_ Tom’s little sister.”  
  
Jared felt bile rise in his throat. _He was responsible for the death of his custodian’s best-friend’s little sister... could it get any worse?_  
Before he could vocalise his regrets, his body clamped down hard and Jared gasped. He wasn’t sure what had just happened but obviously Jensen had seen it too because the alpha was already rising to his feet.  
  
“I think I need to check you over, Jared.”  
  
He nodded, resigned.  
  
A moment later the incessant buzzing against his prostate stopped (and Jared almost- _almost_ \- missed the sensations...) and Jensen was carefully easing the object out of him. For one humiliating moment, Jared felt himself stay open and felt the emptiness after the plug but then Jensen’s fingers were dipping inside carefully.   
  
“You’re wet,” Jensen announced and it took a minute for him to understand what it meant... _He had begun to self-lubricate_.   
  
Jared walked out of the room stiffly the next morning; far too aware of the chastity that kept him locked up. Jensen had explained that he would not be removing the cage till a doctor gave the clear sign and he had to admit that it was a wise option... _didn’t mean it was comfortable for him, though_.  
  
Jensen was back in the black leather armchair he seemed to favour and Jared saw his nose twitch as the alpha scented the air well before he was in the room, head turning towards him automatically. He hated that he couldn’t scent as keenly anymore. Of course the exception to his limitation had to be the scent of an alpha and Jared was far too aware of the older man’s rich essence: an odd, but alluring mix of smoky citrus and chocolate. Maybe a hint of coffee... _or was that caramel?_  
  
It took a second for him to realize he was taking deep lungfuls of air to identify the alpha’s scent and blushed... _God, why did he have to keep making faux-pas like these?_  
  
“How’re you feeling?” Jensen asked, one hand extended - _palm up_ \- for Jared to take.  
  
He put his hand in the older man’s and had to bite back a smug smile when his hand engulfed the smaller one with ease. Despite his size though, Jensen succeeded in pulling him close with a surprising lack of effort and Jared felt his cheeks heat a he was forced to perch on the alpha’s lap to avoid taking a headlong tumble into him. That enticing smell was far better this close and he bit back a shy smile when Jensen tilted his chin up and leaned back, the offer clear.  
  
Always a hedonist, Jared obediently leaned forward to bury his nose in the crook of the alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply and letting it calm him. He blushed when he realised that in addition to calming him, the alpha’s scent had the unfortunate effect of stimulating his newly developed ability of self-lubrication. Within a matter of seconds he could feel the seat of his pants becoming moist and he was sure that Jensen was able to feel the wetness through the two layers of fabric separating them.  
  
“It’s okay,” The alpha whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“So, I’m guessing you want to be out of here as soon as possible?”  
  
Jared nodded again.  
  
“I was thinking of contacting Aldis, see if he could fit us in his schedule at such short notice...”  
  
“No! Please...”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Some other doctor, please.”  
  
Before Jensen could respond however, the doorbell interrupted them and Jared was horrified to realise that their visitor was none other than Tom Welling.  
  
“Tom,” Jensen acknowledged.  
  
“Jensen,” The other alpha returned, glaring at Jared.  
  
The newly turned omega had the grace to duck his head. He jumped when he felt an arm clamp around his waist and then relaxed on realising that it was only Jensen.  
  
“You’re claiming custody over him?” Tom Welling asked, tilting his chin towards Jared.  
  
“I am,” Jensen agreed.  
  
Jared waited for him to continue or offer some sort of explanation... some excuse about why he’d had to claim custody over someone responsible for his best friend’s sister’s suicide but the taciturn alpha remained annoying silent on the subject.   
  
After a long minute Tom sighed, “I need a few minutes with your omega,”  
  
Jared had anticipated that.  
  
“No,” Jensen protested; apparently surprising them both, going by the expression on Welling’s face.  
  
“He’s under my protection, Tom; I hope you can understand why I have to consider you a threat to his well-being.”  
  
Jared felt his jaw drop open in surprise.  
  
“I’m not going to kill him, Jensen,” Tom argued. Then, under his breath, “Not like he killed my sister.”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared interrupted, wincing at the narrowed eyes Tom shot his way; amending as he repeated, “Alpha, I... I think I need to do this.”  
  
“Fine,” Jensen blew out a harsh breath, “But Tom? You hurt one hair on his head and we’ll be having words, you and I.”  
  
The other alpha nodded; then led the way to Jensen’s study. Jared found himself relieved when Tom Welling left the door open behind them.  
-×-∞Ħ∞-×-  
“What the hell is going on here?” Jensen roared as he stormed into the room.  
  
Jared winced at the swear on the lips of the normally unflappable alpha, hands twitching as if to cover him before he remembered he was to display himself in all his caged glory. The fifteen short minutes he’d spent with Tom Welling had easily been the worst of his life, and that was including the last forty-eight hours of his turning, so he guessed it said something.  
  
The alpha had wanted to know of the exact events that had occurred in his house and ripped into him when he’d confessed to having seen (but not stopped) his friends drug his sister. He’d tried to explain that he’d only wanted to distract the distraught girl, never having imagined she was a virgin; and been laughed at for being shallow enough to have only thought of sex as the answer.   
  
He’d felt lower than dirt and known that it was deserved. ... And then the alpha had demanded to see the ‘ _weapon that had destroyed his sister_ ’ and Jared had reluctantly lowered his pants. His caged genitals had earned him ridicule and maybe Tom’s voice had really been as high as it’d seemed to Jared in his mortification, because Jensen had come running.  
  
He curled in shame as Jensen draped his jacket over him, cursing his friend under his breath; and blinked back tears when the alpha had pulled him into a hug. “I’ve got you, Kiddo.”  
  
The endearment had surprised him but before he could respond, Tom Welling had spoken up again.  
  
“I want you to get that cage welded... ensure he’s not going to hurt some other innocent.”  
  
“Tom,” Jensen had warned, voice steady even as Jared had quailed internally at the thought of a welding torch so close to his delicate bits.  
  
“I’m sure you can see my point, Jensen.”  
  
“I can,” The alpha had admitted, “And I can see the grief that’s driven you to demand it as well. ... But Tom, Taylor wouldn’t have wanted this. She never blamed Jared, remember? Besides, it wasn’t like he _intended_ to hurt her. It was an accident.”  
  
“He drove her to suicide!” Tom Welling snapped and Jared glanced up briefly at the outburst to find tears glistening in the tall alpha’s eyes.  
  
“You cannot clap with one hand, Tom. If you want to blame someone, your sister was equally at fault.” Jensen shot back, then softened his tone, “Granted, she wasn’t thinking at the time; but she did consent, Tommy. It was that guilt rather than the shame of what had happened that led her to commit suicide. ... Hurting Jared isn’t going to bring her back. I’m sorry.”  
  
Tom Welling glared back for a moment before his expression broke, his knees buckling as he collapsed on the floor. Jensen was by his friends’ side instantly. Jared wasn’t sure what the two alphas whispered to one another, but after the few minutes, Tom Welling pulled himself back under control and then with a curt nod, left the house.  
  
“Pull up your pants, Jared,” Jensen told him tiredly, “You don’t have to obey the words of any alpha unless you want to. I’ll stand by you in case anyone objects, alright?”  
  
Jared nodded gratefully. He knew many omega custodians ordered their omegas to obey the demands of any and every alpha they encountered and he was grateful that Jensen wasn’t one of them.  
  
“Obviously, I’m the exception. As your custodian, you’re legally bound to follow my instructions.”  
  
Jared managed a small smile, “Obviously.”  
  
Jensen looked back at him as if trying to understand whether Jared had just sassed him before jerking his head in a nod, “Right... Umm ... So, I got you an appointment with Dr. Curtis. If we leave in five minutes, we shall make in time for your session.”  
-×-∞Ħ∞-×-  
Dr. Curtis, at five foot nothing, was laughably short for an alpha and Jared quickly realised that the man was very conscious of his stature. At six-four and a half, he towered over the other man no matter how much he slouched. It did not help that Jensen frowned and nudged at him every time he slouched, forcing him to straighten to his full height. He watched the doctor’s beady eyes take him in and lips curl into a sneer and felt a shiver run down his spine. His heartbeat was far too loud in his ears and although he could see the lips moving, he had no idea what the two alphas were discussing.  
  
Jensen was looking at him and saying something but his voice was too far away for him to understand. He tilted his head to hear better and watched the alpha’s brow furrow, green eyes clouding in concern.  
  
There was a sharp stinging sensation high on his bicep and the world returned to normal abruptly.  
  
“Jared? C’mon, Kiddo; don’t do this...” Jensen was murmuring and Jared felt a stab of guilt for worrying the older man. He glanced down to his bicep and found Jensen’s hand gripping him tight, the neatly filed nails digging in through the soft cotton of his tee.  
  
“S’rry,” He mumbled.  
  
“Feeling better now?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Dr. Curtis was telling me that he would like to give you a full physical today itself...”  
  
Jared swallowed, uncomfortable with the concept of having a stranger examine his body, which after all the recent changes; was still somewhat alien to him.  
  
“I grant my patients _complete_ privacy,” The good doctor added.  
  
Jared felt his internal warning systems go off at the unnecessary stress on ‘complete’ and he wanted to be anywhere but there... but Jensen was still holding his arm and while every instinct in him was screaming to ask the older man for help, the still surviving alpha part of him snarled at the concept of _needing_ help.  
  
He nodded, waiting till Jensen left -after another hushed discussion with the doctor and a shot of something to Jared’s arm, to climb up on the cushioned bench and bit back his protests as his feet were restrained in the omega version of the gynecological chair. He balked at the prospect of having his arms bound but the threat of having Jensen called back to make him behave had him subsiding laughably easily. The binders across his chest and waist felt like overkill but he assumed it to be standard practice. He froze when the seat between his legs was detached and flinched when what he assumed was the speculum, was pushed unceremoniously in his unprepared hole. The part that drew a startled yelp from him though, was when the bench beneath his upper body abruptly dropped a couple of feet so that his hips remained raised and spread while his head and shoulders were facing the ground. His stomach was still roiling from the sudden drop when the sound of a zipper being lowered echoed through the otherwise silent room. He glanced up, stomach churning at the upside down world from his current position, and immediately wished he hadn’t when he found the doctor’s member uncomfortably close. The leer on the medical practitioner’s face left little doubt as what was about to transpire.   
  
Every dying alpha instinct in him wanted to fight and put the diminutive alpha in his place but his practical side told him that it would be impossible for him to fight _anything_ in his current position. Gathering all the air in his lungs, he bellowed, “Jensen!”  
  
Of course it wasn’t as easy; the doctor grabbed his jaw, the stubby fingers digging in at the hinge sharply enough to bring tears to his eyes and his scream was cut off before he could finish; the incomplete ‘Jens’ hanging in the air as he choked from the pressure at his jaw.  
\---  
The sound of a door splintering was perhaps the best sound Jared had ever heard; especially since it relieved the pressure on his jaw. He watched through blurry eyes as an upside down Jensen snarled at the doctor-also upside down- and bodily shoved him away from Jared.   
  
More people rushed in and Jared watched as there was some shouting and then Dr. Curtis was being lead away by two male nurses. Someone tried to approach him but was intercepted by Jensen and then they were alone again.   
  
“Jared?”  
  
He offered a lopsided smile. His eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden and he wanted to do nothing but sleep.  
  
“Jared, hey. Snap out of it, buddy.” This time the words were accompanied by a sharp tap to his cheek.  
  
He whimpered and blearily opened his eyes, squinting when everything _still_ looked upside down.  
  
“Yeah, let me help you with that,” Jensen murmured, sliding a hand under his head as he swiftly undid the straps holding him down and then supported him till he could sit up.   
  
He groaned in dismay when he saw that his feet were still spread wide and locked into the stirrups.  
  
“Easy, I got you.” Jensen assured, quickly rounding the bench to unlock his left foot. The alpha paused as he noticed the speculum sticking out of him, his cheeks pinkening as he met his eyes.  
  
“Take a deep breath for me, alright?”  
  
Jared obeyed.  
  
“Exhale,”  
  
He gasped as he felt the metal collapse and then slide out of his body with his breath. Jensen quickly undid the last binding and then helped him climb off the table. Jared whimpered in distress when pins and needles shot up his legs the moment he put his weight on them and leaned readily into the alpha’s side as he was aided in limping across the room to sit in a chair.  
  
He closed his eyes when Jensen continued to stand by his side, his left hand carding through Jared’s sweaty locks. It hurt to keep his head- _which suddenly weighed a ton-_ upright; so rested it against the firm contours of the alpha’s abdomen as he listened to him pull out his phone and call someone.  
  
“Aldis?”  
  
Jared whined at the name, fingers clumsily reaching out to grab the instrument from his alpha’s hand. _He didn’t want to talk to the doctor_...  
  
Jensen sighed. Jared heard the click of a button and then a muted thud as Jensen placed his phone on the table and used both hands to card gentle fingers through Jared’s hair, thumb carefully massaging the points when Dr. Curtis had dug his fingertips into Jared’s jaw.  
  
“I’m at the hospital with Jared.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” The doctor hummed. Jared blinked twice before realising that the alpha had set the call on loudspeaker mode.  
  
“I’d taken him to Curtis Armstrong... but the creep tried to molest him.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“C’mon, man...” Jensen sighed.  
  
“What, I wasn’t good enough for your omega and now that you’ve exhausted your other options, you wanna come to me?!”  
  
Jared winced at the accusation.  
  
“I’m sorry, but Jared wasn’t comfortable going to someone who knew him from ... well, _before_ , you know? ... And honestly, after everything the kid’s been through, I wasn’t gonna force him to do anything.”  
  
“Alright,” The doctor accepted grudgingly, “Fine. I see your point. What d’ya want me to do now?”  
  
Jared felt the alpha relax slightly at the acknowledgement, “I think Curtis drugged him,”  
  
“Sh*t,”  
  
“Could... you know... could you take a look at him? _Please?_ ”  
  
“’Course man, you don’t gotta ask.”The reply was instantaneous. “I- ... I’m off duty at the moment. Why don’t you bring him up to my chamber now?”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll see you there.”  
  
Jared blinked hazily... He felt Jensen leave his side, but before he could panic, he found the alpha dragging a wheelchair into the room.  
  
“Let’s get you checked out, big guy.”  
  
Jared kept his eyes closed as he was wheeled out of the room and up the elevator to Aldis’ chamber and then Jensen helped him shift to another chair. He winced when someone grabbed his face to pry his eyelids apart and shine a light directly into his eye. He closed his eyes and ducked his head, craving the meagre but welcome darkness offered by the hollow of his throat after the light assault.  
  
“Pupils show slow reactivity,” A crisp –and vaguely familiar- voice confirmed.  
  
A sudden hit to his knuckles had him whimpering quietly as his leaden muscles refused to cooperate and shift.  
  
“Delayed - _and limited_ \- response to pain stimuli-”  
  
“Was that really necessary?” A more familiar voice grumbled, interrupting as careful fingers lifted his injured hand to rub at the spot where his knuckles had been rapped.  
  
A loud sigh echoed around the room as the doctor exhaled noisily, “I _need_ to know how badly the drugs are affecting him, Jensen. It’s not like I get a kick out of hurting people.”  
  
“I know, I’m, sorry...” The alpha muttered, contrite. “It’s just... he’s already been hurt so much in the past few days, Aldis...”  
  
“Is he responding verbally?”  
  
“He called for me when Curtis tried to... well, you know.”  
  
“But since?”  
  
Jared felt the alpha’s gaze on him and opened his eyes partly to peer into worried eyes. He watched as Jensen shook his head before crouching in front of him, “Jared? Can... can you talk?”  
  
“Hmmm...aokoraseeca!” His brows furrowed as he realised that instead of the ‘of course I can’ he’d intended, his voice was just a garble of nonsensical sounds.  
  
“Speech is affected as well, then. Alright. ... It’s nothing to worry about, the drugs will wear off in a bit and you’ll be back to feeling like yourself, okay? Blink once if you understand.” The doctor informed them as he took in the matching expressions of horror on his and Jensen’s face.  
  
Jared blinked.  
  
“You understand everything I’m saying to you?”  
  
Jared blinked again.  
  
“Good, that means the drugs haven’t affected your cognitive abilities. That’s good news... Now, Jensen got you here to get you tested out, right?”  
  
Jared refused to respond. His rebellion went unnoticed however as the alpha answered in the affirmative himself.  
  
“I’d suggest we get that done. You’re already here, for one. And two, like it or not, the drugs will keep him relaxed.”  
  
Jared whimpered in distress.  
  
“Sshh... it’s okay, Kiddo. I’ve got you.” Jensen soothed, coming around to kneel facing him, “Blink twice for no, alright?”  
  
Jared blinked once (to show he’d understood), then with a brief pause, blinked twice in rapid succession.  
  
Jensen chuckled quietly, ruffling his hair, “Good boy.”  
  
Jared scowled. ... atleast he tried to.  
  
“Look, we’ll have to come here again to get you looked at, if we don’t do this today. And Aldis is free now. We can get this over and done with today itself, Kiddo. Why drag it out if we can put this behind us with one unpleasant session?”  
  
Jared stared.  
  
“So... can we go ahead with this?”  
  
He blinked... once.  
  
“Good boy. Thank you. ... And if you’re worried about it being Aldis; let me tell you a li’l secret, alright? He’s the private physician for our entire group. So you’re not the only one he’s going to see in less than decent positions, alright? Does that help?”  
  
He blinked again.  
  
“Jensen’s absolutely right, Jared.” Aldis put in, “I’ve seen this idiot in his skivvies and without. And let me tell you, that pasty ass? A sight I could’ve lived without.”  
  
Jared let out a surprised giggle at the words, then blushed as he caught the alpha’s red cheeks.  
  
“Thought that was confidential man!” Jensen grumbled.  
  
“Hey, it’s not like Jared hasn’t seen it himself... wait, you’re telling me you guys didn’t..? Oh! Oh man, I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Its fine,” Jensen said, the alpha’s tone surprisingly impatient, “Why don’t we focus on Jared?”  
  
Aldis Hodge gave a nod, understanding that his friend was too concerned about the omega in his custody to manage trivial jokes at the moment and turned to the drugged boy again. “So, Jared... what’s it gonna be? Will you let me take a look?”  
  
There was a minute when he thought he would be refused but eventually the boy gave the single blink of consent. He smiled in relief, “Thank you,”  
  
Straightening, he retrieved a robe for the boy and offered it to Jensen, well aware that the man wouldn’t let anyone else touch his charge while Jared was still so vulnerable. “Get him changed?”  
  
Jensen nodded, and then looked for a place to change Jared privately.  
  
“You can do it here; I need to grab a couple of supplies anyway.” Aldis interrupted and smiled at the relief in both faces before heading out as he’d announced. By the time he returned, Jensen had somehow wrestled the giant omega into the too small hospital gown. He helped move Jared to the patient chair and noted the omega’s breathing speed up as he fastened his feet in the stirrups. Jensen was by his side instantaneously.  
  
“Shhh... it’s okay. I’m here, Kiddo. Won’t let anything happen to you.”  
The boy relaxed at the promise and Aldis suppressed his sigh of relief, knowing it would have been near impossible to check Jared if he’d stayed that tense.  
  
“I’m just going to take a quick peek to see if everything’s fine...” He trailed off as he ducked in between his patient’s spread legs and noticed the cage.  
  
“He’s got the cage on-” He murmured to himself and raised a hand when Jensen opened his mouth to speak, “It’s a good thing.”  
  
At the surprised look he continued, “I normally recommend turned omegas to wear chastity for atleast six months or till their first heat. The habits of a lifetime are hard to break and it’s too tempting and easy for them to slip up and pleasure themselves the way they did when they were alpha. While not wrong, it’s harmful in the long run. As omega, your body now _needs_ to be penetrated, Jared.” He noticed the slight flinch and Jensen’s supportive squeeze to the shoulder as he continued, “I know it sounds frightening, but trust me, it’s nothing to be afraid of. Even alphas can enjoy anal stimulation- _part of the reason turnings are possible in the first place_ \- but we’re usually so focussed on our knots that any alternative seems inconceivable. But I digress; like I said, now that you’re omega, you need to get used to being filled. It’ll help stretch you- prepare you for eventual childbirth; and it’s healthy. Frontal stimulation is obviously still possible, but some abstinence initially will naturally have you searching out other sources of pleasure and it will help you get used to being taken. Additionally, I recommend you wear a plug twenty-four/seven - I’ll put the details regarding size and design in my prescription. That way your muscles will be relaxed and it will be easier for you to accept your alpha’s knot. The only times you may remove the plug are while voiding yourself and for hygiene purposes.”  
  
He resolutely ignored the horrified expression on the newly turned omega’s face as he continued, “Now, I understand that he’s begun self-lubricating?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen answered; his voice scratchy with residual horror from the details of the changes to Jared’s life.  
  
“I need to see if his producing enough. Jensen, can you help him?”  
  
Uncomprehending green eyes met his. Aldis sighed, “Look, I get that he’s newly turned, alright? And it’s natural that he abhors the touch of strangers, especially after his ordeal with Curtis. I was hoping you could stimulate him till he starts lubricating and then I can simply measure the levels.”  
  
The alpha nodded and took his spot between the omega’s spread legs. “Jared?”  
  
Colour suffused the omega’s cheeks but the eyes blinked a reluctant ‘yes’.   
  
Jensen eased a single finger into the too-tight channel and stroked the soft inner walls the best he was able; “Do you think the drug will inhibit his ability to lubricate?”  
  
Aldis frowned at the question before shrugging, “I’ll have to see the levels before I can answer that,”  
  
Jensen added another finger, “Is... is the... you know, plug, necessary?”  
  
“For now, yes... You can see how long it’s taking for his body to lubricate. I’m guessing he’s still tight?”  
  
Jensen nodded, avoiding the omega’s gaze.  
  
“Not all alphas would be willing to take the time to prepare him, you know. Unless you’re planning on keeping him for yourse-”  
  
“No,” Jensen interrupted, “Who he ends up with is going to be Jared’s choice. I’ve taken enough from him already.”  
  
The way Aldis rolled his eyes indicated his thoughts on the matter plainly. “Right,”  
  
It was another five awkward minutes before Jensen stepped away, “He’s ready,”  
  
Jared clenched his eyes shut as the alphas switched spots and keened when he felt something cold and metallic slide into his body, abruptly realizing that Jensen had worked him open enough for the doctor to slide his instruments inside of Jared relatively painlessly. Jensen’s hands stroked his head and he nuzzled closer, helplessly seeking comfort while his body was invaded.  
  
“He’s turned alright,” Aldis’ voice broke the silence, “And I doubt that the drugs are hampering his secretions-”  
  
“That’s good, right?” Jensen cut in.  
  
“Yeah. ... Yes, it’s very good news.” The doctor acknowledged, carefully retracting the metal-and-glass probe. He removed the latex gloves and wiped his hands before moving to his table to write up a prescription, waving at Jensen to release Jared’s bonds as he did.   
  
Both alphas hesitated once Jared was free.  
  
“You can go and fill this out,” Aldis suggested after a moment, “You can help Jared change and then leave him to wait here for you. I’ll keep watch.”  
  
Jensen was obviously reluctant to leave his charge alone after what had transpired earlier that day, but moved to do the doctor’s bidding at a blink from Jared.  
  
“You’re lucky, you know?” Aldis spoke up after he emerged from the changing room and Jensen left with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. His body felt like it had aged decades in the span of an afternoon, but atleast he was gradually regaining his voluntary control at this point. His movement were still slow and stiff, though.  
Jared blinked in confusion.   
  
“I’m not condoning what Jensen did; but if this had to happen, you’re lucky it was Jensen.” Aldis repeated. “He’s a good man, kid; and you’ll be lucky to have an alpha like him.”  
  
Jared pursed his lips but didn’t respond.  
  
“I know it’s hard, alright? Just... just give him a chance though, okay? That’s all I’m asking. If not as your alpha, then simply to apologise and make it up to you. I promise you, you won’t regret it.”  
  
“Regret what?” Jensen questioned, walking in.  
  
“Doctor –patient confidence, man.” Aldis deflected with a laugh.  
  
Jared nodded his thanks as he walked- _limped_ out; the slim but heavy, stainless steel plug filling him making normal gait impossible. It had been humiliating to bend over the doctor’s table, his trousers at his ankles and feet spread as far as possible while the alpha worked the plug in with short, sharp twists. Once it was halfway in, he invited Jensen to finish the job and Jared’s custodian stepped in to obey, the alpha’s handling of the metal-invader far more gentle and careful than the doctor’s. Jared’s hands were shaking by the time the plug was satisfactorily embedded in him and Jensen helped him pull up his pants. He didn’t rib or mock him for it though; instead looking almost apologetic as he worked the denim material over the curve of his butt.  
  
Sitting in the lush leather passenger seat of Jensen’s Audi was a fresh ordeal as the plug made _any_ position uncomfortable. He blushed when he realised Jensen was watching - _and waiting_ \- for him to settle before starting the car. Eventually he forced himself gingerly down, breath escaping in a gasp as his weight pushed the plug further into him and grabbed hold of the inner door handle with a white knuckled grip to keep atleast _some_ weight off the plug.   
  
“Okay?” Jensen enquired softly, green eyes clouded in concern and Jared bit his lip as he nodded.  
  
“Take me home, please.”  
\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- suicidal idealization.

Chapter-4  
  
  
\---  
A sob tore free from his throat the moment the door closed behind Jensen as the emotions he’d held back from escaping swamped him now that he was in the safety of his apartment. He sank to his knees, fresh tears springing from his eyes when the movement jostled the plug. Swiping angrily at the tears, he yanked out the plug, hissing at the painful drag as it left his body.  
  
For long minutes he remained there, curled up like a child as he howled his grief over the unwelcome changes that had been forced on his body and then resolutely stood up. The scattered papers on his table unleashed a fresh wave of grief: the documents transferring all his material possessions to Jensen’s name had arrived and were waiting for them when Jensen dropped him off. The alpha had assured him that he would be ‘owner’ in name only but had taken the original papers back for safe-keeping; leaving only copies and Jared’s half of the papers behind. Watching them stacked carefully in piles on the table reminded him of how he didn’t even have a dime to his name anymore.  
  
The vague plans he’d had about running away dissolved at the realisation and the trapped claustrophobia of his situation magnified the more he contemplated about the avenues that were forever closed to him now.  
  
He didn’t want to live like this... _he couldn’t live like this!_  
  
With that thought he grabbed the first knife he spotted in the kitchen drawer and slashed.  
  
The bright pain brought the world back into focus. ...  
  
He looked down and spotted the bright crimson streak on his inner forearm. _It hurt._  
  
The world swam in and out of focus and he was forced to grab at the table to keep from falling... unfortunately; he missed, but his desperate grab slid the phone which was sitting at the tables’ edge off and it landed right next to him on the floor. Struggling to keep the darkness at bay and terrified of the part of himself that welcomed the encroaching darkness, he grabbed at his phone and hit speed-dial- it took him two tries to get the button pressed correctly and he sighed in relief when the alpha’s quiet voice answered.  
“Jensen? I- I need you. ... please.”  
  
“Jay?” And there was panic laced in the alpha’s words now, “Are you alright?”  
  
“Please c’me?” _Why was the room spinning...?_  
  
“I’m on my way, Kiddo. Just hold on. I’m on my way.”  
  
Jared smiled at the promise and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
  
  
“Jared?”  
  
He blinked his eyes open, smiling when he spotted Jensen hovering uncertainly above him.  
  
“What were you thinking, kiddo?” The alpha despaired.  
  
Jared just smiled blankly.  
  
The alpha frowned, “Please... try to focus, Kiddo.”  
  
He nodded, trying to wrestle his expression back into something serious.  
  
“Guess I gave you too much painkiller,” Jensen murmured to himself and sighed, then: “Can you tell me what you were trying to accomplish?”  
  
He smiled at the question- none of his earlier panic there now- which made it easy for him to admit: “Realised my life was completely ruined... Figured it would be easier to check out.”  
  
Guilt-ridden green eyes met his, “I’m sorry,”  
  
He shook his head. Shrugged, “Changed my mind,”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Figured I wanted to live.”  
  
“That’s good,” Jensen answered cautiously.  
  
“Yeah, I mean you said you were not going to force me into anything... so I guess, things don’t need to change all that much, you know? Besides, I’m young; whatever else changes, I can adapt.”  
  
“Yeah... yeah, you can.”  
  
He grinned again, feeling happy and relaxed from whatever Jensen had given him, “I’m awesome, right?”  
  
The older man smiled sadly, “Yes. You are.”  
  
He grinned. Then realised they were on the floor. “Why’re we on the floor?”  
  
“You passed out. I found you like this.”  
  
“Oops,” He grimaced, then: “Why didn’t you pick me up?”  
  
The older man chuckled despite himself, “You’re too heavy for me to lift, Kiddo,”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
The alpha smiled wryly, “Scared the shit out of me, Kiddo... anyway, wanna see if you’re ready to get up?”  
  
“Um-hmm,”  
  
“On the count of three, ‘kay?”  
  
“OKie-dokie,”  
  
The world swirled and then re-settled itself as Jensen hauled him to his feet. He leaned heavily on the man, allowing himself soak in the warm - _safe_ \- scent of him as he was guided to his bed. Jensen positioned him against the headboard and then went to retrieve the first-aid kit from where he’d left it on the floor where Jared had been. He glanced at the cut and found a monogrammed white handkerchief tightly bound over the wound to staunch the blood-flow.  
  
“You’re lucky you didn’t cut any deeper,” Jensen told him as he cleaned the cut and wound a bandage. “If I’d had to take you to the ER for stitches, you’d have earned yourself a free punishment session.”  
  
“Punishment?” He queried, the disconcerting word worming its way even through his happy haze.  
  
“For... trying to hurt yourself.”  
  
“You’re lying,”  
  
“I wish I was,” Jensen told him plainly.  
  
Jared shook his head, trying to clear his fuzzy mind and demanding: “What’s the real reason?”  
  
Jensen sighed, “Intentional damage to property,”  
  
Jared swallowed; the medication induced calm disappearing at the words and closed his eyes, “Every time I think it can’t get any worse...”  
  
“I’m sorry,”  
  
“Sorry doesn’t  _help_ , Jensen!”  
  
“S’rry,” The alpha apologised again and then blushed. He looked up after another moment, “Let’s get you home, yeah?”  
  
“I  _am_  home,”  
  
“You just tried to off yourself, Kiddo... I’m not leaving you here alone.”  
  
“Go to hell,”  
  
“I will, eventually.” Jensen retorted before sobering, “Don’t make me force you, Jared. Please?”  
  
He sighed and gave in.  _Not like he wanted to be alone either_.


	6. Chapter 6

Novae vitae

chapter-6

  
  
  
This time Jensen lead him to a different room at the estate; a room as big as the one at his apartment and overlooking the landscaped gardens out back. It had a bed big enough for two of him to spread out comfortably and piles of pillows. There was a shelf with a few books as well but no TV.   
  
Jensen was watching for his reactions and he gave the alpha an acknowledging nod, gratitude filing him at the knowledge that Jensen had understood - _and anticipated_ \- how horrific the turning would be for him and given him a room in a different wing altogether.  
  
As he climbed under the thick covers, he felt the first flicker of hope since feeling Jensen’s teeth break his skin:  _maybe he would be able to make it in this world as an omega..._  
  
It was a little more than a fortnight when things came to a head. Jared had begun to adjust to his new life in Jensen’s estate, and barring a few hiccups on the health front, things were progressing smoothly.  
The turning had caused something of an upheaval in his body and his digestive capacity, as a direct result, was severely compromised. Once he threw up the first two times, Aldis paid him a visit and he wasn’t sure what the doctor told Katie, Jensen’s cook, but the beta began preparing lighter meals for him. So for two weeks he’d been on a diet of stews and oatmeal and porridge and similar. He’d been feeling better since yesterday and today he’d had a craving for pizza. Yet, despite his repeated whining, Katie had placed a bowl of warm oatmeal before him again. Angry at being disobeyed, he’d tossed the bowl off the table, upturning it on the polished hardwood floor.  
“I  _said_  I didn’t want oatmeal again! I’ve been-”  
  
“Jared!”  
Jensen’s voice was like a whip-crack and for a long second Jared just stared dumbfounded at the obvious fury on his custodian’s face- the man had not looked this angry even when Jared had called him an ‘omega-bitch’ back on that fateful evening... _Guess the joke was on him now that he was the ‘omega-bitch’..._ Understanding that the alpha was waiting for some sort of explanation and not wanting the beta to get her version out first, he hurried to explain, “I asked her for pizza, Jensen. I told her this afternoon and again this evening when she went into the kitchen. And still this  _bitch_  brought me-”  
  
“Enough,” Jensen’s single word order had his lips snapping shut faster than he could process.  
  
“The names you called her are unwarranted, Jared. She didn’t get you pizza because you’re under doctor’s orders to stay on light meals till atleast this weekend. So, first of all, you are going to apologise. Then you’re going to pick up that bowl and scoop as much of the food you can back into the bowl. And then you’re going to eat it. Understand?”  
  
Jared bristled, “I’ll do no such thing!”  
  
“Apologise, Jared.”  
  
“No,”  
  
“Jared...”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Very well, I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to act like a traditional custodian because you were capable of being reasoned with. Since you’ve proven yourself incapable of rational argument, I’m going to have to resort to more... shall we say  _‘popular’?_ \- means. You are to put back the oatmeal in the bowl and then report to me in the study within five minutes.”  
  
Jared swallowed at the dire words but stared mutinously back.  
  
Jensen glared right back, “Do  _ **not**_  try me, Jared. You’ll come to regret it if you do.”

\---  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
Jared strolled into the study ten minutes after the time set by Jensen to find the alpha in his leather executive-chair behind the antique oak table.   
  
 _He remembered his father purchasing a table like this and then it being put up in their guest room so that no-one missed the expensive furniture. It had been a show-piece, a prop to show off how affluent they were... Jensen’s table on the other-hand looked well-used. The fact that it was in the alpha’s study where others seldom came attested to the fact that it was important for its purpose (and maybe the memories, if Jensen had them) instead of its monitory value._  
  
“You’re late,” The alpha told him quietly.  
  
Jared shrugged.  
  
“Do you know how late?”  
  
He glanced at the clock dismissively, “Ten-fifteen minutes?”  
  
“Ten or fifteen, Jared?” Jensen snapped, and before he could respond, cautioned, “Be careful of your answer... I’m adding each minute as a separate infraction to your tally.”  
  
Jared bit his lip, unable to keep from stuttering in the face of the alpha’s glare, “Te-te-ten.”  
  
“Ten what?” Jensen prompted.  
  
“Ten minutes. I’m ten minutes late, alpha.” Jared grumbled, trying to keep a brave face before Jensen’s uncharacteristic anger.  
  
Jensen nodded, “Yes, you are. Please, have a seat.”  
  
Jared walked in on rubbery legs to sit docilely, suddenly afraid.  
  
“Do you know why you’re here, Jared?”  
  
“You asked me to come,” He responded.  
  
“I did,” Jensen acknowledged, “Do you know why?”  
  
“Cause I didn’t follow one of your ‘rules’?” He made finger quotes around the word.  
  
Jensen tilted his head in acknowledgement. “You don’t think rules are necessary?”  
  
“Depends,” He answered, “Say, you’re talking about the road; then yeah, they’re abso-fucking-lutely necessary-”  
  
“Language,” The alpha reprimanded lightly.  
  
Jared grinned, relaxing at the correction- ( _he’d been so right! Jensen was as antiquated as they come!_ ) But then sobered, “But say you’re talking about rules that omegas should follow... then no. Why is it that omegas need ‘rules’ and alphas don’t. Huh?”  
  
“You’re right. Rules shouldn’t be different for omegas or alphas,” Jensen agreed.  
  
“So you’re telling me that you would have told an alpha off for being late as well?”  
  
“If the alpha was under my care and I was charged with ensuring he behaved in a civilized manner then yes, I would, Jared. I’m not singling you out because you’re omega. I’m singling you out because you’re my responsibility. And I will not tolerate people saying I’ve got an unruly omega.”  
The man waited a moment to see if he would respond, and when he didn’t, continued speaking, “You insulted Katie using some very offensive words. And then you refused to apologise. You tossed the food she’d so lovingly made for you to the floor-”  
  
Jared stared defiantly back at the older man, "She's just hired help, man..."  
  
"Yes, she is. She is also a qualified chef with a degree from the Cordon Bleu. "  
  
"So?"  
  
" _So_ she may be hired help but between the two of you, who do you think is capable of supporting themselves, huh?"  
  
Jared looked away.   
  
“If you want me to be the traditional alpha, I will; Jared." Jensen informed him.   
  
He looked up to glare at the alpha, " _Whatever._  I'm not eating that gruel, Alpha."  
  
“ _Yes, you are._ ” Jensen refuted quietly. “You’re not getting any other food till you eat that.”  
  
“I’ll order something,” Jared shot back.  
  
"I see," Jensen hummed. “And how do you plan on paying for your purchases? "  
  
"…"  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I didn't get that. "  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, "I said; I’ll pay for it the way I always have, with money."  
  
Jensen visibly suppressed a smile as though that was exactly the response he’d been expecting, "How? As you might remember, you have no money to speak of. And if you're planning on asking me, let me inform right now that I shall not sanction any such transaction."  
  
Jared's eyes widened as he remembered that as an omega he no longer had any money unless given by his alpha- just because the man had not curtailed his purchases all this time didn’t mean he wouldn’t in future... Close on the heels of the thought came the memory of the pizza order he'd placed before coming here.   
  
"Jensen, I... I just ordered pizza. "  
  
"Well, you'll just have to cancel your order, won't you?"  
  
"Please...?"  
  
"No, Jared, I told you no once and I meant it."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"I said no, Jared."  
  
"Just this once... p-please?" The word stuck in his throat and he had to work to get it out but - _for the first time in his life_ \- he couldn’t see any other way out than begging.  
  
Jensen shook his head.   
  
"Unfortunate.” Jared felt his stubborn side rise, “You will have to pay when the order gets here."  
  
"You're mistaken if you think you'll get me to relax my stance by forcing me into a corner. I will refuse to pay for the delivery and confess that my omega disobeyed me…  _And to seek reparations from you._ ”  
  
“Alpha, please…” Jared couldn’t help it, his voice cracked…  _‘Reparations from an omega’ could be translated to anything as long as the custodian granted permission._  
  
Jensen held out his phone, “Call them back, Jared.”  
  
Swallowing, -  _his pride broken_ \- Jared obeyed. “H-Hi… I’m Jared Padalecki, I’d called five minutes ago to place an order for a meat-lover’s supreme? … Yeah…Yeah, I know; that’s not what called about. Uhmm…” He glanced up pleading at the alpha but Jensen didn’t soften his stance, “I’m sorry but I want to cancel my order….reason?...uh… my- my alpha forbade me and I…” He stared at the phone in his hand, his ears still ringing with the annoyed insults hurled-‘ _fucking ‘mega; wasting our time!’_ -before it had been slammed down and took in a shaky breath before meeting his custodian’s eyes. Forcing his voice into some semblance of ‘steady’ he demanded, “Satisfied?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “There’s still the matter of your words to Katie and the fact that you were late,”  
  
Jared closed his eyes and lowered his head to hide the tears as he waited for the sentence. He struggled to rein in the hitch in his breathing as he gave a tiny nod of resignation.  
  
“A… uhm… a cane or paddle is the traditional choice as the implement for administering a punishment.” Jensen began.  
  
Jared’s eyes flew to meet the alpha’s in a mix of surprise and horror.  
  
“You…you’ve never been punished before?” Jensen asked carefully.  
  
He shook his head mutely.  
  
“Not even as a kid?”  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
“Can you tell me what was done when you did something you weren’t supposed to, as a child?”  
  
Jared shrugged, “My… my governess would complain. I … I realized forgiveness could be bought, though.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes were sad as met the omega’s gaze, “And… your parents?”  
  
“Weren’t around, mostly.”  
  
“Oh,” It took a minute for Jensen to compose himself, “Guess it’s a good thing that I don’t have any implements, in that case. I’m going to use my bare hand, alright? Ten for your offensive language-”  
  
“Dude…!”  
  
A raised eyebrow silenced his brief outburst.  
  
“Offensive language just shows a lack of intellect, Jared. And I’m sure you are more than qualified to use better words… Anyway, where was I?”  
  
“Ten for language,” Jared prompted sullenly.  
  
Jensen bit back a laugh at the petulant mimicry and forced himself to continue, “Yes, ten for tossing the bowl, ten for disobeying, five for trying to avoid your punishment-”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You ordered a pizza instead of eating the oatmeal like I’d told you to.”  
  
“I cancelled the order!”  
  
“But you shouldn’t have done that in the first place, should you?” Jensen returned evenly, “And since you were ten minutes late; ten for lack of punctuality.”  
  
“That… that’s forty-five swats, Jensen.”  
  
“You know how to add. Should I be I’m impressed?” The alpha retorted dryly.  
  
But Jared was far too terrified to register the sarcasm, “Please… it’s…it’s my first offence… please…”  
  
“Fine,” Jensen sighed, “I’ll not give you the ten for coming ten minutes late. Happy?”  
  
Jared bit his lip.  
  
“Happy?” Jensen repeated.  
  
Jared inhaled shakily as he nodded, “Thank you, alpha.”  
  
“Instead of ten swats, you’re going to stand in the corner for ten minutes and contemplate the error of your ways. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
  
“Good.” Jensen agreed, rising; “Now pull down your pants and bend over the desk.”  
  
“What?!”   
  
Jensen sighed as he explained, “Look, I might’ve been on the receiving end of spankings, Jared; but I’ve never administered one before. I need to see what I’m doing, alright? It’s usually done bare-assed anyway. And it’s not like I haven’t seen you before this…I’d have taken you over my knee, but you’re too tall to bend over my lap comfortably.  _So._ ”  
  
Jared swallowed noisily but rose to his feet obediently.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen whispered.  
  
Jared was trembling hard enough that the whole desk seemed to be shaking. The warm palm pressed to the small of his back for reassurance only made him shake more.   
  
He keened when he felt himself being tugged upright but relaxed slightly when Jensen only pulled him into his arms. “Sshhh… it’s nothing to be afraid of sweetheart…”  
  
Jared whimpered, “I’m s’rry,”  
  
Jensen tightened his hold, “its fine…”  
  
Jared shook his head, mewling in distress when he felt Jensen withdraw slightly.  
  
“Look at me, Jared. Please?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“C’mon, kiddo; look at me.” Jensen cajoled.  
  
Jared resisted awhile longer but the repeated requests wore him down until he hesitantly peered through his bangs to meet the green eyes.  
  
“You’re scared?”  
  
Jared bit his lip and nodded.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’ll hurt,”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen agreed, “It will. … But it’s a punishment, Sweetheart. It’s meant to hurt.”  
  
Jared nodded as he exhaled shakily, trying to put on a brave face.  
  
“It’ll be painful, yes…But not unbearably so; alright? You may find it hard to sit for a day or two but I promise; there’s no lasting damage. Okay?”  
  
Jared nodded again even though the words were not exactly comforting. Nevertheless, he appreciated the honesty.  
  
Jensen hesitated.  
  
“Alpha?” Jared questioned curiously.  
  
“You’ve never been spanked before in your life, have you?”  
  
“No, Sir.”  
  
“Use my name, please.” Jensen corrected absently, but his eyes were far-off. Then he seemed to come to a decision, “Alright, change of plans.”  
  
Jared tried not to look too hopeful.  
  
“Instead of your due thirty-five, I’m going to give you just ten this time. And then you stand facing the wall for another ten minutes. Deal?”  
  
Jared licked his dry lips before nodding, “Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Novae vitae

Chapter-7

  
  
  
  
Jared stretched out over the cool wood of the table, resting on his elbows so that his rear was upturned perfectly to receive the punishment. He obliged when Jensen nudged his feet shoulder-width apart and braced himself for the blows, blushing when the alpha raised his tee and tucked it in under him to ensure it didn’t cover his butt.  
  
Jensen worked his left hand under Jared palm and massaged the bared skin of his lower back for a moment. Jared could feel the alpha’s body heat bleeding in from where he was pressed against his side and gripped the offered hand.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
There was a muted ‘ _smack_ ’ and for a second Jared didn’t realize what the sound meant, but then pain blossomed on his right nether cheek and Jared understood that the hit hadn’t been just for show. The second hit was on the left cheek and he clenched instinctively.  _This was going to hurt_ …  
  
  
By the time the ten hits were done, he felt as though his butt was on fire; his face marred with tears and snot.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen praised softly as he helped him straighten. His hands flew automatically towards his bruised rear but were caught.  
  
“No rubbing till you’re done with your corner time,” Jensen admonished lightly, walking him to a plain corner of the room and making him stand facing it. He wondered if it would be alright to kick off his trousers completely because having them mid-thigh somehow felt even more revealing than not wearing them at all.   
“You can put your hands on the wall, or behind your head. But you touch your butt and I’m taking you over my knee. Clear?”  
  
“Yes, Alpha.” He managed to sniffle, choosing not to risk finding out Jensen’s reaction to him disrobing completely and obediently placing his hands on the wall in front.  
  
Jensen squeezed his neck once in commiseration and straightened, “Your time starts now. I’ll call you when your ten minutes are up.”  
  
The first two minutes passed with resisting the impulse to disobey and rub at his bruised rear; and then he realized that if it hurt this much, he surely had Jensen’s handprint blazing in red on his skin and anyone who walked in would be able to see just what a naughty boy he’d been. He nearly broke when he heard Katie’s voice at the door of the study, but Jensen just stood there and spoke to her in low ones, not allowing her any further in. He heard the alpha say ‘sorry’ but couldn’t make out what else was being said.  
  
By the time Jensen came to collect him, he felt every bit like the bratty kid Jensen had all but accused him of being. He stood quietly while Jensen helped draw up his pants and allowed the alpha to lead him from the room by hand.  
  
They paused in front of the kitchen table where the upturned bowl of oatmeal was still lying on the floor.  
  
“Changed your mind yet?” Jensen asked softly.  
  
He shook his head, terrified of further punishment but defiant.  
  
Jensen sighed and pushed him down on one of the hardwood chairs around the table. His sore bottom twinged at the contact, but he clenched his jaw and endured; watching as Jensen fetched a spoon and scooped up the fallen oatmeal from the top of the heap into a small bowl, taking care to collect only the bits that hadn’t come into direct contact with the floor.  
  
“Hungry?” The alpha questioned, placing the bowl on the table and retrieving a rag to clean up the rest of the mess.  
  
He eyed the unpalatable gruel in the bowl distrustfully and mutely shook his head.  
  
“You realize you’re going to bed without dinner in that case, don’t you?”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Fine,” Jensen grumbled, then tossed the rag into the sink and rinsed it (and his hands) before returning to fetch him.   
  
Jared stiffened when he was directed to lie on his front and felt hands tug his pants down again, but Jensen only rubbed some aloe gel on his bruised skin before leaving with a curt ‘good night’.  
\---  
Jensen was in the kitchen when Jared appeared the next morning.  
  
“Good morning, slept well?” The alpha questioned, expertly chopping up onions and greens.   
  
Jared mustered up a cautious smile, “Yeah.”   
  
“Hungry?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
Jensen hesitated for the barest instant before pulling out a bowl from the refrigerator. Jared felt his face fall as he recognized it to be the same as the one that had been used for his oatmeal.   
  
“You can have some bread and omelet,” Jensen told him, “but only after you finish your oatmeal.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“I'm willing to share.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“The oatmeal.” Jensen elaborated, “I'm willing to help you finish it.”  
  
“Do I have to?” Jared whined, resigned to his fate. By now he was beginning to wonder if Jensen would force him to eat it even if it spoilt after his repeated refusals-  _provided he was willing to endure his grumbling stomach that long_.  
  
“It’s completely up to you whether you want my help.” Jensen announced.  
  
“Your assistance,” He grumbled; then, noticing Jensen’s arched brow added, “Please.”  
  
Jensen nodded and turned back to where he’d been chopping, efficiently shifting the diced vegetables to a bowl and cracking two eggs into the bowl. He whipped the mixture to a frothy blend and upturned it on the heated pan before grating some cheese over it and covering the pan to allow the omelet to cook on a low flame. Once done, he fetched some bananas and a couple of strawberries from the fruit bowl before slicing them up and adding them to the porridge and drizzling a little honey on top.  
  
“Cream?”   
  
Jared watched the alpha turn the bland meal into something that actually looked appetizing and managed a quick nod, “Yes.” A reprimanding look from Jensen had him blushing furiously as he was essentially reduced to the level of a rude child, “Please …and uhm, sorry.”  
  
The alpha smiled at the correction and placed the bowl in front of him and moved back to the slowly cooking omelet and added in strips of bacon.  
  
“Thought you were helping me finish this?” Jared questioned, poking at the prettily decorated- _but still off-the-floor_  gruel.  
  
“I will,” Jensen agreed, watching him prod at the sweet cereal and moving to pop two slices of bread into the toaster, “It’s… it’s a thing with me… not letting food go to waste. Call it a sensitive issue of mine, if you will.” He shrugged.  
  
“It’s not  _wasting_  if it fell to the floor, Jensen!” Jared interrupted, still hesitating from taking a bite.  
  
Jensen sighed and ducked his head, “I-… I read a book in my teenage. It was about these scavenger children, you know? They were so poor… _and so hungry_ … they used to raid the garbage truck. The… truck was parked for an hour before the… the garbage was transferred to the waste processor… these children would sneak into it then. Any food they found would be cherished… I… It just affected me…These kids… they had  _nothing_. So I promised myself that I wouldn’t waste stuff.”  
  
Jared swallowed, feeling a strange sense of shame at the words.  
  
“And our floor’s cleaned every day, you know?” Jensen continued, oblivious, “I mean… of course I’m not going to eat stuff off it…but the parts that didn’t touch the floor?” He shrugged again, “It helps me remember how lucky I am.  _How blessed_.”  
  
Jared made himself take a spoonful of porridge before his inner germ-phoebe roused anew just as Jensen set a plate of fluffy omelet and toast in front of him. Jensen’s smile of gratitude  _\- and was that pride?_ \- was worth it, though. … And he realized that it didn’t taste any different, actually.  
  
He watched the man help himself to a large spoonful of porridge before taking a second bite himself. They continued passing the bowl back and forth till it was empty and the silence was surprisingly companionable.   
  
“I’m holding you guilty if I get diarrhea,” Jared mumbled as he took the last bite and licked his spoon clean.  
  
Jensen only grinned that much more.  
  
“So, why the sudden desire to cook, today?” Jared questioned, digging into his bread and omelet. He continued once his mouth was more-or-less empty, “Not that I’m complaining,”   
  
“Dude, don’t talk with your mouth full,”  
  
“You are  _so_  annoying!” He retorted with a grin.  
  
Jensen shook his head, and then sobered, “I might’ve given everyone the week off in a fit of anger last night?”  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
Jensen ducked his head, red suffusing his cheeks a he confessed, “Look, I’d had a long day yesterday; you were acting like a bratty kid. I … I over-reacted.”  
  
“So call ‘em back,” Jared suggested, pointing at the alpha with his spoon, “Say you changed your mind.”  
  
“I told them all to take a week’s paid holiday. Can’t go back on my words.”  
  
Jared stared at the man curiously-  _back when he’d been an alpha himself, he had never considered the feelings of his employees_ \- “What’re you planning to do?”  
  
“Not just ‘me’ anymore, Jared. But we’ll make do; you and I.” He finished confidently.  
  
“You’re crazy!” Jared gaped, unsure whether to laugh or take the man seriously.  
  
“Oh c’mon… its not gonna be that bad.” Jensen soothed.   
  
Jared shook his head and concentrated on finishing the last of his omelet.  _What? It tasted heavenly after a fortnight of varieties of bland porridge?!_  
  
It took a few minutes for him to realize that Jensen had sobered. And was staring contemplatively at his juice glass.  
  
“What?”  
  
The alpha actually jumped, “Huh?”  
  
“You’ve been staring at that glass like it holds the secrets of the universe, Jensen.  _So._ ” He shrugged.  
  
Jensen let out a weary sigh and nodded, “We need to talk, Jared.”


	8. Chapter 8

Novae vitae  
Chapter-8

  
  
  
  
Jared dug his nails into his forearms to keep from trembling visibly as he followed Jensen into the study with the alpha taking his usual seat behind the massive oak table and Jared settling in the chair across.  
  
“Just wanna know about your plans, Kiddo. Relax.”  
  
“Plans?” Jared echoed blankly.  
  
“Yeah,” The alpha nodded. “I mean… you must’ve thought something… What’re you going to do…?”  
  
“About?” Jared felt his eyebrows hit his hairline.  
  
“Uh… your life?”  
  
“I-… I don’t understand.”  
  
“These past weeks you’ve been…” Jensen hesitated, obviously casting around for a word that would not offend Jared, “ _recouping_. I just wanted to know what your plans are…  _after_. I mean, are you re-joining your office or…?”  
  
“I’m an omega.”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen’s expression clearly questioned ‘so?’  
  
“That means I’m no longer eligible for jobs… atleast not my old one.”  
  
Jensen’s mouth fell open, “What? No, you… God, Jay, I’m so sorry, man…”  
  
He shrugged, trying to act like it didn’t bother him, “Its fine. I’ve got enough saved.”  
  
Jensen dropped his eyes and Jared’s gaze was drawn to the way he licked his lips before glancing up again, “About that…”  
  
Jared swallowed apprehensively.  _Now what???_  
  
“You’ve spent nearly one-third your account balance in the past fortnight, Jared.” Jensen broke the news to him gently.  
  
Jared felt his mouth drop open, “What?!”  
  
“You… kind of indulged in retail therapy?”  
  
“No, I mean, yes…” He sighed, he had bought himself some video games and clothes but… “Fine; I mean… I –I spent some, but not  _that_  much…” He hesitated, looking up, “Did I?”  
  
Jensen passed the bank statement across the table wordlessly.  
  
“I... I don’t understand,” Jared mumbled, looking at the bank statement in his hand. “Where is the rest of my money?”  
  
Jensen ducked his head, “Your father cut you off your inheritance, I’m sorry,”  
  
Jared stared.  
  
“Your trust funds’ have been transferred to your father’s name and any accounts or financial holdings you had in collaboration with either of your parents have been closed to you. I... I hadn’t expected him to...” He licked his lips self-consciously, “I’m sorry; I didn’t think to transfer your money to a safe holding until it was too late... The only money you have to speak of is what remains in your personal account,”  
  
“And even that’s yours,” He whispered.  
  
“No,” Jensen shook his head, then sighed, “I mean, legally yeah, maybe... but that money is yours, Jared.”  
  
“But I’m not allowed to spend it without your say-so,” He groused, his frustration with the situation coming out as anger.  
  
Jensen shook his head again, “It’s your money, man. You have every right to spend it as you desire.”  
  
Jared looked away, thought of the pizza he’d ordered last night, “You stopped me yesterday,”  
  
Jensen lowered his gaze, “Yes. Yes, I did. I’m sorry. ... and Jared, I promise I’m not going to interfere in your financial matters. Unless it affects your health, like last night-”  
  
“You said it was because I’d ignored your order,” He protested petulantly.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Jensen’s lips but the alpha sobered quickly, “That too ... Irrespective, I guess I should have explained my reasoning to you better. I’m sorry, will you forgive me?”  
  
He nodded grudgingly.   
  
There was a moment’s silence before the alpha enquired, “Would... would you like to invest part of it? Your savings, I mean?”  
  
“I don’t know how,” He admitted, the direness of his situation making it seem claustrophobic.  
  
“But all these years...?” Jensen trailed off.  
  
“Paid Dad’s guys to handle it.”  
  
“I could ask my guys to help you, if you like,” Jensen offered.  
  
Jared bit his lip then nodded, “Yes, please.”  
  
Jensen nodded briskly. Then, after a brief pause, “And... have you considered getting a job?”  
  
Jared shook his head mutely.  
  
“You have more than enough saved for luxuries and as your custodian I can promise you that you will never lack in basic needs...” Jensen paused, meeting his eyes before continuing, “So you don’t  _have_ to get a job or anything, but I think it’ll help in rebuilding your self-image, alright? So just... just think on it. Okay?”  
  
Jared nodded. Even managed a tiny smile.  
  
“Okay, coming to the unpleasant bit in our talk then...”  
  
Jared felt his throat dry at the ominous words and it took everything in him to not shrink back instinctively.  
  
“While administering your... ah.... your punishment... I-...I noticed you weren’t wearing your plug, Jared.”  
\---


	9. Chapter 9

Novae vitae  
  
  
  


 

> _I noticed you weren’t wearing your plug, Jared..._
> 
>  

  
A sudden silence descended in the room and Jared felt like bawling as the words registered. He’d been so terrified of the spanking last evening that he’d forgotten his secret. He stared up with wide eyes, waiting for the alpha to make his pronouncement.  
  
Jensen just smiled sadly, his hand inching across the table as though to cover Jared’s own but then hesitated, leaving it lying on the table between them and entrusting the choice to Jared as to whether or not he wanted the contact.  
  
“Can you tell me why?”  
  
Jared blinked, realising he’d gotten lost inside his own head. “Huh?”  
  
“You weren’t wearing your plug, Jared. ... I-I want you to tell me why.”  
  
Jared ducked his head, unable to meet that keen green gaze, “Hurts,”  
  
This time Jensen didn’t hesitate to establish contact, “What hurts, Jared?”  
  
Jared felt his cheeks stain red, reflexively withdrawing his hand from the other’s hold, “It hurts to force it in...and... and to sit.”  
  
“You tried?” Jensen wanted to know.  
  
He nodded, “Once.”  
  
“Can... can you tell me why it hurt?”  
  
“Too... dry?” Jared hazarded, and then shrugged.   
  
Jensen closed his eyes at the confession, opening them after a long minute of silence, “Aldis told you why you need to wear it, right?” The alpha continued when Jared remained resolutely silent, “But I concede that you have your point too... So... how ‘bout a compromise, huh?”  
  
Jared peered curiously through his bangs.   
  
“You don’t have to wear it all day... just... when you go to sleep at night. How does that sound?”  
  
“Thank you,” He murmured dutifully, the waived ‘punishment’ and leniency in regulations making him genuinely grateful especially in context with the previous evening’s spanking.  
  
“And... and if you want, I... could help you.”  
  
Jared nodded, cheeks heating in embarrassed understanding; but didn’t comment.  
  
“Alright, so the last thing I wanted to ask you.... I’m meeting up with the gang tonight, would you like to join me?”  
  
“What do I have to wear?”  
  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Far as I know, I’m not the one who frequently features on the best-dressed lists at events, Jared.”  
  
Jared smiled slightly for the first time since entering the room, “Where are we going?”

  
\---  
  
He was pleasantly surprised to find everybody welcoming him warmly. It was like he had been a part of their circle forever instead of his first real day with them. And yet, it was so very different from when he’d gone out with his friends; for one, everyone spoke  _way too softly_  (in fact, more than once he’d had to ask for something to be repeated) and ‘ _thanks_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’ made appearances far more often (even while speaking to the staff) than he was used to. The difference was even more pronounced when familiar loud laughter from near the entrance had him looking up reflexively, only to meet Stephan’s onyx coloured eyes.  
  
“Why don’t you invite them to join us?” Someone suggested and the others assented. He glanced enquiringly at Jensen and at his alpha’s nod rose to go greet his friends.  
  
“Ackles letting you off your leash already, Bitch?” Chase asked the moment he stepped up to them. The casual use of the insult hurt even more after his weeks with the strict no-expletives policy Jensen adhered to.  
  
“Stop being an ass, Chase.” Genevieve smacked Chase upside the head, “It’s so good to see you, Jared. How’re you doing?”  
  
He smiled at the petite beta.  _He had always liked Genevieve._  “Good,”  
  
“That’s... that’s good, Jaybird.” Chad whispered before shuffling closer to pull him into a hug.  
  
Jared closed his eyes and soaked in the momentary comfort. Not many people knew just how incredibly loyal of a friend Chad could be and he felt privileged to have known this side of the blonde. He pulled away after a moment, “I-... I came to ask if you guys would like to join Jensen and the rest of us...?”  
  
“Dude!” Stephan finally spoke up, “We’re not letting those supercilious bastards ruin our fun!”  
  
Even though he’d shared Stephan’s opinion till a few weeks ago himself, now that he’d come to know them a little better, the insult cut deep. “Oh... ummm,” He turned, intending to go and inform the others (in more polite terms) but faltered when he found Jensen standing just a few feet behind. “Jensen...” He paused, unsure of how to continue.  
  
The older alpha smiled wryly, “I heard,”   
  
Jared blushed, acutely aware of how  _loud_  ... how uncouth his friends were being, especially after the hospitality extended to him and stepped forward to his custodian, “I’m sorry,”  
  
“No need,” The alpha assured, “I’m well aware that we’re.... slightly too.... _old-..._  to keep up with you youngsters. I just came over to tell you that it’s fine if you want to hang out with them. You haven’t spent time with them in awhile... and we’ve been boring you for far too long now.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No one will be offended, I promise.”  
  
Jared offered a shy smile and turned back to join the others who were heading towards a table on the opposite end of the room and turned back askance when he felt a hand at his wrist.  
  
“Stay safe,”  
  
He raised a curious brow.  
  
Jensen stepped closer, “Alcohol… your biology’s different now.”  
  
“So I have to stick to mocktails?” He demanded mulishly.

“No… I’m not saying that. Just…” Jensen shrugged, “be careful, okay?”

  
\---

  
Jared woke up to an annoyingly incessant beeping and what sounded like the entire drum-line of an orchestra composing a symphony (a really  _REALLY_  loud and unpleasant one) inside his head. Groaning, he forced one eye open and instantly scrunched it closed when the light assaulted his eyes. The beeping stopped and he rolled over to get some more sleep, hoping the orchestra in his head would switch to some lighter tunes.  
  
The beeping began again.  
  
“Dude…” Someone grumbled.  _The voice sounded suspiciously like Stephan’s_ …  
  
A dirty sock hit his face. Jared batted the smelly fabric off himself. And buried his face in the cushions.  
  
He distantly heard the click of a lock and the familiar creaking of Chad’s apartment door opening.  
  
“Jared?” A soft voice enquired and cool hands cupped his face.  
  
He blearily forced his eyes open (again) and focused on what appeared to be Jensen Ackles’ concerned gaze. ( _Or hopefully, he was hallucinating_ …)  
  
And then he threw up.

  
\---

  
The next time Jared was coherent, he was woken by Mozart’s symphony 2 blaring from his phone.  _Chad’s ringtone_.  
  
He forced his eyes open in slits and peered around hoping to locate the offending device but his eyes instantly flew open as he noticed Jensen dozing in a chair.  
  
(And naturally that was a bad idea given his hangover and he groaned as the light assaulted his sensitive pupils.)  
  
Jensen jerked awake at his moan, looking rapidly around to identify what had woken him and relaxed lightly as he noticed Jared awake. Reaching out without breaking eye-contact, the alpha plucked the (still ringing) phone off the bedside table and offered it to him.  
  
Jared accepted it wordlessly and flipped it open. “Yeah?”  
  
Acutely conscious of the eyes on him, he kept his answers monosyllabic. Fortunately, Chad seemed to get the hint and kept the call brief. He wetted his chapped lips before speaking once he was done with the phone-call, “Am I going to be punished?”  
  
Obviously the alpha had not expected him to ask outright and simply gaped at him for a few seconds before composing himself. “Do you think you deserve to be?”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Tell me what I would be punishing you for, Kiddo.”   
  
Jared swallowed at the hard edge to the alpha’s voice before answering, “I sneaked away-”  
  
“Genevieve informed me where you were headed before you guys left,” Jensen interrupted.  
  
He gawked in surprise, “What?! Why?!”  
  
“Apparently she was afraid you’d get yourself in trouble with me for leaving without my ‘permission’,”  
  
Jared snickered at the geeky finger quotes Jensen made before sobering, “Was she right?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “No, you don’t need my permission. You’re old enough and- _I assume_ \- mature enough to handle yourself. … That is not to say that I didn’t appreciate the notification. You don’t need my permission, but you  _are_  under my protection. So I would appreciate atleast a vague idea about your whereabouts. Or even the time when I can expect you back. … had she not informed me, I would have put out an APB on you.”  
  
“You’d… worry?” Jared asked; the concept strangely alien to him.”Why?”  
  
“Because…” Jensen hesitated, and then shrugged, “Just because.”  
  
Jared ducked his head with a blush.  
  
“What else?”  
  
“I-…I disobeyed?”  
  
Jensen simply continued to gaze back steadily at him.  
  
“You warned me against drinking…”  
  
“But you didn’t believe me,” Jensen sighed.  
  
“I did!” Jared protested, “Chase and Stephan even teased me about it,”  
  
Jensen’s lips thinned, the vein at his temple pulsing visibly as the alpha tried to reign in his temper, “Give me some credit, Jared. If you’d heeded my warning, I wouldn’t have had to wonder whether I was making a mistake by not taking you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped.”  
  
“t’was that serious?” He whispered, body curling on itself instinctively in response to the alpha’s ire.  
  
Jensen jerked his head in a curt nod. “After you threw up, you passed out and nothing I did managed to wake you. …I finally resorted to sticking a finger down your throat till you threw up again-”  
  
“But I-…I just had a few drinks… nothing more than what I used to when I first began…”  
  
“Your metabolism’s different now.”  
  
“You’d warned me,” He admitted immediately, half terrified of being spanked again, “I’m sorry,”  
  
“Just…” Jensen hesitated before determination firmed his features, “Just tell me this wasn’t another attempt at offing yourself,”  
  
His head jerked up at that in surprise, “It wasn’t. I- I swear.”  
  
“Good,” The alpha acknowledged with a curt nod and Jared knew that the topic had been closed.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help prodding at the sore spot like one did with a loosened tooth, “Am-” He swallowed, repeating his original question, “Am I going to be punished?”  
  
Jensen’s gaze on him sharpened assessingly, “It almost sounds like you  _want_  to be, Jared,”  
  
He swallowed, “I know you’re still angry.I- I can see it, Jensen…. If you wailing on my ass would mean I won’t have to live in fear of the other shoe dropping…” He shrugged, “Then yes, go ahead and punish me,”  
  
“Fine,”  
  
Jared felt his heart drop down to his stomach as fear overtook his momentary bravado, “Jen?”  
  
“Is this room okay, or would you prefer to head to the study?”  
  
“He-hee-here is fi-fii-fine.” He stuttered.  
  
“Great.”Jensen nodded, jerking his head for him to get in position.  
  
Jared hesitated as he slowly sat up, pushing the covers down. He lowered his feet to the ground and began standing so that he could offer his rear up for punishment when Jensen pulled him into an embrace.  
  
“Idiot,” the alpha whispered softly.  
  
Jared clutched back, body shaking in the unexpected relief of it all.  
  
“You would have gone through with it, wouldn’t you? Let me take out my ire on your perky little butt?”  
  
He ducked his head, cheeks flaming as he thought of the alpha climbing up on the bed next to him and hooking an arm under his belly, curling it over his side to hold him in place. The slow drag as his pants were pulled down about mid-way to his thighs and a warm hand brushing over his bared skin...  
  
“Why would I be punishing you?”  
  
“Because I made you angry,”  
  
Hard knuckles dragged across the cotten covered skin of his back.  
  
Jared yelped, jerking violently at the unexpected action. “Heavens! Warn a guy, will you?”  
  
“Try again,” Jensen’s voice was implacable and even if he couldn’t see it, buried as his face was into the curve of the alpha’s shoulder, he knew the alpha was rolling his eyes.  
  
“Why would I punish you, Jared?” The man repeated.  
  
“I-I don’t know!” He yelled out as warm fingers slipped under his shirt to rub at the stinging skin, terrified that it was a prelude to another knuckle-grind.  
  
“Because you put yourself at risk,” Jensen whispered.  
  
Jared hung his head, preparing himself mentally for the upcoming punishment.  
  
“I’m sorry I frightened you- I’m not actually going to punish you, Jared...But you- you scared me. Alright? You scared me, Jared.” Jensen mumbled as he noticed him tensing up, the alpha’s shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs and one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of Jared’s head.  
  
“You... you always apologise, but you keep doing the same things, Jensen!” Jared whispered, face pressed against the alpha’s neck where Jensen’s hand held him. He felt fingers tighten in his hair at his words as a shudder ran through the alpha.   
  
He wished he could hold the alpha himself but his arms were pressed against his sides.  
  
“I... I’m sorry,” Jensen repeated, his voice wet with unspilled tears.  
  
Jared was exhausted and in too much pain from his hangover to be moved. He shrugged tiredly, remaining as stiff and unresponsive as he’d been since this began. “You’re the alpha, Jensen.” He reminded.  
  
Jensen released him abruptly and turned away, “I...”   
  
And then he walked out of the room without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter-10**

  


 It was past noon when Jared finally stepped out of his room. His head still throbbed dully as he stood at the door of the study for a moment, watching Jensen work.  
  
“How’re you feeling?” The alpha queried without looking up from his file.  
  
“UH... better,” Jared mumbled, stepping in and sinking into the soft leather chair across from Jensen.  
  
“Want some coffee?”  
  
“Yes, please...”  
  
The alpha nodded, smoothly rising from his seat to head to the nearby desk where a thermos was waiting to pour Jared a steaming cup.  
  
“I spoke to Chad about getting me a job,” He said after a few sips.  
  
Jensen looked up, “Yeah?”  
  
He nodded, “That’s the reason he called this morning... He’s set up an interview for me.”  
  
“That’s... that’s good. When?”  
  
“Today, in an hour,”  
  
“Oh... uhm, wow... Guess you need to get ready in that case.”  
  
He nodded, emptying the cup and placing it next to the carafe before leaving the room. He pulled on a plain black tee-shirt and plaid over-shirt, paired it with dark jeans and called it good.  
  
Jensen raised an eyebrow when he saw him but didn’t say a word.

  
\---

  
Jensen returned from the local grocer late in the evening and nearly dropped his purchases when he saw the state of the kitchen. When he had left an hour and a half ago, it had been pristine but now, the wall next to the stove was splattered in what he assumed was sauce (and  _hopefully_ , not blood), the chopping board was smeared in tomato juice and other mangled vegetable pieces, the counter was littered with broken egg-shells that were still lazily dripping their contents and there was flour all over.  
  
Placing his bags on a conveniently placed chair, he carefully picked his steps through the messy floor and found Jared curled on the other side of the counter with his knees pulled up to his chest and face wet with tears.  
  
“Jared? Kiddo?” He asked softly, crouching before the crumpled man.  
  
Watery hazel eyes met his and Jared opened his mouth but all that emerged was a strangled sob.  
  
“Hey-hey-hey... ssshhh...” Jensen soothed, hands fluttering aimlessly, but never actually alighting on the omega’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m worthless...” The omega mumbled as he finally caught his breath.  
  
“No you’re not!” Jensen denied instantly. Then, opening his arms wider: “May I?”  
  
Jared looked blankly at him before understanding that the alpha wanted to hold him.  _It was something he himself would have done for an upset omega or beta, but now that he himself was an omega, he figured it was his turn to be held._  
  
Nodding mutely, he leaned forward and the alpha promptly wrapped him in a warm embrace and turned so he was the one resting with his back against the side of the central island while Jared was curled in his arms like a child.  
  
He burrowed his face against the soft fleece of the man’s jacket and sighed.  _Being held wasn’t that bad..._  
  
“The interview didn’t go well?” Jensen asked softly after a minute.  
  
He shook his head, not wanting to be reminded of the humiliating encounter, “No one wants an omega...”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
He shook his head. ... It was better to think that it was him being an omega that was at fault rather than...  
  
“Jared?” Jensen interrupted.  
  
“T’was a disaster,”  
  
“Why? They didn’t approve of your outfit?” Jensen asked; a gentle tease in his voice.  
  
He stiffened, “How’d you know?”  
  
“Seriously?! They let you go because they didn’t like the way you dressed?”  
  
“They didn’t like my qualifications either.” He grumbled petulantly.  
  
“What sort of qualifications did they want?” The alpha asked; a strange note in his voice.  
  
“A graduate,”  
  
“So? You went to college!”  
  
“Never finished,” He confessed.  
  
“Damn it, Kiddo... Why’d you sabotage yourself like that?!”  
  
He curled tighter into himself as he heard the barely there, but still present accusation beneath the lightly spoken words. “College was boring!”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “You’re an idiot.”  
  
Jared felt his face begin to crumple at that and immediately Jensen was pulling him tighter and apologising, “It’s a joke, Kiddo. You’re way smarter than you pretend.”  
  
“Am not,”  
  
“Are too,” Jensen shot back childishly just as a string of egg yolk finally spilled over the edge of the table and landed on the alpha’s shoulder.  
  
Jared let out an undignified snort at the dismayed expression on the alpha’s face.  
  
“Do you wanna tell me why you went all ‘ _Hulk, smash_ ’ on my kitchen or do I hafta guess?”  
  
Jared felt his momentary cheer vanish as he looked around, “Just another thing I’m no good at,”  
  
Gentle but insistent fingers tilted his head up till he was looking directly into worried green eyes, “Care to repeat that, Kiddo?”  
  
“I tried to cook,” He shrugged, “Failed... like I do at everything,”  
  
Jensen sighed, “Have you  _ever_  cooked, Jared?”  
  
He shook his head mutely.  
  
“Not even instant noodles or.... I dunno, soup?” The alpha barely managed to conceal his surprise.  
  
Jared shook his head, “I never even made myself a bowl of cereal, Alpha.”  
  
“Jensen,” The man amended, “Or even Jen, if you prefer; but please stop calling me ‘Alpha’.”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared repeated obediently.  
  
“Right, so... ummm... you’ve never cooked and you wanted to, today....”  
  
Jared nodded miserably.  
  
“What were you trying to make?” Jensen asked as he rose to his feet and pulled Jared up with him.  
  
“Omelettes,”  
  
Jensen looked around once more and Jared could see the alpha trying to put the ingredients strewn all over as components of an omelette.  
  
“Would it be okay if I assisted you?”  
  
Jared nodded mutely.  
  
“Great. Um....” Jensen hesitated, “Look, honestly, I’m not too good at this myself, but I can just about manage an omelette... So, uh... do you wanna watch today, or do you want to actually ... you know... _do_ it.”  
  
“Do it,”  
  
“Oh, ummm... okay. Right.” He got a bowl and scooped in the tattered tomato strips before fetching onions and bell-peppers. “Can you dice these?”  
  
Jared glanced mistrustfully at the knife but accepted the vegetables and made a valiant effort at chopping them. The pieces were rough hewn and unevenly sized but after a ten minute struggle, he was finally done. He glanced up and was taken aback by how much cleaner the kitchen looked already. Jensen was scrubbing away at the far wall which was streaked with ketchup and the platforms were already wiped. The egg shells and remnants of vegetables from his previous attempts had been cleared away as well.  
  
“I’m done,” He announced.  
  
The alpha glanced back at him and valiantly managed to curb his smirk when he spotted the misshapen pile of chopped pepper and onion. (Jared wasn’t fooled.) Jensen fetched a packet of sausage from his purchases and some cheese. Searching through the drawers yielded a grater and Jared was next tasked with grating a small cube of parmesan while Jensen sliced the sausage and some baby-corn. He’d even rescued some of the mushrooms from Jared’s earlier attempt and added that to the bowl.  
  
“Okay, so now; we crack the eggs,” Jensen explained, using a fork to crack one egg and neatly pour the contents into the bowl. “You try,”  
  
Jared accepted the fork but misjudged the force and managed to spray the counter-top. Fortunately, the alpha only laughed and handed him another, “Try again.”  
  
This time the egg cracked perfectly through its middle and he was able to add it to the bowl. Jensen showed him how to beat it up into a frothy mixture and added a pinch of salt. He then put in a dash of flour and some milk to get the ‘ _right consistency_ ’. And then he heated some oil in a saucepan before upturning the entire bowl in it. He let Jared add in the grated cheese and then covered it to let it cook ‘on low heat’.  
  
They worked in tandem to clean the kitchen while the omelette cooked and soon had the place was returned to its former glory.   
  
It wasn’t the best looking omelette (and perhaps not the best tasting one either), but it was the first thing Jared had cooked himself and he found himself savouring the flavours in a way he’d never appreciated in other omelettes he’d tasted. _He felt like he could do anything after this._  
\---  
  
By the time the week ended and Katie returned, Jared was confident about making omelettes and almond soup- even if it was still had the occasional lump.   
  
“Want me to ask her to teach you?” The alpha asked, leaning against the door-jam as he watched Jared put bread in the toaster.   
  
“I. .. Some other time, maybe.”   
  
“Thought you enjoyed cooking,” Jensen's eyes narrowed.   
  
“I did…  _do_.” Jared admitted. “But I have an interview lined up today.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen questioned, eyes sparkling. “That's awesome, man!”  
  
Jared blushed, “let's see how it goes.”  
  
“It'll be great.” The alpha assured   
  
  
  
And technically he wasn't wrong. The interview did go well and Jared was asked to begin the very same evening...  
  
Jensen was all smiles when he came by to pick him up. “So.... how're we celebrating?”   
  
Jared shook his head, “Nothing to celebrate.”   
  
“Of course there is! It's your first day of work at a new job, kiddo. That's something special.”   
  
Jared bit his lip before confessing, “My last day as well. I've been fired.”  
  
“ _What?!_ Why?”  
  
“I-... I was bad for business.” He murmured.  
  
“What does that even mean? You messed up the cashbook or somethin’?”  
  
“Or something,” Jared whispered, wishing the alpha would stop digging.  
  
The car slowed as Jensen glanced at his passenger, “What aren’t you telling me, Kiddo?”  
  
He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he confessed, “I objected to having my ass fondled while I served.”  
  
“You were working as a ... server?” Jensen risked taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at the once proud alpha.  
  
Jared huffed out a mirthless laugh, “Dignity of labour and all that jazz,”  
  
“NO, that’s fine.” Jensen backtracked quickly, but there was a hint of sincerity in his voice that Jared appreciated, “It was just...  _unexpected_. So ... what happened? Some idiot decided to feel you up while you were pouring drinks?”  
  
He nodded miserably.  
  
“Jerk.” Jensen grumbled, “You put him in his place?”  
  
Jared allowed a brief smile to tug at his lips, “I caught his arm and twisted it.”  
  
“Attaboy!” Jensen cheered.  
  
He smiled at the unconditional support before remembering, “Manager thought it was bad for business.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
Jared shrugged, “Told me I was fired.”  
  
“Good riddance,” Jensen mollified, “You don’t need to sacrifice your dignity for your job,”  
  
“But I  _do_  need the money, don’t I?” He countered miserably.  
  
“What did you do?” Jensen asked, tone sharp as he focussed on what wasn’t being said.  
  
“He gave me a choice,” Jared began, “I was fired either way; but if I submitted to a punishment, then he’d pay me the day’s salary.”  
  
“What if you refused?”  
  
“I’d have to pay for the business I’d lost him... an- an amount that meant I’d not only lose my pay, but I’d be the one paying him fifty dollars,”  
  
Jensen swore softly under his breath before asking, “What’d you choose?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“What was the punishment?” Jensen asked, nostrils flaring angrily.  
  
“A spanking,”  
  
“He touch you?” The alpha demanded darkly.  
  
“Over my pants,” Jared admitted, “Thank God,”  
  
His arm shot out to brace himself against the dashboard when Jensen abruptly pulled the car to a side, breathing angrily, “I’ll kill him.”  
  
“Why?” Jared asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Jensen looked at him like he was crazy, “He hit you!”  
  
“So did you,” Jared shot back.  
  
For a long minute the alpha looked stricken but then some of the tension left his face as he nodded slowly, “Yes, I- I did. But that’s- ... I’m sorry?”  
  
“You’re my custodian,” Jared mumbled, letting the older man off the hook.  
  
“I am,” Jensen agreed, restarting the car, but pulling a U-turn to head back in the direction they came from, “But I’m still sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that,”  
  
Jared smiled briefly at the admission, “Where are we going?”  
  
“He give you a reference?”  
  
His shoulders slumped, “No.”  
  
“So we’re going to get it,”   
  
Jared watched as the alpha stepped out with a terse,  _‘Stay here’_  and headed to the bar he’d worked at. Jensen emerged five minutes later with a crisp paper in his hands which he passed to Jared.  
  
“Thanks,”  
  
“No problem,”  
  
Jared hid a smile as he tore his eyes away.  _Somehow, the simple gesture meant a lot... it was credit for something he’d achieved. His father would’ve given him twice the money, but wouldn’t have gone back to stand up for him, waving it off as unimportant and beneath him to have to actually ask for something... and he didn’t think his friends would’ve understood either. The fact that Jensen did was surprisingly nice._  
  
“Let’s celebrate!” He said suddenly.  
  
The alpha turned to grin at him, “Yeah?”  
  
He nodded, “I got a job that wasn’t a favour to my Dad. Yeah, I couldn’t keep it, but still. Also,” He fumbled at his pocket for a moment before pulling out a thin piece of paper and waving it triumphantly, “my first pay check.”  
  
“What d’you wanna do?”   
  
His smile dimmed, remembering the meagre amount. “Uhhh...”  
  
“We could rent a movie,” Jensen offered, “Katie would have dinner ready, so we don’t even need to cook. We could just kick back, enjoy a flick.”  
  
And Jared nodded gratefully, glad that even though Jensen had caught on to his quandary, he’d not made it awkward. “I’d like that.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11  
  
  
  
Jared made a few half-hearted attempts at landing another job in the days that followed, but being burned twice at the job-market had swamped his confidence. He suspected that something of his dejection had shown on his countenance because Jensen made it a point to engage him in idle chit-chat or a movie or… _something_  everyday once he returned from work. And despite how welcoming the alpha was trying to be, his sense of monachopsis didn’t disappear… which was why Jared hung back as he heard the indistinct female voice at the door. Jensen murmured something in reply as they walked in, a sedately dressed but elegant lady on his arm. He extended his free hand to Jared to beckon him closer and Jared stepped forward uncertainly, unable to place the stranger.  
  
“It’s true, then?” The woman asked.   
  
Jensen nodded.  
  
They both jumped when she dropped his arm and slapped him at that. Jared stepped up next to the man instinctively, knowing his height usually put people off violence.   
  
“I've never been  _so ashamed_  of you as I am in this minute, Jensen Ross Ackles.” She growled.   
  
“I'm sorry, mom.” Jensen whispered, one hand rubbing at the slowly blossoming pink handprint on his cheek.   
  
Jared just stared between the two of them.  
  
“It was an accident.” His alpha added.   
  
“How can something like this be an accident?” She demanded.   
  
“It _was_.” Jared interrupted. “I. .. he... Neither of us planned this.”  
  
“Fine,” She nodded grudgingly, obviously still reluctant to forgive her son. “Is he treating you right? If not, then you are welcome to come with me.”   
  
“No!” Jared answered instantly, and then bit his lip at the raised eyebrow his outburst garnered, continuing more evenly, “Jensen’s not ill-treating me. I- I’d like to continue staying here, please.”   
  
She studied him carefully at that. Then; after an awkward minute of silence followed Jensen to the study. Jared returned to the kitchen where he and Jensen had been experimenting with different spices on bite sized cubes of bread in their effort to prepare canapés before they were interrupted.   
  
  
Jensen came to call him nearly two hours later, haltingly explaining that his mother wanted to speak to Jared. He walked into the study and felt resentment flare as he noticed his journal open on her knees.   
  
“I haven't read it, Jared.” The beta informed him, following the direction of his gaze.  
  
He nodded jerkily but didn't believe the lie.  _The book was open at his last entry… Obviously she had been reading it._  
  
“Has Jensen spoken to you about what I do?”  
  
He shook his head, shooting a glance at the alpha. Jensen’s expression clearly spoke of his discomfort about the current discussion and something about it satisfied him.   
  
“I am a psychologist, Jared.” She informed him. “I didn't read anything, but I did glance through the pages to take a look at your handwriting.”   
  
Jared nodded to acknowledge her words even if he had reservations about their veracity and looked down to his feet.  _His penmanship was not all that great and he hated how he felt like a little kid summoned to the teacher's table._  
  
“Did you know that a trained graphologist can evaluate your mental health from your handwriting?”   
  
His head shot up in surprise, “What?”   
  
Mrs. Ackles smiled, “It's true.”   
  
He made a low humming sound, uncertain about how else to respond.   
  
“And what I saw has me concerned, Jared.” She continued.   
  
He swallowed and glanced at the alpha to find him watching the beta with furrowed brows.  
  
“You attempted suicide.”   
  
“He did.” Jensen filled in when Jared remained silent.   
  
“After the turn?”   
  
“Yes.” Jensen, again.  
  
“That’s not a sign of being ‘well-treated’.” She commented wryly, “Did you take him to the doctor?”   
  
“No,” Jensen answered. “He would have been put on suicide watch and they would have recommended he be settled. I am  _not_ doing that to him.”   
  
Jared smiled gratefully at the alpha.   
  
“He's suffering from depression.” The beta returned.   
  
“No, I'm not!”   
  
She looked at him indulgently, “You're okay with spending the rest of your life as an omega?”   
  
“I don't have a fucking choice anymore. Do I?” He snapped angrily.   
  
“Jared,  _language!_ ” Jensen reprimanded instantly even as the beta spoke over him, “And just how many times have you just thought of ending it, Jared?”   
  
“I...”  
  
“Now, I have not seen your writing from before the change, but the little I saw told me that you have been closing yourself off... you are not. ... Well, you are not dealing with the situation, son. You're hiding and it’s just getting worse over time...”  
  
Jared looked down, embarrassed by how accurately she had pinned him.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen’s voice sounded strangled and he looked up to see the concern and horror wrapped in a healthy dose of regret in the green eyes staring back at him.  
  
He tried to smile reassuringly at the alpha, “I’m not gonna  _do_  anything, Jen.”  
  
“Will you answer my questions?” The beta cut in, “Let me help?”   
  
“I-I'll try.”  
  
“Thanks.” She acknowledged with a smile. “How are you feeling?”   
  
He shrugged.   
  
“Jared.”   
  
“I - I don't know. What do you want me to say?”   
  
“Would you like me to be more specific?”   
  
“Yes,” he nodded. And then; at a glare from Jensen added a mumbled ‘please.’   
  
She watched the interaction impassively and nodded, “What do you think about my son?”   
  
“He's a good man,” Jared answered.   
  
“But he turned you. Doesn't that make you angry?”   
  
“It wasn't his fault.”   
  
“No?” She asked in surprise, “then whose fault would you say it was?”   
  
“Mine?” He asked and then shrugged, letting a mirthless chuckle, “who cares? It happened.”   
  
“Jared!” Jensen called aghast, but his mother was unruffled.   
  
“You don't feel any resentment?”   
  
“I was an idiot.” Jared shrugged, “I deserved it after what I did.”   
  
“No you didn't!” Jensen protested.   
  
“Jensen Ackles. You  _will_ remain quiet and let the boy speak.” She reprimanded. “Now, Jared. I  _did_ notice that in your writing. You feel guilty about something. May I ask what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Guilt.” She repeated. “You just told me that you deserved to be turned. And the only reason for you to say something like that is because you feel that you have done something that you need to be punished for. So again, what has you feeling so guilty that you think you deserved to be turned omega?”   
  
“I. ..” he stammered, “I. .. Please don't make me say it.”  
  
“As you wish. No one is going to force you to do anything, Jared.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Can - can I ask what you are doing these days? I mean . . .” And here, for the first time she hesitated; her demeanor softening as she asked, “Jensen told me about your former company's policy on omegas.”   
  
He felt himself blush even more. “N- nothing.”   
  
“He's learning to cook.” Jensen interrupted.   
  
“That's nice,” She smiled encouragingly. “Do you like cooking?”   
  
He shrugged, “I'm not really very good at it.”   
  
“You can always get better.” She returned. “But that's not what I asked.”   
  
“I like it,” He admitted. “Katie is a wonderful teacher.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
He stared at her blankly.   
  
“Are you applying for jobs?”  
  
“I am not qualified enough.”  
  
“No?” She asked in surprise, “I thought you were a Director at your last job?”  
  
“Dad got that one for me,” He admitted, an embarrassed blush darkening his features, “And technically, my ‘last’ job was as a  _server_.”   
  
She sucked in a sharp breath, throwing a displeased look towards Jensen but didn't comment.  
  
“It’s not his fault.” Jared cut in. “Besides, I didn't last more than a day.”   
  
“And thank heavens for that,” Jensen spat, before glancing at the beta and explaining: “Bastard was abusing him.”   
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you quit?”  
  
“I - I didn't. He fired me.”   
  
“Hmm... can I ask whether you want to work, Jared?”   
  
“I don't understand.”  
  
“Work.” She explained. “Do you  _want_ to get a job?”  
  
“I have to.”  
  
“No you don't!” Jensen interrupted. “If you don't want to, you don't have to.”   
  
Jared looked away, refusing to meet the alpha s eye.  
  
The beta nodded, “He's right. You don't have to; but if you want it, I may be able to help you ... I just need you to be sure. Okay? Take your time and think about it and you can tell me the next time we meet.”   
  
\---  
  
The silence between them was tense and uncomfortable as Jensen quietly lowered the sheets to bare Jared’s unclothed rear to the air-conditioned air of the room later that night. ...  _He had worn his briefs **and**  his pyjamas on the first night Jensen had come to help him with the plug, but having to undress before the alpha had been even more mortifying than having him finger him open. He had stuck to just his briefs for a week after that, allowing the older man to slide it below the curve of his butt and then carefully pull it back up after the plug had been inserted, but eventually he had begun going without. It was  **always** awkward and neither man met the others eye throughout the procedure, but as they gradually settled into a routine with Jensen carefully working Jared open on spit slick fingers before sinking the silicone plug into the lax orifice; they both began to relax into the situation; mostly they chatted about inane things and completely disregarded what was actually being done. _  
  
Jared spread his legs wider automatically when he felt the alpha’s finger brush against his ‘hole’, the movement raising the hem of the artfully frayed tee-shirt he usually wore to bed. There was a hitched breath and then Jensen’s fingers stilled.  
“Ja-Jared?”   
  
He very carefully tugged on the tee and did not glance back as he hummed a response.  
  
“Could- could you please lift your shirt?”  
  
Jared clenched his jaw and shook his head tiredly, “Just let it go, Jen.”  
  
For a long minute there was no sound apart from their breathing and then Jensen suddenly jerked the cotton up, “I’m sorry, but I need to know, Jared.”  
  
Jared scrambled away instantly, but he could see it in the horrified green eyes that it was too late already.   
“Happy now?” He demanded belligerently, pulling off the tee-shirt so that he was completely bare before the alpha and executing a slow turn onto his belly to showcase his scarred back before twisting to his side and glancing back up.  
  
Freckled cheeks darkened with a blush at his nudity but the alpha met his eyes bravely; anger visible in the throbbing vein at his temple, “Who did that to you?”  
  
Jared frowned at the unanticipated question, some of his anger draining away as the implication of his actions hit him and he grabbed at the pillow to protect what was left of his modesty. “What?”  
  
“Who hurt you like that?” Jensen elaborated, jaw clenched in restrained fury.  
  
“No-no one,”  
  
The alpha rubbed a tired hand over his face, some of the anger draining away as he met his eyes, “Marks like those don’t just appear out of thin air, Jared.  _Who. Hurt. You?_ ”  
  
“You want to know how I got ’em?” Jared asked.  
  
Jensen nodded.  
  
“Okay, then...  _Watch_ ” He slipped off the bed to walk to the chair where his discarded jeans were lying and tugged out the belt. He folded it in half and with his back to Jensen, let it fly. He heard the loud gasp just as a streak of fire raced down diagonally from his shoulder to his lower back.  
  
“Stop! Please... Jared, stop!” Jensen pleaded, rushing forward as he let another blow fly. The belt’s inertia broken by the alpha’s upraised arm as he acted instinctively to stop the macabre  _punishment_.  
  
Jared turned slowly, the belt dropping from numb fingers as he realized what had happened. He watched as Jensen stepped forward with out-stretched hands as if to pull him into a hug but stopped short of touching him. He smiled bitterly, realizing that the alpha didn’t want to touch someone as...  _as broken_  as him. ... He didn’t blame him.   
Given the latest surge in alpha-crimes; especially the sensational Kettering Drama where it was turning out that the omega had actually  _framed_ the alpha to gain access to his considerable assets... and all the smaller cases that were being found in its wake where the alpha had not actually been the abuser but was actually a  _victim_ ; Jensen couldn’t have known that Jared wouldn’t follow suit and frame him for ‘hurting’ him- using his fingerprints to make it seem like it had been Jensen who had beaten Jared so viciously instead of himself...  
He was brought out of his musing by the alpha’s gravelly voice.  
  
“I- I don’t know how to touch you without hurting you...” Jensen whispered, hands fluttering aimlessly over Jared’s shoulders but never actually landing.  
  
“What?” He questioned blankly.  
  
“I-I... I need to hug you, dammit!” Jensen grumbled, green eyes smarting from held back tears. “And your- your back is littered with so many welts that I’m terrified of touching you!”  
  
Jared couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards at that, wordlessly stepping forward in a silent offer. Jensen stared at him for a moment before opening his arms and closing them carefully around Jared. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”  
  
He shook his head, leaning his head against the alpha’s shoulder and lifting his own arms to embrace the man when the felt the tremors coursing through the other man, “Heavens, Jensen! What-what’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” The alpha shook his head and clung to him for another minute before pulling back, cheeks dry even though his eyes were suspiciously red.  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes in question.  
  
“I- I must’ve done something to make you hurt yourself like that...”  
  
“No!”  
Jared swallowed as he stared at the green eyes filled with so much guilt that he had trouble meeting the gaze, “It-... it wasn’t about you...it was  _never_  about you! I- ... it’s just that sometimes it’s all just too much. The pain grounds me.”  
  
“What- what did you do... you know, umm...  _before_?”  
  
“Hurt myself,” Jared admitted with a shrug, “but mostly drank till I forgot my sorrows,”  
  
“I’m sorry I took that from you,”  
  
“Or, you could say you saved me from certain death by liver cirrhosis.”   
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh, “How can you still be so forgiving?”  
  
“Can’t change what happened, Jen. So what’s the point on harping ‘bout it. I’ve got to move ahead. Find my way.”  
  
“Let me try something?” Jensen asked softly.  
  
He nodded, allowing the older man to pull him towards the bean bag in the corner of the room. He watched as Jensen carefully positioned a cushion between his widespread legs and beckoned Jared. He hesitated.  
  
“You- you don’t have to,” The alpha murmured after a moment, “I just thought-”  
  
Jared kneeled and crawled into the space created for him before he could finish.  
  
“You don’t- don’t have to kneel.” Jensen whispered, fingers threading through his hair to massage his scalp instantly, “You could sit cross-legged, if you want.”  
  
Jared nodded and made himself comfortable, loosely encircling his arms around Jensen’s waist and resting his head against one muscular thigh. It took only a few seconds before he registered that the thin sweatpants were saturated in Jensen’s scent. He glanced up in surprise only to find the alpha blush and duck his head slightly, “I...I- I thought it would help.”  
  
He managed a smile as he leant back to accept the offered comfort. For long minutes neither spoke, Jared simply basking in the steady, rhythmic brushes through his hair and the scent of  _alpha_  and  _protection_  and  _home_  teasing at his nostrils.  
  
“Tell me something?”  
  
He hummed in response, eyes still closed.  
  
Jensen bent till he was nearly double, arms carefully touching his bruised skin with a feather-light caress, “You inspire me, you know? You... you are ...” He searched for words for a moment before shrugging, “You just are.”  
  
Jared smiled at the praise even as a part of him waited in trepidation for the alpha’s question.  
  
“Today... today you hit yourself twice-”  
  
“You stopped me,” Jared cut in.  
  
“Yeah, but... you- you were keeping count, weren’t you?”  
  
The omega closed his eyes.  _Sometimes the man’s observational skills were really REALLY inconvenient._  
  
Fingers brushed through his hair again, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Jared bit back a smile.  
  
“I- I have been avoiding going the traditional route with you, Jared... but I- I think I was wrong... maybe-”  
  
“You planning to get me  _settled_?!”  
  
Absolute silence reigned in the room for a long moment as Jensen blinked down at him blankly before the words seemed to register with the alpha. He shook his head, “No... no, of course not!”  
  
Jared nodded, biting his lip abashedly after his outburst. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything,”  
  
“What... what does it involve? Getting  _settled_?”  
  
“I don’t know the details-”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared shook his head, “This is not the first time you’ve vehemently refused getting me settled... It’s- it’s not the sort of reaction you’d have if you didn’t know what ‘ _Settled_ ’ meant. ... In any case, you know more ‘bout it that I.  _So._ ”  
  
The alpha sighed and leaned back slightly even though his fingers didn’t stop their  _cafuné_. “It’s usually done after a turning…ostensibly to  _help_  the newly turned omega to adjust to their new life-”   
  
“But?”  
  
Jensen’s gaze did not waver as he met Jared’s hazel eyes, his fingers stilling: “I think you and I both know that it is not actually ‘help’, don’t we?”  
  
“So what –what is it? What does it involve?”  
  
“Breaking your alpha.”  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
Jensen sighed and resumed stroking his hair, “Alphas are usually stubborn if nothing else... _And proud_. They’d rather die than submit... traits you do not really want in your omega. So after a turning, the newly turned omega is put through a boot-camp of sorts... and I’m using the term very loosely here. There are professional centres which offer their services to help you get your omega  _‘settled’_... but each have their own styles so nothing’s set in stone. The alpha-custodian; usually the person who does the turning in a majority of the cases, signs the consent forms and specifies if there is anything off-limits...”  
  
“So they what...?  _Beat you up or something_?”  
  
“Among other things.” Jensen acknowledged, sighing at Jared’s curious expression that wordlessly begged him to continue. “Omegas are made to learn that they are not to wear anything their alpha has not specifically set aside for them-”  
  
“So they... walk around naked?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Primarily, yes. They’re not allowed to say ‘no’... _to anything_. Punishments are usually severe enough that by the end of it, the omegas prefer going through with whatever unappealing request the alpha has for them than be subjected to a repeat of the ‘lesson’...  _Settling_  can last from anything between a fortnight to a month or more and by the end of it; the omega is barely a shadow of the person they once were.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes in despair, barely able to contemplate the kind of  _torture_  the newly turned omegas faced to break their spirit so effectively. Jensen had done nothing but support him barring one memorable occasion when he’d insulted Katie and he was  _still_ reeling from all the ‘adjustments’; if he had to be ‘settled’...  
  
“I promise you- I  _promise_ \- that as long as you are with me, you will not have to worry about being ‘settled’, Jared. I don’t care what people say, I’m not doing that to you.”  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Don’t thank me for doing something that makes something so devious a possibility for you.”  
  
Jared smiled tiredly, “You said the  _traditional route_... if- if not  _settling_ , what-what did you mean?”  
  
“Well, in…in a traditional household, the omega would sleep on a palette in his alpha’s room- if not in his bed itself. They would be expected to umm...to service the alpha first thing in the morning and then present themselves for a maintenance spanking. It is believed that the dull, low-grade pain helps an omega to focus and not get distracted as they are wont to.”  
  
Jared scowled.   
  
The alpha chuckled at his expression and continued. “Yeah, I know. Anyway, the omega is expected to cater to all the alphas and betas of the household through the day-”  
  
Jared grimaced, “Sexually?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, “I guess. Anyway, once bedtime rolls around, the omega evaluates his behaviour through the day and presents himself for correction as required.”   
  
Jared swallowed, “And you… you think that is… that is what is required for… for me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “No, I- I’ve been neglecting my duties.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Omegas are supposed to  _need_  their alphas. ... but honestly, given I was the one to force this upon you, I didn’t think you’d like my company, so I- I’ve tried to minimise the amount of time you have to spend in my presence.”  
  
“I don’t hate your company, man. C’mon. You’re not that bad.” Jared refuted.  _As close as they had grown over the last three weeks, this explained why Jensen usually made himself scarce the minute dinner was over..._  He sighed internally.  _God, how had he messed this up? He enjoyed the older man’s company, dammit!_  
  
“Thank you,” Jensen returned, with a smile. “Anyway, so I was thinking... what if... at the end of everyday... you give me an evaluation.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You tell me what you did wrong...  _or right_.”  
  
Jared quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, “Why?”  
  
“I’ll punish you accordingly.”  
  
“You’ll  _what?!_ ” He yelped.  
  
“Punish you. Ideally a bare-assed spanking... that way you won’t have to resort to beating yourself with a belt.”  
  
“Why would I even admit if I made a mistake then? I could lie and tell you that I’ve been a perfect angel all day.”  
  
“Well, for one; I’m not an idiot... and you’re not that good a liar. For another, I would also decide if you need maintenance spankings or not.”  
  
Jared swallowed.  
  
“I won’t hit you out of anger or take out my frustrations on you. If I’ve had an exceptionally bad day and I fear losing control; I’ll tell you and we could do a rain-check.”  
  
Jared hesitated.  
  
“Of course, it doesn’t have to be me... you can pick anyone you want for your sessions.”  
  
“You know I don’t have anyone else...I’ll always choose you.”  
  
“What about Chad?”  
  
“He’s a good friend, but not someone who could restrain themselves from teasing me ‘bout it.”  
  
“Genevieve?”  
  
He just shook his head, smiling slightly at the thought of the diminutive beta administering a punishment.  
  
“I’ll not even suggest Stephen or Chase...they seem far too sadistic to not hurt you seriously... Okay, how ‘bout Katie?”  
  
Jared laughed outright, “Oh, hell no!”  
  
“My- my mom?”  
  
“Dude, she terrifies me! No way am I going upto her and  _asking_  to be punished. You do it- I trust you.”  
  
Jensen nodded, “I promise I’ll always consult you. Only if you agree with what I’ve decided shall I go through with it.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
  
“You already have two misdemeanours for hurting yourself like this... but I’m going to wait for a couple of days and let you heal some before administering your punishment. Let’s hope you do not accumulate too many counts of mischief in the meantime, shall we?”  
  
Jared blushed.  
  
“Alright, up on the bed. Let me set you up with the plug and we’ll call it a night.”  
  
He obediently rose and headed for the bed, lying down with his legs spread to help the alpha. Inhaling the smoky-citrus scent for the past half-hour had affected his body and it wasn’t long before the thick silicone intruder was pushing into his bowels for the night... He hated that he even found it half-way pleasurable. Instead of drawing the covers and leaving though; the alpha paused long enough to apply aloe-gel on the angry welts littering his back and only then pulled up the covers.  
  
Jared lay awake for a long time that night wondering just what his future held.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-12

  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks later, Jared sat nervously on the passenger seat as they drove all the way across town to visit Jensen’s parents. The alpha had reassured him that his parents would accept Jared and that it was  _Jensen_  who was in trouble for turning him in the first place, but the omega was still fighting butterflies in his stomach.   
  
Jared watched as Jensen’s father wrapped him in a bear hug and felt his eyes smart. The man was decidedly  _small_  when compared to either Jared or Jensen and while he might have been muscular once; age had definitely begun catching up on him, making him appear lean... but despite his slight physique, there was nothing frail about the hold he’d gotten on his son. Jared bit his lip and turned away, struggling to maintain his composure and remind himself that even if his father had not disowned him after his turning, he would  _not_  have greeted him with an embrace. He quickly swiped a hand across his face to rid himself of any lingering moisture before his custodian noticed but Jensen was curling an arm around his shoulders far too soon.   
  
“I-I need a minute, please.” He whispered, digging his heels in.  
  
The alpha paused, as if noticing his blotchy eyes for the first time, “Woah, what’s wrong, Kiddo?”  
  
He shook his head, “Nothing... just-” he shrugged, “Guess I missed Dad.”  
  
“I know I can’t compare- and frankly, I think he’s an idiot for disowning you, but if you want, I- I can be your Papa,” Jensen’s father’s voice murmured and Jared looked up from where he’d been hiding his face in Jensen’s shoulder to see the older man smiling softly at him.  
  
“Mr. Ackles?” Jared asked hesitantly.   
  
“Call me Papa,” The man smiled benevolently, opening his arms and pulling Jared in for an embrace.   
  
Jared wrapped his own arms around the slight figure and allowed himself to soak in the paternal affection- the unmistakable scents of  _home_  and  _comfort_.  
  
The under-butler brought in appetizers and Jared appreciated the fact that instead of tiny portions fit for starving models, the plates were laden with goodies- obviously meant for three robust men with healthy appetites.  
  
“So, have you decided what you want to do yet?” Papa Ackles questioned once the plates were half empty.   
  
Jared looked to Jensen who reached out a hand to squeeze his knee briefly before turning to face the patriarch, “He wants to eventually get back on the saddle, but we were thinking of getting him enrolled in a few part-time courses at the university for now. That way he can have the degrees to explain the gap in his resume while he figures out which field interests him.”  
  
Alan Ackles nodded approvingly, “Sounds sensible,”  
  
Jared blushed and focussed on the spring rolls on his plate.  
  
“However, if you kids are interested, I might have a counter-idea.”  
  
“Sure,” Jensen nodded, “We’re open to suggestions, aren’t we, Jared?”  
  
“Of course,” He echoed.  
  
“Son, as you might be aware, I head Ackles Pharma.” Alan began.  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
“Well, I’ll be honest and tell you that I’d really hoped that my son would follow in my footsteps and someday, take over the company from me. Unfortunately, Jensen’s too much like his mother- _a complete and utter nerd._ ” The twinkle in the older man’s eyes gave away just how proud he was to have his son be more like his wife than himself. “So instead of the business part of the operation, he is more keen on getting his hands dirty and figuring out how to create new meds and improve the already existing ones... which leaves me with no successor to hand over the reins when I retire.”  
  
Jared blinked, confused as to how the Ackles’ dynamic affected him.  
  
As though reading his mind, the man added, “And that is where  _you_  come in,”  
  
“What?” He stared wide-eyes at the older man, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish, but no words emerging beyond that initial exclamation of surprise.  
  
“You... You’ve got a certain charisma, you know? The charm to convince people to follow you... _To- To trust you._ ”  
  
“He could sell snow to an Eskimo with those puppy-dog eyes, Dad.” Jensen added, slapping Jared’s shoulder fondly.  
  
“I think you may be onto something there, Jensen.” Papa Ackles grinned.  
  
“But- but I’m not qualified enough!” Jared protested.  
  
“Oh, you’d be starting at the bottom, Son.” Papa Ackles explained, “I can put a word for you, but you’ll still have to appear for an interview.”  
  
“For?” Jensen interjected.  
  
Jared stared between the two men- too overwhelmed to comprehend Jensen’s question. “Huh?”  
  
Jensen glanced briefly at him and seeing his visible confusion clarified: “Which position would he be interviewing for?”  
  
“Sales rep,” Alan Ackles answered immediately as he held up his hands to stem their protests (not that there were any), “And yes, I know it’s an entry level job; but the hours are flexible and it’ll give you the opportunity to study on the side... If you can prove your mettle, you’ll be promoted to group leader and from there to Store Rep. That’ll open the option for Area Rep and then State manager to Zonal head. If you manage to get yourself the requisite academic qualifications by then, you can go onto AGM then DGM and GM to AVP and then VP. Once you’re the vice-president, you’ll be directly under me and I could train you to handle my job so that you succeed me once I retire.”  
  
“That sounds really amazing, Papa; but I’m an omega... you really think people will respect an Omega enough to be a Director of Ackles Pharma? Aren’t you worried that I’ll sink the company?”  
  
“What I outlined wasn’t meant to be a two-week plan or even a five–year plan, Jared. This will take persistence and hard work and you’ll be judged at every stage. Only if you succeed at each successive level will you be promoted to the next tier. There are no short-cuts here... but also no detours because of your omega status. Ackles Pharma prides itself on it Equality Policy and if nothing else, then I can promise you that you won’t face any harassment because of your status. ...and I don’t know if this’ll help, but if- if  _you_  want this and are willing to work for it, I think you have what it takes to be a director.”  
  
Jared blushed at the unexpected praise and thanked the older man, promising to think about the offer seriously and discuss it with Jensen later.  
  
  
Dinner was a cheerful affair and even though everyone was restrained and faultlessly polite; Jared found it to be a pleasant affair. He remembered the family dinners at the Padalecki residence on the rare occasions that both his parents were in town and home for dinner when he was a child and couldn’t help but compare how different the two meals were. For one, the portions were more than generous at the Ackles’ table; as a teenager, he’d slipped out of bed on more than one occasion to fill the gnawing emptiness of his stomach with a midnight snack: it wasn’t that he wasn’t  _allowed_  to eat; but the portions were so small that even after four helpings he was only half-full and there was only a certain number of times you could take ‘seconds’ without making yourself look like a ravenous street-urchin. Another marked difference was the benevolent smile on the butler’s face and his treatment of Jensen: it was like the man was a parent/friend to him rather than an employee of the family. Penikett, his-  _the Padalecki family’s butler_ \- always looked like he had swallowed a lemon.  
  
Jared moved in the direction of the study after the meal, but Jensen’s mom took her son aside and Jared was at a loss about what he should be doing when Papa Ackles announced that he would like to speak to Jared privately as well. He nodded and followed the older man to the study and watched as the door was shut behind them. He accepted the offered seat and listened intently as the man explained what he wanted.  
  
“You just said I’m ‘way out of his league!’” Jared laughed awkwardly, quoting the man back at him from their dinner conversation once the older man finished speaking.  
  
“You are,” Papa Ackles admitted, “and I know I’m being unfair to you... You can do so much better than my geek of a son. But he can’t do any better than you, Jared and as his father I would ask you to at least give him a chance.”  
  
Jared just stared.  
  
“You don’t have to...” The older man hastened to add, “I just thought that I should at least try... You  _can_  do so much better than him. There’s no question... But I would be honoured if you even considered him before rejecting him.”  
  
\---  
  
It was late that night,  _after_ Jared had evaluated the day and was lying in bed with his legs spread to allow Jensen to help him with the plug that he voiced his question, “You’re  _really_  not going to ask me why Papa wanted to speak to me privately, are you?”  
  
“I- I’m curious, I won’t-… I  _can’t_  deny that… but... it’s  _your_  choice. Dad took you aside for a reason.” He shrugged, easing out his fingers and holding the tip of the plug at Jared’s entrance.   
  
He tilted his hips up, it wasn’t comfortable-  _Jared suspected he would never be comfortable with shoving something up his butt_ \- but the intrusion didn’t hurt lately and he knew he had the alpha’s tender attentions to thank for that reprieve. He waited for its entire length to sink in before closing his legs and pulling up the covers as he twisted around till he could see the older man’s face. “He wanted to try his hand at match-making.”  
  
Jensen’s expression bordered on comedic with the way his jaw dropped open in surprise before he hastily wiped his hands on a tissue, “You- you ah.. know that you don’t have to listen to him, don’t you? If you’re interested, go for it... but-but there’s no need to do something purely for the sake of pleasing him, alright?”  
  
“You’re not curious about whom he was trying to set me up with?”   
  
Jensen’s cheeks pinked as he licked his lips, meeting his eyes cautiously, “If you feel upto telling me...?”  
  
“I’m looking at ‘im.”  
  
And the alpha dropped his head, palm rising to cover his crimson face. He was still red when he lifted his head to look at him, “I am so  _so_  sorry ‘bout that. ... are you sure he didn’t mean it as a joke?”  
  
Jared shook his head, his laughter from a moment ago gone as he realized that Jensen looked absolutely miserable. His voice was low as he elaborated, “He said we complement each other.”  
  
“I’m not going to bind you to me anymore than I already have, Jared...”Jensen shook his head, “I can never make up for what I did. For what I put you through... for what I  _am_  putting you through, but- but you’ll be able to make your own choice, I promise... I... I- I may look up whomever you pick-  _when_  you feel you’re ready to choose someone, I mean... make some  _discreet_ enquiries to ensure that he’s not just trying to snare you with honeyed words and stuff. But I- I’ll respect your decision.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jared murmured, “For the record, I do think your father’s right; we do make one hell of a team, Jen.”  
  
The alpha smiled shyly, “You’re more than I deserve.”  
  
“Papa said the same thing.” Jared teased, before sobering, “But I digress. Yes, I think we can be good together... but- but as you already pointed out, not right now. I- I need to find myself before I find a partner.”  
  
“Take all the time you need,” Jensen assured, somehow closer than he was a moment earlier.  
  
“You’ll wait?” Jared questioned, unable to believe his ears.  
  
“Forever, if I must.” The alpha admitted and then in a startlingly chivalrous move, lifted Jared’s hand from the blanket it was resting upon, to press a kiss against its back, “Good night.”  
  
Jared could only stare open-mouthed at the retreating figure, his hand still tingling where Jensen’s lips had touched the skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter-13  
  
  
  
  
Jared burst into the study after a cursory knock on the door, perfectly aware that he was raking up points for his discipline session later that day, but unable to care.   
  
Jensen glanced up once at his theatrical entrance, but returned his attention back to the computer screen to continue whatever he was doing. Jared fidgeted on his spot in front of the alpha, knowing better than to seat himself without invitation and not wanting to provoke further punishment. It was a full minute before Jensen deigned to put away his horn-rimmed glasses, rubbed his eyes once and finally  _finally_  looked up, “What’s wrong?”   
  
And now that the question was finally out there, Jared found himself fidgeting, “Nothin’.”  
  
“ _Jared._ ”  
  
“I-I’m just nervous, alright? I-I-I mean, I left school eons ago and I’m not that good a student and I-I’m not- I don’t remember anything alright? What if they ask me about management strategies or-or-or accounting or I don’t know, drug development?! I can’t do this, Jensen. Please. I- I couldn’t hold onto my last two jobs, man.  _And I got one of ‘em was only because I was Harold Padalecki’s son!_ The other job was that of a  _server_! You don’t even require a GED to qualify for that and I  _couldn’t_. I can’t-”  
  
“ **Jared!** ” Jensen snapped. The tone told him this wasn’t the first time the alpha had said his name.  
  
He snapped his mouth shut.  
  
“Breathe, alright?” The alpha murmured.  
  
He nodded miserably.  
  
“So, I-... uhm, I gather that you’re nervous.”  
  
He nodded again, barely managing to bite back hysterical laughter at the understatement.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“What if they don’t think I’m acceptable?” He whispered. “What if I can’t answer their questions?”  
  
The alpha smiled, “They’re not going to ask you anything that you can’t answer. Alright? And if they do, tell them that you can’t; but hope to be able to give them an answer once you’ve finished their course. You’re really  _really_  smart, man. Don’t let anybody tell you different.”  
  
He cracked a hesitant smile at the praise.  
  
“Now,” Jensen continued, “Tell me the real reason you’re here.”  
  
Jared swallowed.  _He wondered how the alpha always seemed to know_...  
  
“I think I made Katie cry.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“She was trying to chat. I was rea- preparing for tomorrow. It annoyed me. So I snapped at her. I’m sorry.”  
  
Jensen steepled his fingers as he stare steadily back at him for a moment, “I’ll make a note of it when making your tally for the night.”  
  
“Please. Can’t you administer the punishment now?”  
  
“You want it now?” The alpha enquired, curious.  
  
He nodded, “I-I can’t focus... I’m jittery and all over the place. And I can’t retain anything that I read. Pain usually helps to ground me. So  _please_...?”  
  
Jensen nodded but made no move to leave his seat. “Take a seat, Jared.”  
  
He haltingly pulled out one of the leather chairs facing Jensen and perched on its edge, nervous and on-edge.  
  
“Well, I’m going to be honest with you, alright? We are both aware of your interview tomorrow... and I know that my spankings leave you feeling sore for days... Since it is such an important day for you tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to take a rain-check on today’s session. I want you at your best tomorrow and a sore butt is not going to do you any favours... Before you answer, please remember that I have nothing against administering your punishment. I assumed you would prefer a day’s respite; but if you desire otherwise, you are free to tell me.”  
  
“Pain... grounds me. And having a sore butt tomorrow would be like having you with me... and I’m far too nervous at the moment to be able to accomplish anything at all. Just, help me.  _Please?_ ”  
  
“As you wish,” Jensen agreed, “Please drop your trousers and assume the position,”  
  
  
The pain radiating from his rear was all Jared could think about by the time Jensen was done some ten minutes later.  
  
“Wanna try something,” The alpha murmured; a warm hand on the small of his back a wordless command to hold his position.  
  
He nodded. He jumped when he felt a finger probe lightly at his entrance but the weeks of wearing the plug to sleep had done their job and he felt himself begin to lubricate. Jensen worked his finger in and out a few more times to loosen his channel before sliding something cold and thin into the lax opening. It wasn’t big, Jared could tell; and at a little less than three inches, was smaller than his night plug even. The best part was that it wasn’t wide either. His body accepted the intrusion easily and he clenched experimentally around it.   
  
“I want you to frame an apology letter to Katie, okay? You are to remain as you are till you are done; you’ll have thirty minutes. Come to me if you are finished earlier. If you choose, I shall remove this plug at the end of the period.”  
  
Jared nodded, settling gingerly on the leather seat and feeling it cling to his heated bottom. The upright position pushed the plug slightly deeper but there was surprisingly little discomfort from it. He accepted the offered notepad and pen and set about writing his note of apology. He glanced at the clock once he was satisfied with his letter and found he still had five minutes left of his allowed quota. Smiling in satisfaction, he rose and froze at the squelching sound. Glancing behind him, he noted the small patch of slick that now coated the leather seat. Mortified beyond belief, he grabbed at the box of tissues and set about cleaning after himself-  _now that he’d seen it, he could feel the thin rivulets trickling down the back of his thighs and the wetness of his posterior._  He finished just as Jensen arrived and handed over the letter.  
  
“I- I think I need to draft another note, Jen.”  
  
“Not happy with this one?” The alpha queried.  
  
“No- no, this is fine. I need to send one to Alona.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“A-Alona, she – she was my assistant back when I worked at my father’s company.”  
  
The alpha nodded, “How long would you need?”  
  
“Uh... twenty minutes?”  
  
“Alright,” The man agreed amicably and left the room again; ostensibly to pass on Jared’s note to Katie and make his own enquiries about how badly Jared had upset the beta.  
  
Jared stared at the blank page in front of him and blinked; seeing the wet spot on the seat had brought back memories of when he’d been an alpha and a ‘boss’... Alona was a beta, but she had been a professional and more than adept at her job. She was even willing to endure Jared’s eccentricities and in hindsight, that quality made her rare. He had been dictating her some note (and it was disheartening that he couldn’t remember what it had been now); and he’d watched her fidget uncomfortably all through his dictation. ... At the time empathy hadn’t been his strong point and he had only felt a vague irritation at her twitchiness. Things had come to a head however, when she had risen and he’d noticed a tiny wet spot on the seat she had occupied. Given the size of the patch he’d made on the leather seat a few minutes earlier, it was nothing; but at the time it had been like she’d sullied the entire room. He had screamed at her to clean it up and called it ‘disgusting’. He flushed as he remembered how he’d also called her some choice adjectives in his annoyance,  _including_  unhygienic. Now that he thought about it, he had made no attempt to lower his voice either, uncaring of whether his entire staff heard of her ‘accident’. Now, with the proverbial boot on the other foot; he understood how powerless she had been to stop the leakage. If she’d suspected at any point (and he knew from bitter experience that it was near impossible to know you were leaking unless it was in copious amounts), she would’ve had to stop taking his dictation and take the necessary precautions- and he, he regretted to admit; wouldn’t have excused her in the middle of his transcription. Wiping his eyes, he penned a short but heartfelt apology for the long-ago action; realizing only now that the incident had to be what convinced her to resign and seek employment elsewhere (because she had quit barely a week after his rebuke without a word of explanation).  
  
He handed over the note without a word when Jensen returned.  
  
“Umm... where do you want me to deliver it?”  
  
“I- I don’t know,” He admitted in a whisper. “She quit her job, I never asked where she moved.”  
  
“I see,” Jensen nodded, “If you can tell me who to address it to, maybe I could make a few enquiries...?”  
  
“Oh, uhm. Sure, that would be great, thank you. Her name is Alona...I- I can’t remember her surname... it was small, three- four letters long maybe? And it ended with an ‘al’...so... Mal- Pal- Kal- Sal- Tal. Tal! It was Tal- Alona Tal.”  
  
Jensen nodded as he swiftly noted the name on the envelope. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“It’s fine... Do uhm... do you- want me to remove the plug?” Jensen enquired.  
  
He shook his head:  _It was only mildly uncomfortable and he deserved the discomfort for his past actions._  
  
That night, as he opened his legs for the night plug, he could feel how wet he already was,  _how open_. He expected Jensen to slip the evening plug out and slide the fresh one in without much ado, but the alpha surprised him yet again: taking a moist wash-cloth and carefully wiping between the cheeks and at the sticky smears they left behind. He shuffled uncomfortably as the plug grazed his prostate on its way out and Jensen’s ministrations were not helping his arousal.   
  
“Jen...” He whispered, biting his lips almost as soon as the call had escaped his lips.  
  
The alpha paused.  
  
He shook his head, gritting his teeth and entangling his fingers in the bedspread in an effort to hold the position.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Jensen was far too observant to not notice his reaction, “What’s wrong?”  
  
He shook his head again, “Nothin’, let’s get this over with.”  
  
“ _Jared._ ”  
  
He sighed, letting go of the bedsheets as he twisted to face the alpha, “Can’t you let it go just this once? Please?”  
  
“It can’t be that bad,” Jensen murmured.  
  
“It’s nothing,” He repeated, huffing: “Just that I’m horny and my balls are aching like anything and I’m still trapped in a cage. See? Nothing that concerns you,”   
  
Jensen’s eyes dropped to his groin at the proclamation and Jared blushed, glancing away. He had grown more or less used to Jensen preparing him for the plug every night; but reminders of his nudity were still hard.  
  
“When was the last time you experienced release?” Jensen asked softly, adjusting his legs to open wider and give him an unobstructed view of his swollen balls.  
  
“Seriously?!” He grumbled.  
  
“Jared, c’mon...just tell me, okay?” The alpha pleaded; fingers feathering over his swollen testicles.  
  
Jared immediately tried to close his legs to escape the touch, “Jensen, please!”  
  
“I need to know, man. C’mon.” The alpha murmured, warm fingers continuing to palpitate the stretched skin lightly for a moment before they were hefted in his palms.   
  
“In your car, alright?! When you got me here.”  
  
Jensen froze, “That’s... Shit man, why’d you never say anything?”  
  
Jared opened his mouth to respond when Jensen’s fingers let go of his testicles and dipped into his wet ass instead. Jared twitched, but held position till they unerringly homed in on his prostate. He yelped and jerked upright at the contact, struggling to shift away but was held firmly in place.  
  
“Sshhh... it’s alright. I’ve got you. Let go, okay? I’ve got you.”  
  
“No! Please... Jensen please... don’t make me.” He was unashamed to beg; knowing his dignity was already a lost cause when he found himself turned around and straddling Jensen’s muscular thighs, the firm muscles providing a delicious pressure that he wanted to run away from and rut against at the same time even as the alpha’s talented fingers explored the tight heat of his recently moistening orifice.  
  
“Sshhh... it’s alright, kiddo. C’mon.”  
  
Jared squirmed as Jensen’s lips found his nipples and sucked on them through the cotton tee; his free hand curved around his waist to hold him in place even as his right continued its assault on his prostate. Held upright on his knees with his back arched to present his cotton-covered nipples to Jensen’s capable mouth, the alpha’s muscular thigh continuing to provide maddening but welcome pressure on his caged dick and with fingers playing expertly on his prostate; Jared found himself empathizing with a pinned butterfly. He threw his head back, eyes clenched shut and tears coursing silently down his cheeks as he was reluctantly dragged ever closer to that elusive pinnacle.   
  
“Please...” He whispered one last time, aware that he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Jensen did not respond.  
  
Eventually, his body surrendered, throwing itself over that ledge as his asshole clamped down on the fingers playing inside like he would never let them go. His eyes fluttered open in surprise as he felt something warm flow down over his thighs and turned a deep red when he realized that it was his ejaculate. Trapped the way he was, there was no relief in the release, all his pleasure focussed in his rear where Jensen continued to move his fingers, coaxing out the final dredges. His body attempted to twist away when the continued stimulation became painful and there was an obscene squelching sound when Jensen’s fingers slipped free. He slumped when he was finally empty, hiding his face in the bangs which covered his eyes and whimpering quietly.  
  
“Better?” Jensen enquired softly, rubbing what Jared supposed were meant to be soothing circles with stick sticky fingers on his cotton-covered shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t want that, Jen.” He admitted in a broken voice.  
  
“I know,” The older man agreed, “But you needed it, Jared. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances...”  
  
He shook his head violently, feeling disgusting and sullied, “No.”  
  
“Sshh... here, let me clean you up-”  
  
Jared let out a low wail when Jensen reached for him again, ostensibly to clean him up, “No! Don’t touch me! Stop!”  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“You- you’ve done enough!” Jared finally raised reddened eyes to glare at the alpha. “Haven’t you?”  
  
Jensen looked taken aback by the unspoken accusation and looked away briefly before something changed in his expression. Jared watched as the green eyes turned hard to resemble flint more than spring-leaves and Jensen plucked something off the bedspread, “You still need to be plugged.”  
  
“No!” He tried to scramble away, but he was no match for alpha-strength even if he had not been kitten-weak from his unwanted release. He struggled as he was once again put face down over the older man’s lap, freezing at the sharp hit on his upturned rear.  
  
“Settle,” Jensen growled; his voice firm.  
  
Jared went limp at the unexpected hit, the fight leaving him as he understood that irrespective of what he did, he was still going to end up with a plug shoved up his arse.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen whispered, rubbing a soothing hand to take out some of the sting from the earlier hit; but for the first time, the words meant nothing to Jared. His body resisted the plug like it was his first time all over again and Jared whimpered when Jensen kept up the unrelenting pressure on the plug till it sank deep into his bowels.  
  
For the first time since he had come here, when Jensen left him that night, it was on the soiled sheets and he felt dirty and used.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter-14  
  
  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair and Jared felt strange sort of satisfaction at the sight of the dark circles ringing the Alpha’s eyes. He curtly refused the man’s offer of a ride to the University and watched in smug approval as the older man flinched at his sharp tone. He scowled when the man called a cab for him, but got in without argument, not glancing back even once as the car drove away.  
  
The moment the house disappeared round the corner though, Jared felt a sob bubble up. He manfully stifled it, but had to take a handful of deep breaths to get himself back in control.  _This wasn’t how he’d pictured his morning going- at odds with the one person he had come to rely on. He didn’t regret showing his anger over Jensen’s treatment of him, but he couldn’t deny that he’d hoped- and if he was being honest,_ counted _on- the alpha’s support._ He wondered if this was the omega in him because he couldn’t picture the old him relying on anybody the way he relied on Jensen; but then again, the old him had dropped out of college instead of finishing his course and a part of him wondered if it was because he had nobody to celebrate his achievements with, back then.  
  
The mid-nineteenth century façade of the University loomed ahead and Jared felt the butterflies in his stomach kick up a storm at the thought of the impending three-stage interview. He  _had_  prepared, even roped in Jensen to aide him in preparing; but then again, the rest of the hopeful applicants were sure to have prepared as well. He tried breathing deeply to quell his rising panic and found himself regretting not accepting Jensen’s offer to accompany him.  
  
He paid the driver and stepped out, taking a minute to soak in the sunshine and crisp air (and giving his roiling stomach a chance to settle as well) before making his way towards the examination hall. There were about fifty of them vying for the handful of available seats for this course and Jared found himself praying that he had what it took to gain entry.  
  
The first round was a written assessment testing their general awareness and ability to analyze simple problems and designed to cull the non-serious applicants from the gathered hopefuls. Jared answered to the best of his ability, trying to think out of the mould to solve the one convoluted riddle-like ‘problem’ and hoped his response would be enough to set him apart from the crowd. He carefully read through his answers once he was done, making edits here and there as he spotted typographical errors and clarifying some of his statements; barely managing to hand in his paper within the allotted time. The candidates were then asked to pick one of the scraps of paper from the glass bowl and prepare a presentation on the topic listed therein for round-two. They were granted access to the library and given an hour to prepare, after which; if they were lucky enough to have passed the earlier round, they would be granted a chance to present their assigned topic.  
  
Jared reached one of the last free computers at the same time as a competitor and gasped as he was shoved aside. Mustering as much dignity as he could, he straightened to his full height and faced the aggressor, “Excuse me, but I was here first.”  
  
The alpha; younger-  _and shorter-_  than him; took his time gazing up and down at Jared, licking his lips in an obviously predatory way and making the omega squirm in discomfort, “Awww darlin’, don’t be like that. I’m here for the business management interview and we have a just an hour-”  
  
“I know,” Jared interrupted with as much poise as he could when faced with someone who was very obviously undressing him mentally, “I’m here for that as well.”  
  
The alpha’s brows jumped nearly to his hairline in surprise before a lascivious smirk graced his lips, “It’s more important for me, Darlin’... I mean, it’s not like you’re going to actually need  _business management_ , right? You’re going to find yourself a nice alpha, pop out little bastards... and you don’t need a degree for that, you just have to know how to spread those gorgeous legs of yours nice and wide-”  
  
Jared felt tears prick his eyes at the words and struggled not to bash the alpha’s nose in. Back when he’d been an alpha, anyone daring to speak like that to him-  ** _if_** _anyone dared, that is-_  would have found themselves on the floor faster than they could say ‘Padalecki’.  
  
He debated staying and arguing further, but was aware that each second he spent debating, was a valuable minute lost when he could have been working on his topic. With that thought he turned on his heel and stalked away.  
  
An hour later he watched in satisfaction as his was the first name called amongst the selected candidates. The offending alpha was the fifth name on the list and Jared glared as the boy blew him a kiss and stepped up next to him.   
  
The presentations were held alphabetically instead of according to their ranks at the initial test and after eleven video presentations, the atmosphere in the room was drowsy. Jared wished Jensen had been there in the audience as he stepped up to the dais. Having only secured a computer for the last fifteen minutes of their allotted time, he knew his presentation was not as aesthetically pleasing as the ones preceding his.  _Good thing he wasn’t relying on the video footage to make his point._    
  
He stepped out into the crisp afternoon air with a content feeling- even if he failed to qualify now, he could be happy that he had given his all.  Personally, he thought his idea to use shadow puppets had been a hit with the jury, but he could not be sure till the results were announced. He glanced around and felt his heart sink as he caught sight of the rest of the candidates making their way to where supportive family and friends were gathered, knowing no one would be coming for him. He scanned the campus for a spot to wait and gasped when he caught sight of a familiar car.  
  
“Jensen?” He called as he strode towards the vehicle’s only occupant.  
  
The alpha ducked his head, “Hey,”  
  
“What’re you doing here?”  
  
“I –I didn’t mean to spy on you, I swear!” The older man murmured desperately, “I know you’re upset with me. And you have every right to be upset, okay? I just... I couldn’t stay away. I’m sorry. I’ll leave if you want me to-”  
  
“Jensen, it’s alright.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorr.... it’s alright?  _Wait. ..._ You- you mean that?”  
  
He nodded, stepping forward wordlessly and pulling the older man into an embrace. A part of him hated how everything in him seemed to calm at the very contact but he acknowledged that it was just his physiology now.  
  
He pulled back after a moment, cheeks heated, but relaxed when he noticed the unconcealed relief in the alpha’s eyes. As though reading his mind, Jensen wiped at his lips self-consciously and whispered a soft thank-you.  
  
Jared pulled himself together as he murmured, “Doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you,”  
  
Jensen’s eyes were sad as he nodded his understanding.  
  
He sighed, “But I’m glad you came.”  
  
Jensen’s lips tilted upward in a soft smile.  
  
“I was ... wishing for some company,” Jared continued, “So while I haven’t exactly forgiven you, I-... Well, I understand why you did it and well, it’s nice to have someone here who supports me.”  
  
“Did something happen?” Concern widened the familiar green eyes instantly.  
  
He shook his head, nodded and shook his head again.  
  
“You can tell me, you know?”  
  
“Nothing... just- one of the other applicants’ thinks omegas shouldn’t be allowed to compete- apparently we’re only good as broodmares.”  
  
“Obviously the faculty doesn’t feel the same way or they’d never have opened the seats for  _everybody._  Besides, it’s assholes like ‘em that makes it so important for you to qualify, you know? Prove it to them and to the world just  _what_  an omega can achieve.”  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh, “Right- absolutely no pressure whatsoever.”  
  
Jensen offered a guilty smile, “You can do this Jay. I know it.”  
  
“I’ll give my best, but then if it isn’t enough then you’ll just buy me my way in, right?”  
  
“What?! No!”  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You...  _want_  me to buy your way in?”  
  
“No!” He looked down at his scuffed boots, “It’s just... it’s what Dad would have done for me,”  
  
Jensen guided his chin up, “I’m not your father, Jared. ...  You’ll either qualify on your own merit or you won’t. If you don’t, you can try again, next year.”  
  
Jared stared open mouthed at the alpha.  
  
Jensen shrugged and offered him a wry smile. “I want you to know that you got in on your own merit, Kiddo. ... To have that  _– that confidence_... If- if you want otherwise, you only need to tell me and I’ll make arrangements, but-” He shrugged again. “I think you can do it. You’re smart enough and  _definitely_  driven enough.”  
  
Jared offered a shy smile of his own, “Thank you for believing in me.”  
  
“I have faith in you,” Jensen nodded.  
  
“If I qualify, the next round is supposed to be a GD,”  
  
“GD?”  
  
“Group discussion,”  
  
“Huh, smart.”  
  
Jared quirked an eyebrow, “ _Smart?_  Seriously?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “They want to see how you behave in a group, to evaluate the strength of your opinions, so to speak. ... I think what they actually want are students who shall utilize what they-  _you-_  have learnt, not just score high grades to make yourself more ... well, more  _desirable,_ so to speak; on the matrimonial market,”  
  
“Wow,” Jared laughed, “That’s pretty sexist,”  
  
Jensen’s brows crunched in confusion, “Huh?”  
  
“Assuming that the only reason I would want to enrol in a course is because I want to increase my ranking on some matrimonial-desirability scale just because I’m an omega... that’s harsh.”  
  
“It’s not because you’re an omega. It works for alphas and betas as well,” Jensen laughed, “Yeah, it is understandably more of something people expect from omegas, but it’s true for everybody. Hell, in some regions-  _communities, I guess;_  the alpha’s asking price increases with his qualifications.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding!”  
  
“Nope,” Jensen answered, popping the ‘p’, “A high school drop-out has an asking price of what? Something in the mid-to-late hundreds, maybe? But if the same alpha has a university qualification, he can ask for anything between late thousands to early millions.”  
  
“I don’t know if that makes it any better,” Jared chuckled mirthlessly.  
  
“I know,” Jensen agreed, “But now that you are better informed, you know that you’ll have to speak up instead of politely awaiting your chance. The alpha candidates will try to speak over you, but you have to hold your ground.”  
  
Jared stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
The alpha softened, “It’ll be okay, you’ll see. Don’t let anybody walk over you, alright? You are articulate and engaging and your charm is off-the-charts;  _use them_. And remember that you have earned your right to be here as much as any of them; maybe even more, because none of them have had to go through what you did. You are not here to be a wallflower, Jared.”  
  
Jared nodded, “Thanks,”  
  
“And remember, you don’t owe them anything.”  
  
He nodded again.  
  
“Speak up intermittently through-out, but try to avoid beginning the discussion... in fact; I think it might be best if you picked the last or second-to last slot. Despite all the progress, people still expect omegas to be submissive and you do not want to lose out on this chance by making some faculty-member think you are  _too_  stubborn and outspoken. Besides, letting others go first is also strategically sound as it would mean understanding what they are saying, as well as give you time to frame your own points better. Keep jotting points, and if possible, include  _who_  said what. That way, when you speak up at the end, you can rebut or support points specifically instead of using a generalized ‘ _as my co-competitor had said’_ or similar. Take your time when you are speaking, you do not have a bus to catch and try to avoid repetitions- no one likes a bore.”  
  
Jared nodded as he took in the pointers, smiling his thanks. When the bell chimed a minute later to summon the aspiring candidates for the next round, Jared hugged Jensen quickly before moving away.  
  
Jared was exhausted but satisfied when he trudged back to Jensen after the hour-long GD. Whether he qualified or not remained to be seen, but he was happy with his performance. He smiled when he found the alpha reclining against the side of his car with his legs stretched out in front of him and face buried in a book.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Jensen glanced up at his voice, scrambling up to meet him and dusting his jeans as he did, “Hey. How’d it go?”  
  
He smiled and shrugged, refusing to answer.  
  
Jensen regarded him silently for another moment before jerking his head in acceptance of his answer. “Okay, great... Now uhm... Mom invited us over for dinner tonight.”  
  
Jared bit back his wince, “I see.”  
  
“Do you want me to tell her we can’t make it?”  
  
“Won’t she get offended?”  
  
“I told her I’ll ask you and get back to her, since I wasn’t sure about your plans,”  
  
Jared felt his lips tip upwards in an automatic smile at the proof of Jensen’s dedication. He could see in the alpha’s eyes that the man wanted to go, but knew that he wouldn’t be forced to accompany him regardless. “Yeah, okay.” He agreed, “Just... we’re not gonna stay long, are we?”  
  
“An hour and a half.  _Max_.”  
  
He nodded in relief.  _Despite her apparent kindness, Jared was still terrified of Jensen’s mother._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter-15  
  
  
Dinner was a wholesome affair with a lot of Jared’s favourite dishes; he was just about to question Mrs. Ackles about how she knew these were his favourites when Chad and Genevieve walked in, and he knew. He glanced at Jensen and the alpha’s slight flush told him who had planned this mini-celebration for him. Conversation flowed surprisingly easily and Jared was pleased to find his old friends getting along with the Ackles so well. A part of him knew that had Stephan and Chase made an appearance, things might not have stayed as congenial but he chose to ignore that knowledge and focus on the positives. His friends, well aware of his sweet-tooth had gotten him large, family-sized packs of his favourites and the Ackles’ had given him gift coupons from some of the high-end stores that he had favoured before his transformation. Jared and his friends picked up a bag of marshmallows and headed to the backyard to enjoy the last of the day’s warmth while Jensen disappeared into the study with his mother. He was unsurprised to see the alpha lugging a side-bag full of books when they left.  
  
He tried to stay relaxed when Jensen approached him for their night-time ritual, and the alpha’s sad smile told him that the man was aware of the memories swamping him.  
  
“I- I don’t think you need any correction, today.”  
  
“But I ignored you-”  
  
“And you had a very good reason to, Kiddo. Anyone else might have done worse than simply ignore me after what I did last night; so ignoring me showed hell of a lot of maturity on your part,”  
  
Jared blinked in surprise.  
  
“And I’m sorry about last night, alright? I- I  _know_  I violated you and your trust in me, but I thought it was the healthiest option for you at the time.  _Still do,_ actually _._  But I regret the betrayal of your trust. I wish it had gone differently. I’m sorry.”  
  
He nodded, sniffling quietly- it wasn’t an actual apology but he knew that this was best he could hope for, under the circumstances.  
  
“May I help you with your plug?”  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Jensen’s touches that night were precise and clinical-  _respectable_ \- none of the intimacy that had developed between them over the months evident in them as he helped Jared and then the alpha bade him goodnight and disappeared into his room.  
  
It wasn’t until two nights later that he failed to make an appearance and worried Jared.  
  
Jared knocked hesitantly on the door when Jensen didn't appear as was the norm. When there was no response for over a minute, he cautiously opened the connecting door which led to the alpha’s room, poking his head in to check whether everything was alright.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
The alpha looked up from where he'd had his head buried in his palms. His eyes were red rimmed and he hastily wiped at the suspicious wetness on his cheeks.  
  
He walked in, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
The older man shook his head, “I'm an idiot.”  
  
Jared raised an inquisitive brow.  
  
Jensen simply pushed the thick book next to him closer to Jared-  _The Omega Delusion : phantasm vs reality._  
  
Jared swallowed; it was a highly controversial book even if it had been a bestseller before being banned. “Jensen?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“That... that book's banned.”  
  
“I'm not surprised.”Jensen answered with a tired smile.  “Considering the opinions expressed in there, more than a few feathers had to be ruffled.”  
  
“What does it say?” Jared enquired curiously.  
  
“That I made a huge mistake...”  
  
Jared waited for him to continue.  
  
“I. . I've been treating you like a born omega. . .  But you're not, are you? I mean. . The turning might have altered your biology, but it hasn't changed your orientation.  Has it?”  
  
“No,” He agreed cautiously, “It hasn’t.”  
  
Jensen nodded as if he knew that- as he obviously did. The man stayed silent for a long moment before letting out a sharp mirthless chuckle, “So  _basically_  I’ve been raping you every night for the past few months!”  
  
Jared gasped at the harsh pronouncement, and debated letting the alpha continue to wallow in guilt, but eventually spoke up, “No; no you haven’t. … I- I'm a bi... I. .. I mean. .. I'm interested in both alphas and betas:  _Was_ , even before you turned me.”  
  
“But you said-”  
  
“I've never bottomed, Jensen.  Doesn't mean that I've never been with another alpha.”  
  
“But I forced you- forced a sexual act on you that you didn’t want.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Jared said after a moment’s consideration, “Barring what happened three nights ago, you’ve never actually  _forced_  me into anything.”  
  
Jensen snorted, “Yeah, right. So you  _wanted_  that damned plug, right? Were absolutely chomping at the bit to put it in.”  
  
“I wasn’t,” Jared agreed with a careless shrug, “But you only made me wear it because the doctor ordered you to. Hell, even then you only ask me wear it at night despite Aldis having told you to make me wear it all the time.”  
  
Shimmery green eyes blinked back at him, “Thank you,”  
  
He smiled before sobering as he remembered the reason why he'd come in the first place, “Anyway, shall we?”  
  
Jensen looked at him for a long moment; mind obviously far away before coming back to himself with a shudder and a blink.  He pulled out the bedside drawer without a word and knelt before Jared, asking permission with his eyes and lowering the omega’s pyjamas.  Jared inhaled unsteadily but held still, waiting to see what the alpha intended to do.  
  
He gasped when Jensen unlocked and undid the clasp on his cage and could only watch as the steel device was carefully removed. The alpha moved to the ensuite bathroom to ostensibly wash and clean and sterilize the cage but Jared could only stare at his freed genitalia-  _it looked so different!_  
Theoretically, he had been aware that he would lose his knot, but still, watching the smooth base of his cock was an unexpected shock. Not wanting to find out how many inches he’d lost after his turning, he hurriedly pulled up his pants and waited for the alpha to emerge. “Thank you.  _Really…._  But that wasn’t what I’d actually meant, you know?”  
  
“Oh,” Jensen blinked in surprise as he understood what Jared was talking about before he shook his head, “But no. Not doing that to you anymore.  Gibson's right.  Just because I turned you doesn't mean that you are different now.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened in surprise- even if people acknowledged their mistakes, they rarely changed their actions to match their new mindset- “You mean…?”  
  
“Just because you're omega now doesn't automatically mean that you have to be the bottom, Jared.” Jensen explained softly.  
  
“Tha-Thanks.”  
  
 Jensen’s lips turned down, “Please don’t thank me for not doing something I shouldn’t have done in the first place.”  
  
“Wow, that’s one convoluted sentence!” Jared laughed.  
  
The alpha considered his words and an acknowledging smile touched his lips even if the hint of sadness and guilt never went away.  
  
“Okay, now that we’ve got that out of the way… shall we head to my room?”  
  
Jensen’s brows scrunched up adorably in confusion, “For what?”  
  
“You really think I’ve been a perfect angel all day today?”  
  
“Jared, I already said-”  
  
“Dude, you never  _did_  this to me. I asked you, remember? Or do you want me to try my hand at cutting?”  
  
“ _What?!”_  
  
“Cutting,” Jared shrugged, “You know, take a razor to my skin?”  
  
“Why would you-?”  
  
“I don’t  _want_  to,” Jared assured, “But if you don’t help me with my punishment…”  
  
“I think we should take you to a psychologist.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“ _Why?”_  Jensen asked incredulously, “Well, I mean… look at your history: you were turned without your consent, lost access to your funds, lost your job and I made you move in with me. Then you were forced to wear an unpleasant contraption in the name of health; not just _once_ but  ** _every night_**  for the past eight months… I made you eat off the floor and-and- and  _punished_  you. Now that I’ve finally come to my senses, you want me to  _continue_  punishing you. Oh, and you’ve apparently forgiven me my many transgressions. Off the top of my head, I’d say it was Stockholm syndrome, but I’m not a psychologist and I’d rather not risk your mental health on a quack diagnosis.”  
  
 Jared stared at the alpha before bursting out in loud guffaws, “Wow… that- that was some speech!”  
  
The older man stared at him reproachfully, “I was-  _am-_  serious, man.”  
  
Jared stared back, his smile dimming till it was totally gone, “I know.”  
  
“I- … I don’t want to force you anymore, Kiddo; so please…  _tell me what you want?”_  
  
“I already did, Jensen. … I told you what I want, but you didn’t believe me.”  
  
The alpha lowered his gaze.  
  
Jared sighed, running a tired hand through his hair, “Frankly, this is getting old, you know? You doing something that  _you_  think is best for me and then apologizing. … I mean, I get that you mean well, alright? I know you don’t want to hurt me, not purposefully… but you just don’t  _listen_ , you know? You hear me, but you don’t  _listen_!”  
  
“I’m listening now,” Jensen answered faintly.  
  
“Fine. Then, I  _need_  you to help me keep myself grounded, okay? … Pain helps, obviously; but left to my…  _devices_ , I’m not sure that’s the right word but-”  
  
Jensen was already nodding, “We’ll go with devices. … But I think I know what you mean,”  
  
Jared nodded gratefully, “Thanks, so anyway, like I was saying… if you leave it up to me, it’s going to escalate. I mean, I started out clutching at my hair when I was frustrated, moved to pinching myself and from there to using a small ruler against the front of my thighs… and ultimately the belt. I don’t know why that is, but-”  
  
“You acclimatize and it stops being effective.”  
  
Jared nodded vigorously, “Yes, exactly. So it really helps knowing you will take care of it.”  
  
Jensen looked down for a long minute, eye focused unblinkingly on the loose clasp of his fingers between his knees but eventually looked up to meet Jared’s eyes, “You’re sure?”  
  
“Yes,  _please_.”  
  
Jensen gave in with a defeated sigh, “Alright then. Your room?”  
  
Jared smiled as he rose, leading the way to his room and taking his position on the bed.  
  
The smacks were hard and uneven, efficiently administered. And Jared was drifting contentedly in a peaceful haze to notice Jensen slip out quietly, eyes wet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter-16  


  
  
For Jared, with all the preparations for his new classes and reading background stuff on Ackles Pharma in preparation for his upcoming interview:  _its patented drugs and formulations, the company’s expansion plans, as well as its bitter rivalry with HealthPro and competitive drug pricing_ ; the days flew by. Jensen and his father pitched in where they could; telling him how to answer questions about himself and helping him articulate his reasoning for joining the company and the explanation for the break in his CV. Given the amount of stress he was under, he was sure he would not have lasted without the daily discipline sessions Jensen meted out every night at bedtime to anchor him. Or the timely meals that seemed to appear out of thin air.  
  
Three weeks later, Jared’s interview at Ackles Pharma saw him being enthusiastically hired on the spot.  
  
Soon after, that evening found Jared frying the meat-balls for their homemade pasta-and-meatball celebratory dinner while Jensen strained the pasta with the help of a colander.  
  
“Jare…”  
  
The words were barely more than a soft whisper and Jared wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly over the sound of the sizzling oil, but then there was a loud clang as something heavy hit the granite counter-top and Jared glanced reflexively towards the sound only to watch Jensen collapse.  
  
It’s said time slows in moments of high stress and Jared would vouch for the veracity of that statement as he watched the heavy colander Jensen had shoved towards the granite platform totter precariously for a second before falling, bouncing on its side once and eventually upturning- the pasta in it going every which way as it landed on the floor. Almost simultaneously, Jensen’s knees gave way and he collapsed like a felled tree.  
  
Jared screamed, forgetting all about the meatballs as he rushed to the fallen alpha, patting his cheeks and calling his name in vain. He would forever be ashamed to remember that it took four pats to the alpha’s face to get his bearings straight. He weaved his fingers with Jensen’s and pressed a quick kiss to the palm before reluctantly sprinting the ten steps to the couch where he’d left his bag and within it, his phone. He didn’t bother pausing to hunt for it, walking back with the bag as his fingers tried to locate the phone within and the moment his fingers closed around the re-assuring rectangular body, he dropped the bag, his focus on the call to Aldis.  
  
The good doctor took control of the situation immediately, ordering Jared to summon an ambulance and not leave the alpha’s side till help arrived and the symptoms he should watch out for. He nodded dazedly, staring at the prone alpha as he hung up the phone.  
\---  
“What happened?” Aldis, who’d arrived seconds after the paramedics, demanded as he thrust his credentials at the EMTs face and crouched near Jensen’s head.  
  
“I-I-I don’t know…” Jared whispered, “He just… he collapsed.”  
  
The doctor’s head shot up, “Did you move him?”  
  
He nodded, jerking his head towards the kitchen area which was still splattered with the remains of the pasta Jensen had been straining.  
  
“You bloody idiot!” Aldis growled, and then looked to the EMTs, “Put a brace on him, check if moving him damaged anything.”  
  
“Yes, Doctor.” The beta responded, as she slipped a neck brace on the unconscious alpha.  
  
Jared bit his lip and struggled to hold back his tears, “Did I – did I make it worse?”  
  
The doctor rubbed a tired hand through his hair and answered frankly, “We can’t say for sure till the MRI results come in. Did you support his neck at least while moving him?”  
  
“I-… I think so?” The omega answered uncertainly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- … he was there on the dirty floor so I thought it would be better-”  
  
“No one had asked you to think, had they?” Aldis snapped. Then noticed the smoke rising from the pan, “And are you  _trying_  to burn down the house?! Turn off that damned pan!”  
  
Jared turned his head to see what he was indicating and jumped when he realized that he’d forgotten to switch off the flame in all the confusion. The meat balls were little more than hunks of charcoal by now and the edges of the pan glowed a pale orange from overheating, the dark plumes of smoke rising from it slowly making their way up and into the exhaust hood. He sent up a prayer of gratitude that the exhaust had sucked out the smoke and not activated the fire alarm. By the time he turned back, the EMTs were already carrying Jensen out and into their van.  
  
“Aldis… you’ll-… please keep me updated?” He called after the harried doctor before he left.  
  
The alpha paused and turned to face him with a frown, “You don’t want to come with-?”  
  
“Of course I do!” He answered, “But I’m just an omega… how can I-?”  
  
“Jensen’s made arrangements for it. Didn’t he tell you?”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
“He added your name to the list of people on his immediate family. You’re allowed to ride in the ambulance with him.”  
  
“Oh!” His vision blurred briefly, but he blinked back tears and hurried after the stretcher carrying Jensen to the hospital.  
  
Once at the hospital, Jensen was wheeled away for tests and Jared was asked to fill the basic paperwork, but it didn’t take him long to realize that he didn’t know most of the required medical history and unable to locate Aldis in the melee, called Chris in desperation. The alpha arrived shortly after and helped him file the paper-work before taking on the responsibility of calling Jensen’s family and the rest of their friends. He was both surprised and elated to find Chad and Genevieve in the group as well.  
  
“Ummm… which of you is Jared?” A nurse enquired after a few hours, continuing when he stepped forward, “Dr. Hodge wanted a private word with you,”  
  
“Y-Yes? You ca-called for me, Aldis?” He stuttered when he finally reached the room they had just wheeled Jensen to, trying not to focus on the many machines they were hooking to the unconscious alpha.  
  
Aldis glanced at the call and bade him enter, keeping one eye on the nurses and attendants setting Jensen up even as he spoke to Jared, “How long has this been going on?”  
  
“What?” He breathed absently, unable to look away from the supine alpha that looked so incredibly frail in that hospital bed.  
  
“Jensen’s suffering from severe exhaustion, Jared. He shows signs of  _extreme_  sleep-deprivation and malnutrition. He’s also dehydrated. So, what happened?”  
  
“I-… I don’t know,” He whispered, “He hadn’t said anything to me.”  
  
“Hadn’t said anything?” The doctor snorted in disbelief, “How on earth do you spend every night with someone and not realize that they have not been sleeping!”  
  
Jared felt his cheeks colour, “We…”  
  
Aldis’ brows furrowed. “Shit,” He breathed, “He’s still not claimed you, has he?”  
  
Jared looked down, unable to meet those dark eyes, “Not sexually, no.”  
  
“So… I’m assuming you guys still don’t share a room?”  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
“Right. That explains your heat,” The doctor muttered under his breath, too low for the omega to hear him before raising his voice again, “So … umm… what about his food… did you notice something?”  
  
“I- I’ve been taking my meals in my room lately; was preparing for the interview… I’m sorry, I don’t- I don’t-”Jared found himself in tears and hated how weak he’d become.  
  
“Hey-hey-hey… sshhh…. It’s okay, Omega. C’mon, its fine.”  
  
Jared shook his head, “You don’t understand… he-he’s been bringing me my meals…snacks… coffee at night, filling my bottles with juice and water… He’s been taking care of me this whole time, Aldis. You think I’m to blame for-?”  
  
“No,” The alpha shook his head, “It’s not your fault. Jensen wouldn’t have wanted you to blame yourself. … Maybe something happened, and he didn’t want you to worry… and yes, we all know that that’s something Jensen would do. Besides, we’ve caught the problem now, so don’t worry; okay? He’s going to be back to himself in no time at all.”  
  
“But he’s still not awake…”  
  
“We sedated him,” Aldis explained, “It will help his body recover faster.”  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
Later, once everyone had been by to visit the sedated alpha and visiting hours were over, leaving him alone with the man at last, Jared carefully rested his head against the alpha’s chest, taking solace in the gentle thump of his heart and tightening his hold on the soft cotton of his hospital-issue tee. “You can’t do this to me, Jensen.  _You can’t_!” He mumbled, hugging the older man tightly.  
  
He glanced up to see if his sudden breakdown had provoked any reaction from the reposing alpha, but Jensen was still fast asleep, the gentle beeps from the heart-monitor the only sound in the room. He dried his tears and settled in for a long night.  
  
\---  
  
Jared awoke in the morning stiff and hurting from spending the entire night in the uncomfortable straight back chair. He glanced at the bed to confirm that Jensen was still asleep and that his vitals were steady. Sighing to himself and checking that it was a decent hour he retrieved his phone and dialed the recently added number, “Hey, uhm… good morning.  ... Sorry to bother you, but I... I’m Jared. I was supposed to start today? ... Yes, yes… Thanks, but I was calling about that, actually. Unfortunately my Alpha collapsed last night and I am still at the hospital. So I don't think but I'll be able to start today. I'm really sorry for wasting your time-”  
  
"Is he alright? Your Alpha, I mean? What happened, do you know?”  
  
Jared felt tears gather as he listened to the unexpectedly compassionate response, “He is dehydrated and apparently suffering from severe fatigue. He has been sedated, so we’ll hopefully find out more once he’s awake, but yes, the doctor said he is doing better now, thank you…”  
  
“That's good to hear, and it's perfectly alright. When you get further details, please let us know when you can join, okay?”  
  
“You mean you are still considering me for the position?” Jared asked, unable to believe his luck.  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“What- what if I need the rest of this week?”  He asked hesitantly.  
  
“Of course, no problem. .. At Ackles Pharma, we believe that family comes first and that  _we_  are one big family. Come in when he is better.”  
  
“Thank you. Thank you so much!” Jared whispered, choking back tears. He hung up just as there was a soft knock on the door and Jensen’s mother arrived.  
  
“You’re still here!” Beta Ackles looked surprised.  
  
“Yeah, of course!” Jared answered, slightly taken aback and trying to straighten his rumpled clothing discretely.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to start at your work today.”  
  
He nodded politely, “I was,”  
  
“Right … Uhm…you- you should probably leave unless you want to be late-”  
  
“Thanks, but I’m not going today-”  
  
“You shouldn't have to do that, you know? Give up your chance for his sake! I mean, from what Aldis said, he brought this upon himself-”  
  
  
Jared looked up in surprise, “ _What?!_ ”  
  
“He should’ve been more careful with his health. I told him he needed to sleep more. But does he listen?  _No!_  ... Anyway, he ruined your life once; you shouldn't let him do it again-”  
  
He stared in horror at her words, “He is sick! And he's  _not_  ruining my life!”  
  
“You’re giving up on your dreams for hi-”  
  
  
“Enough!” He roared, unable to believe his ears, “Enough, alright! You think I don't know?  _You_  told him something the last time we met.  Don’t know what, but he has been morose ever since… beating himself up over it. He thought I didn’t notice, but I did, okay?  _I did._   I just thought we’d have time to deal with it later once I was done with my interview!  _And what kind of mother are you anyway?_  Hurting your own son like this?!”  
  
  
“I am just trying to protect you!” The woman protested, “And yeah, we spoke; Jensen and I… but it was something he needed to hear-”  
  
  
  
“I  _don't_  need your protection!” Jared ground out, interrupting her mid explanation, “And I want you out of here. You’ll only make him feel worse and I  _won't_  let that happen. So I'm sorry, but you must leave.”  
  
The beta stared at him in surprise for a long moment and Jared wanted to lower his eyes, but forced himself to meet her gaze steadily.  
  
“I just wanted to help the two of you…” She whispered at last, looking down once before turning her head to glance at her comatose son.  
  
Jared softened. “I know,” He told her gently, “And I’m not saying you shouldn’t ever come back… just, let me sort this out, okay? We’ll let you know once he’s better.”  
  
She nodded and paused to run her fingers through Jensen spiky hair, stroking gently. She regarded her son quietly for a few more seconds before she offered Jared a small smile and walked out.  
  
He sank into the chair he’d occupied the night before with a tired sigh:  _he had never thought he’d be able to face-off Beta Ackles the way he just had. And while a part of him felt guilty because she obviously meant well, the rest of him was at peace now that he had managed to stand up for himself._  
  
Jared wished he could say that he was aware of the exact second Jensen gained consciousness, but truth was, he had nodded off in his chair next to the alpha and his head lolling forward woke him with a gasp. He glanced at Jensen as had become his habit over the past hours and recoiled at the sight of the tired green eyes watching him. “You’re awake!”  
  
The alpha nodded, then scrunched his face; his left hand rising to point at the oxygen mask.  
  
“Oh!” Jared scrambled to his feet, “Yeah, of course… sorry!”  
  
He summoned for a doctor and a nurse appeared almost instantly; checking the outputs from the various machines and adjusting their dials and carefully removing the mask covering Jensen’s nose and mouth while they waited for a doctor to arrive. It wasn’t long before a harried looking older alpha joined them; accepting the notes made by the nurse and browsing through them. He advised rest but conceded that there was no reason to keep Jensen in the hospital any longer. Their friends all came to help settle the alpha back at his house and by the time everyone left, Jared just wanted peace and quiet.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
He nodded tiredly, fetching a blanket from his room and spreading it on the floor at the foot the alpha’s bed.  
  
“Wait!” Jensen called out, “What… what’re you doing?”  
  
Jared stared at the blanket and pillow in his arms and back towards Jensen again-  _it was obvious, wasn’t it? -_  “Sleeping?”  
  
“Here?”  
  
He shrugged, “Can’t exactly leave you alone at the moment, can I?”  
  
“You can, actually.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” Jared confessed, shoulders slumping.  
  
“At least share the bed?” Jensen asks, “I promise to treat you with the utmost honour.”  
  
Jared could not help but laugh at the archaic expression. He trusted the alpha; besides, in his current condition, Jared was fairly certain that he-  _even in his new omega stats_ , could overpower the other man without breaking a sweat; but nevertheless, hearing the man promise to ‘honour’ him made a warm glow fill him from the inside.  
  
“I don’t mind taking the floor,” he hedged.  
  
“I do,” Jensen argued, “You’re staying here to watch over me, the least I can do is not make you sleep on the floor.”  
  
“You need your space, Jen,” Jared told him tiredly.  
  
“Bed’s big enough. C’mon, Jay… join me.  _Please?”_  
  
Jared sighed in defeat as he gave in. The alpha rolled to the far side, making sure there was reasonable amount of space between them, and Jared smiled his thanks as he settled in. The silence was companionable as their lay in the dark and although he couldn’t see his face, when long minutes passed without a change in the alpha’s breathing Jared figured Jensen was having as much trouble dropping off to sleep as him.  
  
“Jensen… about- about your parents-”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Didn’t you wonder why they weren’t here?”  
  
“Must’ve been busy,” The alpha shrugged, turning over so that they were facing each other.  
  
“They wanted to be here,” He confessed, “I asked them to stay away… I-I-I… I sort-a had a fight with your mother.”  
  
“Oh,” Then, “Are you alright? I know my mom can be pretty insensitive…”  
  
“Oh, no… No, she- well, she was actually trying to help me… and I was the one who got angry. I said some pretty hurtful things-” He confessed with a wince.  
  
The alpha sighed, “Well, I’m not going to punish you until I’ve spoken with her and got  _her_  version of the events, Jay. You have a track-record of being fairly hard on yourself and I’m not going to enable you.”  
  
“Oh,” The omega gasped, “That’s not what I meant. … I mean, yeah, I probably shouldn’t have screamed at her the way I did, but I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to punish me for it.”  
  
“No?” The alpha asked, surprised.  
  
“It felt good, actually.” He admitted in a sheepish whisper, “Cathartic.”  
  
“That’s good, then.”  
  
“Speaking of… Jen, does punishing me stress you out?”  
  
“It-… it doesn’t  _stress_  me out, exactly,” The alpha answered after a long minute of pondering, “But it doesn’t make me feel good either. It’s not something I enjoy.”  
  
“What bothers you the most, about it?”  
  
“About punishing you?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“Well, honestly, I don’t think its right that  _I_  get to play judge, jury and executioner… I mean, what makes  _me_ special? I’m not infallible-!”  
  
“…”  
  
“I guess, what I’m trying to say is… at times I wonder if I’m just abusing you, y’know? If the lines have blurred so much that  _I’ve become_  one of those abusive alphas you read horror stories about in the papers…”  
  
“You’re not!” Jared protested, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he heard the alpha’s confession. “C’mon Jensen,  _you’re not!_ Hell,  _I_  was the one to ask for this- to  _keep_  asking for this. … Is this what you’ve been thinking all this time? That you’ve been abusing me? ‘Cause you’ve not. I may be an omega, Jen; but I’m not helpless, okay?”  
  
The alpha nodded but Jared could see the doubt linger in those hunched shoulders.  
  
“Okay. Okay, how ‘bout this? We’ll not resort to corporal punishment unless I’ve  _seriously_  messed up-”  
  
“You said it was the pain that grounds you-”  
  
“Yeah, but not like this! It’s good for me, no two words about that.  _And I really REALLY like it… especially your spankings… mhmm…”_ He blushed as he saw the wide eyes, “okay, ummm… sorry; I’ll get back on point now. So, where was I? Corporal punishment, right. What I’m saying is; I’ve never explored anything else… so we could…  _try?_ ”  
  
“That’ll be nice,” The alpha croaked.  
  
Jared giggled at the alpha’s strangled voice, relaxing back against the cool sheets.  
  
“You seriously  _liked_  it when I spanked you?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask a few minutes of silence later.  
  
“Umhmm,” He nodded, adding in a conspiratorial whisper: “Even got wet a time or two,”  
  
The whites of the alpha’s eyes seemed to bug out in the dark of the room as they widened in disbelief.  
  
“Shit, I’m getting wet just thinking ‘bout it!” Jared blurted out, and in a rare moment of bravery grabbed for the alpha’s hand to guide it under the covers and to his damp trousers.  
  
He was unable to stop his gasp of relief at the mild pressure.  
  
“Jared!” Jensen’s voce was strangled.  
  
He glanced up, releasing the hand he had trapped instantly; blushing furiously at his wanton action now that the spell was broken.  
  
“You’re burning up…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You…” The alpha cleared his throat and tried again, “You excused yourself from work, right? How many days did you request?”  
  
“A week,” He answered, brows furrowed at the change in topic, “ _Why?_ ”  
  
“Because I think we’ve run out of time, Jay.” Jensen responded seriously, no trace of jocularity in his voice, “You’re about to start your heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ummm... how opposed would you all be to a brief (and I MEAN brief-) bottom Jensen scene?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Really liked that you were- _are_ \- all so deeply invested in my story to have firm opinions. :-D  
> Anyway, so after an extensive discussion with the OP for this prompt, I've decided NOT to have bottom!Jensen (atleast not in this fic. ... If I'm ever inspired to do a time-stamp for this story then ... well, I'll decide accordingly then.)
> 
> Thank you for all your support- keep the comments coming- they inspire me SO MUCH.  
> *hugs*  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter-17  
  
  
  
_You’re about to start your heat._  
Jared felt the earth drop off from under him at the words, a cold pit of ice settling in his stomach as the full import of the words sunk in. Unbidden, tears brimmed over and a sob wrenched itself free from his lips, fingers clawing into the pillow as he wept brokenly.  
  
“Sshhh…” Jensen whispered; tugging the omega closer and carefully rubbing his back as the younger man soaked his teeshirt with salty tears. “Hey now… I’ve got you, c’mon… we’ll figure out a way, alright? Calm down… sshhh…”  
  
“What way?” Jared sniffled.  
  
Jensen smiled at the question, feeling his own heart slow as Jared calmed some. “Well… how bad are you feeling from your heat so far? Do you think you are still sane enough to consent?”  
  
Jared choked out a laugh at the question, “Yeah… yeah, I’m still sane.”  
  
“Good. From what I’ve read, the really severe effects last for only a couple of hours at the peak of your heat… and if you tell me what I can-  _or cannot, as the case may be_ \- do to you during those few hours beforehand, I think we can weather this, right?”  
  
“Yeah… okay.” Jared conceded.  
  
“I promise, Jay… nothings gonna happen to you that you don’t want, okay?”  
  
“So you’re telling me that I’m not gonna get fucked?” Jared shot back belligerently. He pulled back instantly, biting his tongue in apology as he peered up at the alpha through his bangs: he hadn’t meant to be so argumentative…  
  
Jensen settled the omega more firmly against his side as he answered, “Not unless you want to.”  
  
Jared drew back so that he could meet the alpha’s steady green gaze at that, “Pro-promise?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jared looked away;  _of course it had been too good to be true…_  
  
“Sshhh…. Hey, no... Don’t be like that, Jay. C’mon. .. It’s just… I have some questions, okay? I’ll promise you anything you want me to, just need to know what I’m agreeing to, so that I can keep it.”  
  
Jared peered up at the words and nodded for the alpha to continue.  
  
“Okay, so first things first: no sex at all or just no … uhm well, knotting?”  
  
Jared hesitated, he wanted to choose the first option, but everything he had read so far indicated that he was going to  _need_  sex during his heat.  
  
“Okay.” Jensen nodded when he hesitated too long, “What’s troubling you?”  
  
“Can I actually go without sex during my heat?”  
  
“Umm… I’ve never been with an in-heat omega, but my research indicates that sex  _does_  help during  _heat_.  I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault,” Jared muttered, then “… but you offered no-sex?”  
  
Jensen gave a bashful smile, “Guess I need to amend that, huh? No penetrative sex with you as the bottom.”  
  
“ _Me as the bottom…? Does…_ Does that mean that you are offering?”  
  
Jensen wrinkled his nose and hesitated, “I’ll be lying if I said I’m eager to bottom, but I feel as though I  _should_  at least offer…?”  
  
Jared smiled, happy for the honest explanation, “Don’t want-  _or need-_  you to do something that you’d rather not, Jen.”  
  
“Okay.” Jensen nodded crisply and rephrased, “In that case I guess the correct question is: no penetrative sex what-so-ever?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Jared agreed instantly, “No penetrative sex sounds good.”  
  
“Done. So, I guess that rules out knotting. What about blow-jobs?”  
  
Jared wrinkled his nose but nodded, “If necessary.”  
  
“Only if absolutely required.” Jensen agreed gravely. “Giving or receiving?”  
  
“Ummm… both? Mostly giving though.”  
  
“So you’d be okay if I-? I mean, if necessary.”  
  
“I’d prefer that to having to blow you,” Jared admitted candidly with a shrug.  
  
“Noted,” The alpha grinned. They smiled briefly at each other before Jensen sobered and moved to the next question, “Object insertion?”  
  
Jared opened his mouth to respond but Jensen spoke over him, “I –I- I mean…  I’m aware that we agreed on no penetrative sex, but honestly? I’ve never been with anyone in heat. So I don’t want to take chances, okay? I’d rather not do something in the heat of the moment and then have us both regret it.”  
  
“…”  
  
“And … well, you are already used to wearing the plug.  _So._ ”  
  
Jared reluctantly nodded his consent, “Okay. But only as a last resort.”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
“Need you to drink as much water as you can, okay? It’ll help cool you down.”  
  
Jared agreed without a fight.  
  
“Alright. So uhm… we still have a few hours before things get bad. Why don’t you catch a few hours of sleep till then, yeah?”  
  
“Mmm…” Jared mumbled as he closed his eyes and sank into the mattress.  
\---  
  
He woke to the smell of bacon and smiled tiredly as Jensen stepped in carrying a tray from the kitchen.  
  
“You’re supposed to be resting!” He protested as he helped the alpha lower the tray on the mattress.  
  
“Well, I needed to so some things before your heat got bad.”  
  
Jared nodded as he grabbed the buttered toast, hash browns and bacon strips to build himself a sandwich, idly taking in Jensen’s wet hair and freshly laundered clothes.  
  
“Spoke to Katie. She’s going to prepare some food which we can heat up when were hungry and lock up after herself. I’ve already set the voicemail for both of us and temporarily stopped the milk supply. The TiVo is set to record your shows and I’ve got a whole crate of waterbottles and another of juice for us to keep hydrated. So I guess that means that we’ve got the rest of the week to ourselves.”  
  
Jared felt his lips twitch as Jensen explained his preparations for dealing with Jared’s heat, the extensive planning giving away the normally unflappable alpha’s nervousness.  
  
“Do you think I’ve missed something?” Jensen asked earnestly, clearing away the empty plates and setting the tray on the floor outside the room for Katie to clear away and relocking the door.  
  
“Umm… my toys?”  
  
“Oh. Um yeah… your chest’s here.” Jensen pointed at the box tucked discretely in one corner of the dresser. “That reminds me:  _here_ ,”  
  
Jared peered blearily up at what was being offered and felt all his remaining sleepiness evaporate at the sight of the familiar key.  
  
“Keep it safe… or throw it, whatever you choose, alright?”  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes at the unexpected words, “Throw it?”  
  
“Well, it’s yours now to do what you will with it.”  
  
“Oh,” Jared tried to understand that, “I umm… I’d thought you-”  
  
“I did. I am,” The alpha admitted, cheeks pink.  
  
“A-n-d you just suggested that I throw away the key,” Jared paused, “I  _did_ hear that correctly?”  
  
Jensen seemed unable to meet his eyes, “After everything I’ve done; it is nothing less than I deserve…”  
  
“R-i-g-h-t,” Jared said slowly, then: “Can I see?”  
  
Jensen bit his lip, his face turning an unnatural shade of red as he nodded.  
Jared offered a small smile as he scrambled forward to the side of the bed and carefully reached forward; watching the alpha’s face turn a darker shade of crimson as he slowly undid the belt and the snap on the denim before carefully lowering the zipper. He peeled down the navy-blue boxer briefs just until the first steel rod was visible before smoothing it back in place and refastening the jeans.  
“Is it… you know, comfortable?”  
  
Jensen let out a startled laugh at the question, “You wore it for months, Jared. You tell me,”  
  
He smiled tentatively, before raising his head to meet the alpha’s gaze head-on, “Do we need to talk about this, Jensen?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Oh, c’mon. We’ve been over this already; haven’t we? You didn’t set out to  _turn me_ ; it was an  _accident._  And everything that’s happened ever since was because that’s what was expected of you- that’s  _exactly how a newly turned omega is meant to be treated._  But you were kind there too; you didn’t mock me or lord your authority over me… you did the minimum of what was expected by society and supported me in everything else.  _I_  asked you for punishments… never realized that you were punishing yourself more than you were punishing me.  _Hell,_  it got so bad that you had to be hospitalized over your inflated guilt complex… I told you-  _even last night, I told you that_  I don’t blame you, but here we are once again: You are wearing that damn cage and yet you suggested that I throw away the key-”  
  
“Well, I was hoping that you wouldn’t-” Jensen protested, interrupting Jared’s tirade.  
  
“Why wear the cage at all?!”  
  
“Because I’ve never been with someone during their heat, Jared… and I’m not sure how I’m going to react.  I just… I figured better safe than sorry.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Jared, please? Tell me this is okay?”  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t want anyone else?”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“Good. Perfect… now, do you want to sleep some more?”  
  
“Not sleepy,” he announced, “ And maybe we should do something about the bed…”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I don’t know how much slick I’ll create… what if I ruin the mattress?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Jensen soothed, “But if you want, we can use umm… _waterproof bedsheets…_  like- like those used against bedwetting _?”_  
  
Jared felt his cheeks heat at the comparison but nodded his agreement, “Yes, please.”  
  
“Okay… you want to grab a shower? I’ll grab the supplies from the store…”  
  
Jared hesitated, “What if I need you?”  
  
“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, tops.  And I’ll have my phone on me the whole time.”  
  
He nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, okay…”  
  
Jensen smiled, reaching out to pull the statuesque omega into an embrace, “Take your shower. I’ll be back by the time you’re done.”  
  
True to his word, when Jared emerged from his shower, the alpha was smoothing down the covers; the new sheets already in place. The man smiled as he spotted Jared. “Okay. So… what now?”  
  
The omega hesitated, “Ummm… I- I don’t know… I guess this is when couples usually go for sex-”  
  
“But we’re not doing that, right.” Jensen finished, adjusting himself discreetly. “We could watch crappy movies?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Jared agreed, heading to the shelf to pick out a DVD.  
  
They started the movie at two ends of the bed, but as the minutes passed and Jared began feeling his heat, they inched closer till he was resting against Jensen by the time the movie finished.  
  
“Part 2?” Jared asked, already heading to the shelf to grab the next one in the series.  
  
Jensen shivered at the sudden chill as Jared moved away. Given how hot Jared was,  they had steadily lowered the temperature on the air-conditioner till the room felt positively drafty; but with Jared radiating heat like a furnace and pressed against his front, it hadn’t been so bad… he hastily grabbed the covers and made a nest behind himself to keep his unprotected back warm. His feet were already under the blankets and he would have preferred having a hoodie on as well, but Jared needed the skin-to-skin contact and he wasn’t about to refuse the omega this meager comfort.  
  
Jared straightened from inserting the disk and bit back a laugh as he spotted Jensen: the poor alpha was wrapped up in blankets like a burrito, his teeth chattering as he valiantly tried to fight the cold.  
 He himself only had on a pair of loose sweatpants on and he was still sweating.  
  
“Cold?” He asked softly as he returned to the bed.  
  
“Just get back here and warm me up, smartass!” Jensen returned with a mock glare, the effect of which was severely diminished by his blue lips and chattering teeth.  
  
“As you wish,  _Alpha.”_ He mocked; pulling away the pillow Jensen had been hugging to his chest and snuggling in. The alpha let out a soft sound of relief as Jared’s heated skin came in contact with his cold one but Jared magnanimously refrained from teasing him.  
  
Jared had grown increasingly restless over the past hour and Jensen knew that the omega’s heat was in full swing when the man finally swung around to face him, slamming their lips together in a brutal kiss.  
  
Jensen didn’t resist, opening voluntarily and granting Jared ingress, but let out a muffled yelp when he was forcibly pushed down against the mattress and Jared straddled him. He tried to soothe the omega, but Jared rebuffed his attempts, not allowing the alpha to take control and instead arranging him as he wanted. Jensen’s back curved up in an attempt to escape as Jared slammed into him, trapping him underneath as he rutted between the alpha’s tightly closed legs, too far gone to have the wherewithal to understand what he was doing. His fingers clawed into the older man’s biceps as he held him down, chasing blindly after his release with no care for the writhing form under him. With his hands held firmly down above his head, Jensen did not have much in the way of leeway, he whimpered as Jared settled above him, pinning him down firmly. For a moment he was sure that Jared was going to take him in a way no alpha ever should be... But the Omega only ground into him leaving wet trails on his thighs. Jensen clenched his legs closed tighter to prevent accidental penetration, when Jared - _suddenly_  -slipped perfectly in between. The Omega groaned as he thrust into the tight channel created by Jensen's legs.  
Jensen, was well aware that he only had to push Jared off to take control of the situation, but was unwilling to use force against the omega; struggling just enough to provide the counter-pressure Jared seemed to want to get off. He stiffened when the omega started scenting him, his teeth grazing against his skin, but didn’t pull away. Yet, he couldn’t stop the soft moans of despair that escaped bitten lips as Jared continued thrusting, chasing his own release even as his teeth clamped down to lay their claim… As omega Jared would  _never_  ‘claim’ anyone ever again, but the realization that some part of the alpha Jared had once been had survived and was trying to assert its dominance had Jensen feeling guilty again when he heard the pitiful whimpers that escaped the omega as he struggled futilely to achieve release the only way he knew how. Finding the grip around his wrists gone, Jensen clutched him close and Jared collapsed on him, exhausted for the moment.  
  
Jensen breathed deeply during the brief respite, knowing it wouldn’t last and wanting to make the most of it. The break seemed to return some semblance of awareness in Jared as well but it still wasn’t long before the omega was shifting restlessly again, “Jensen… please… hurts… hurts so much...”  
  
“Yeah, o-okay…” Jensen managed to stutter, knowing atleast one of them had to keep a level head and under the circumstances, it had to be him. “Lemme up, okay? Just lemme up. I’m gonna take care of you.”  
  
The omega nodded, rolling off him and watching him hopefully.  
  
Jensen reached down and took the omega’s flushed member in his hands, hoping more focused attention would help… but Jared had apparently rubbed himself sore because the bitten off cries escaping his omega’s lips sounded far from pleasurable. Hoping a gentler handling would help, Jensen went as far as to put his mouth on the reddened flesh…but Jared only cringed away from the contact.  He tried everything he knew but nothing seemed to help. He peered at the younger man tiredly.  
  
“Please… hurts so much… Jen, please…” Jared sobbed brokenly, curled into a foetal position and desperate for relief.  
  
“There is one thing I haven’t tried,” Jensen said slowly, “Will you let me?”  
  
“Anything!” Jared gasped, flopping around like a fresh-caught fish on the sweat-soaked bed.  
  
“Okay, okay… turn over for me? On your stomach, Sweetheart.”  
  
Jared obeyed instantly, hissing softly when his turgid flesh came in contact with the sweaty sheets.  
  
“Don’t freak out, alright?” Jensen murmured, before painfully climbing onto his knees and lowering his mouth to the leaking hole.  
  
Jared gasped at the first touch of his tongue but then slowly relaxed, purring contentedly while Jensen worked. And it was with Jensen’s tongue buried deep in him that he finally achieved that elusive orgasm.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a birthday present for my dear OP- ereynolds.  
> Happy birthday, dear!  
> \---------------------------------------------------

Chapter-18  
  
  
The room was washed in the sunlight from the large French windows to the side when Jared awoke. Still sleep-heavy, he found himself pressed up against a warm body and smiled lazily, pushing closer and nuzzling drowsily in the warm hollow of his partner’s neck.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“Mmmm…” he rumbled sleepily. His entire body felt lethargic and content.  
  
“How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Ummm-mmm…” was his intelligible response as he tightened the leg he had thrown over his partner to draw him closer.  
…  _wait, him?!_  
  
Jared’s eyes flew open at the realisation, drawing back slightly so that he could look at the man... the-the  _alpha_  in bed next to him. Worried green eyes peered back him though dark-ringed eyes and Jared relaxed slightly when his brain focussed enough to recognize Jensen. The knowledge that he was omega now came back as the languid post-coital haze seeped back.  _Right, he had gone into Heat._  
  
“Hi,” He whispered, “Guess we finally did it, huh?”  
  
“Huh?” Exhausted green eyes blinked tiredly at him, awareness slithering in slowly, “Uh... no, not exactly... Don’t you remember our discussion?”  
  
Jared smiled softly, “I do. Just... it’s just that I can practically smell the  _sex_  you know? And I  _know_  this... this languorous feeling from back when I was alpha.”  
  
“Ah...” Jensen nodded in understanding, “That’s because we did have...uhm... we did have a good time, so to speak. But no, we didn’t engage in... Well, in coitus.”  
  
“But...” Jared blushed as he trailed off.  
  
“Used my mouth  _predominantly_... and one finger during the last round because my jaw was too sore. And uhm ... I’m sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
“No that’s- that’s fine.” Jared assured, relaxing further. “Thanks.”  
  
“Do you ummm... need-?”  
  
“No. No, I’m good. Thanks.”  
  
“Then... can- could you do me a favour?” Jensen asked hesitantly.  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“Would it be okay if you released me now? I mean... only if you feel it’s-”  
  
“Yes!” Jared interrupted, “Definitely.”  
  
“And uh... I’m going to need an ice pack too, if you can get it?”  
  
Jared scrambled off the bed, concern for the kindly alpha hastening his movements, “Of course! Gimme a minute, I’ll get it.”  
  
He returned as promised with the ice pack and the key, a worried frown furrowing his brow, “Where are you hurt?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Not hurt.”  
  
“ _Jensen..._ ”  
  
“It’s nothing...” The alpha assured, “I’m just... uh... I mean... umm...”  
  
Jared felt his lips twitch at the fumbling words, but waited patiently for the man to finish.  
  
“You-can’t –get-the-cage off-in –it’s –present-state,” Jensen blurted.  
  
Jared opened his mouth to tease before the words registered and then he was scrambling to shove the blankets off the alpha. He winced as he saw how the steel cage dug into the tender flesh and peered up at the alpha tearfully.  
  
Jensen had raised himself up on his elbows to look down at himself too and grimaced at the sight briefly before he smiled gently at the omega, “Ice pack?”  
  
Jared swallowed and nodded, “Ready?”  
  
Jensen visibly clamped his mouth shut and nodded, hissing as the cold came into contact with his heated flesh. The ice-pack did its job and Jared hurried with his key to free the alpha. “You okay?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Peachy. You?”  
  
“Ditto.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter-19  


  
  
In the days following Jared’s heat, the two men found them self enjoying each other's company more and more. The two days immediately after his heat were spent relaxing in bed and rebuilding their strength. On Sunday- _the last day that Jared had free before he started working_ ; Jensen took him to Aldis for his post-heat check up. While it was as humiliating as he remembered his initial check-up being, Jared was happy for the clean bill of health.  
  
It was an adjustment for the both of them to juggle Jared’s classes with his new job but by the end of the week they had settled into the new routine: Jensen dropped him off at the University for classes en route his work and Jared took a cab to the store for his shift. Jensen picked him up from the store on his way back once again.   
  
Jared found standing behind the counter extremely boring after the first two days when its novelty wore off… but then he figured out that no one minded if he finished his homework while on-duty as long as he didn’t neglect customers. His job was fairly straightforward and Jared found it a breeze to assist customers when they approached him for assistance- and sometimes when they didn’t, but they never refused his help when he offered, either. One elderly lady was struggling with her bags at check-out, and Jared; eager for a distraction after an hour of pouring over his texts, offered to carry some of the bags for her. He carried them all the way to her car which was parked on the opposite end of the lot and helped her load them in the backseat, trying to brush off her profuse ‘thanks’. His cheeks heated when she made the small detour to the store-front to drop him off-  _insisting that it wasn’t safe for unmated, pretty young omegas like him to walk around alone after dusk_ \- and waited till he stepped back into the shop before turning the car around and heading towards the exit (incidentally, just next to where she had parked). He didn’t realize how big an impression he had made on her till she came in again the next day (in the morning when he was at his classes, so he never got the chance to meet and thank her in person, but was told about it by the store manager) and filled in an entire page in their ‘Customer Service’ log with glowing compliments about him and the ‘ _exceptional service’_  he had provided her.  
  
When he told Jensen about it that night, the alpha just ruffled his hair and said, “Someone’s heading for a promotion.”  
  
And he must have been psychic because at the end of his first month itself, Jared was promoted to ‘team leader’. He celebrated the achievement by taking Jensen out for a movie and drinks that weekend.  
\---  
Having tasted success once, Jared was eager to prove himself and worked hard to prove himself worthy of the promotion. Six months in, he got a call from HR asking if he would accept a promotion to Sales-manager if they transferred him to a different store. Jared hesitated, not wanting to offend them, but then Jensen stepped into the room. And though the alpha didn’t know who was on the line or what the topic of discussion was, his presence alone was enough to give Jared that sense of calm strength that allowed him to be brave and enquire about the address of the store, explaining that he was currently studying for a degree while working and would be unable to leave the city till next year when he completed his course. The beta he was speaking to efficiently noted his request and assured him that they would keep that in mind while deciding his future postings.  
  
The store he joined as Sales-manager was not in the best part of town and it was only when Jensen drove him there for his first day that he realized  _why_  HR had  _asked_  if he would accept this posting. Nevertheless, he kept his reservations to himself and was glad when Jensen said nothing about it either. Instead, the alpha quietly gave him a can of pepper-spray the next day and that was that.  
  
The new position was more challenging given his additional responsibilities and Jared found himself exhausted by the time Jensen picked him up. Upside was; the Store-manager was an alpha with whom Jared hit it off almost instantly. His appreciation for Alpha Fergus increased when he insisted on waiting till Jensen arrived for him every day when they closed the shop for the day.   
  
The closest Jared came to having his security concerns materialized was a couple of alpha teens attempting to shoplift. Adam, the manager was the one to deal with the brats and Jared always found him to be a fair, if strict judge… but for whatever reason, he didn’t want to turn-over the sixteen year old currently wriggling in his grasp.   
  
“Tell me your name,” Jared demanded lowly as he dragged the struggling boy to the back of the store where they had their lockers.  
  
The kid glared at him and Jared found himself smiling at the posturing.  He glanced at the pack of suppressants he had caught the kid trying to lift and raised an eyebrow, “Got an omega of your own?”  
  
When the boy stayed silent he decided to press the matter: “Because I don’t think that’s the case,  _kid._  If you had an omega of your own, you wouldn’t be out getting suppressants… you might have purchased –  _stolen-”_  he amended with a glance at the boy, “condoms and maybe a toy… but not suppressants. So I think you’ve got a younger sibling who’s just presented… and whom you’re trying to protect. Where’re your parents, kid?”  
  
“Don’t call me kid,” The boy growled, alpha posturing at its best even when it was evident that he had no ace up his sleeve.   
  
“Well, unless you want to give me your name…?” Jared prodded.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” was the grumbled reply.  
  
“Thank you, Dean.” Jared answered, biting back a smile at how much of his younger self this kid reminded him of… but strangely, he also reminded him of Jensen in a way because despite all his struggling,  _Dean_  was yet to make a gendered insult the way Jared might have in his position back when he’d been an alpha teen. The politeness seemed to catch the boy off-guard and Jared wondered what kind of home-life he might have if a simple ‘ _thank-you’_  elicited such a response.  
  
“As I was saying, Dean,” He continued, “this can go two ways… either I can turn you over, in which case you’ll be put in a juvenile home and your precious omega taken away. And I think you and I are both aware of the horror stories that await young omegas in group or foster homes. Door number two has you paying for what you tried to steal.”  
  
“Please…” The boy finally crumbled, “Don’t- don’t take Sammy away… I-I I’ll do anything.”  
  
“Pay for the suppressants?”   
  
The boy’s shoulders slumped, “I- I’m sorry, but I don’t have the money… I-… I can put it back.”  
  
“You want to risk putting your brother –  _it is your brother, isn’t it -_ through a heat? … I can tell you from personal experience that it’s uncomfortable at best and risky at worst if an unrelated alpha scents him. Besides, payment doesn’t have to be in cash or card.”  
  
The boy lowered his head miserably, “I’ll do anything… I mean,” he licked his lips before sniffing at Jared lightly and meeting his gaze, “You can do whatever you want to me but-”  
  
Jared placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him speaking, “Not going to do anything to you, Dean-”  
  
Horrified green eyes snapped up at that to meet his gaze-  _how had he never noticed that the boy’s eyes were the same shade as Jensen’s?_  
  “Not Sammy. You’re not touching Sammy!”  
  
Jared chuckled, “Relax, no one is going to touch either of you. I want you to work here…” Jared hadn’t planned to say that, but once he did he had the  _best idea_  ever: “You have a ride? A bicycle or something?”  
  
The boy glared at him at the ‘bicycle’ comment, the reason becoming apparent the moment he spoke, “I have a  _car.”_  
  
“Perfect,” Jared agreed, “I want you to act as a delivery boy for us.”  
  
“Will I get paid?”  
  
Jared smiled at this fresh evidence of how short-of cash the boy was, “Yes. Not much, but you’ll get some money.”  
  
 _It wasn’t an official post and Ackles Pharma wouldn’t pay him, but Jared could give him a little money from his own pay-check._  
  
“Timings?” Dean asked, “I have school till 3.”  
  
Jared nodded, “After that, then. You can come here after school, work on your homework if there are no deliveries to be made. You’ll stay till… Wait, what’s your curfew?”  
  
The boy grinned, “Don’t have one.”  
  
Jared couldn’t stop his answering smile, “Till eight, then. Oh, and you can bring your brother here as well. Just- you two gotta keep it down, okay? No running through the aisles and screaming.”  
  
“Not gonna be a problem, Sammy’s a nerd. He  _likes_  sitting quietly and reading.”  
  
Jared smiled as he struck out his hand, “Do we have a deal, then?”  
  
Dean began nodding before hesitating, “Just one thing- we might be moving soon. Dad’s work makes him travel a lot and umm… we don’t really get a warning before we have to move.”  
  
“Okay. You have a phone? Just call me and inform when you move.”  
  
The boy smiled, giving him an unexpected hug, “Thank you,  _really.”_  
  
Jared couldn’t help but smile as he watched the teen leave. He was still grinning when he set about making flyers advertising that they now made home-deliveries of their meds  and putting it up on the store-front and making another stack of flyers to give the newspaper-boys to deliver around the neighborhood with the next day’s paper.  
  
“You look happy,”  
  
Jared turned to smile at Adam, “Yeah. Just got an idea…  I think it’s  _really_  gonna make us popular.”  
  
Fergus leaned around him to peer at the flyers he was printing, “You got someone in mind to actually  _do_ these deliveries?”  
  
“Yep!” Jared grinned, popping the ‘p’ as he answered.  
  
“You really are amazing, you know?” The alpha praised.  
  
Jared blushed.  
  
“I would love to take you out for dinner sometime. How does this Friday sound? Say… seven o’clock?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist giving teen-alpha Dean a cameo. *grin*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter-20  
  
  
Jared dressed in his best pair of jeans and shirt on Friday, taking more time than usual to make sure his appearance was appreciable. Jensen’s eyes swept over him once but if the alpha noticed the care that had gone into his outfit that day, he didn’t comment on it. In fact, Jensen had not expressed his opinion on anything related to Jared ever since the omega had told him about his upcoming date.  
  
Jared sighed, not liking the distance between them but knowing the alpha would come around eventually. He had asked if Jensen had been offended that Jared had accepted Alpha Fergus’ offer of a date, but the man had assured him that Jared was free to choose his partner at his discretion… So he didn’t know what was bothering the older man, but he figured he would find out soon enough.  
  
He was too wired to focus on his lessons throughout the day, and couldn’t help blushing when he reached the store that afternoon. Fergus, on the other hand, seemed absolutely unruffled and Jared admired the other man’s composure.  When they closed the store for the night, instead of waiting for Jensen to pick him up as usual, Jared followed Fergus to his second-hand Prius.   
  
They barely spoke on the drive to the restaurant and Jared schooled his expression into a smile when he realized that the restaurant was more of a small diner just a few blocks from the store.  He was assaulted by the heavy smell of grease and spices the moment the door opened but convinced himself to treat it like an adventure and rushed after Adam before the door closed behind him and he had to touch it himself to open. The Alpha moved to a table for two near the exit and Jared stared longingly at the tables further in which at least offered a view of the parking, but Adam was already opening his menu and Jared hurried to seat himself opposite. The lacquered table-top felt sticky with grease but Jared ignored it in favour of perusing the menu. When the waitress came-  _an aging beta who was trying to hide her waning youth behind a thick layer of make-up and was visibly bored by her job_ , Fergus was quick to place his order. Jared opened his mouth to place his when the alpha ordered a salad with a side of grilled salmon for him.  
  
Jared felt his brow furrow at the presumptuousness but forced himself to calm down:  _Maybe Fergus was a regular here and knew the best dishes on the menu…_  
  
“Let’s hope the food is good. Place seems popular enough.” The alpha whispered once the waitress left.  
  
Jared stared back, open mouthed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You ordered for me.”  
  
“Of course I did,” The alpha smiled, “You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about things like ordering!”  
  
Jared forced himself to smile, not wanting to start the evening on a wrong note. He racked his brains for a suitable topic of conversation when the waitress returned to enquire if he would like a sauce with his grilled salmon, and if yes, whether he preferred bland or spicy.  
  
“Not spicy, please.” Adam answered as if he had been the one asked.  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes in irritation before contradicting, “Actually, I’d prefer it to be mildly spicy please, if possible.”  
  
The waitress nodded and Jared turned from watching her make her way back to the kitchen to find Adam watching him. He flushed, “What?”  
  
“You are very…  _outspoken_  for an omega.”  
  
Jared smiled, “I’m blessed with a liberal custodian-”  
  
“Ah, that explains why you don’t know… Nevermind, I’ll teach you proper omega etiquette once you’re mine.”  Adam grinned.  
  
Jared swallowed at the ominous words, but forced himself to maintain his smile, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? This is just the first date…”  
  
“Really?”  Fergus asked, visibly taken aback, “I’d have thought you be eager to settle down by now-”  
  
“What made you think-?” Jared demanded, eyes narrowing in annoyance even as he struggled to maintain his composure.  
  
“Oh, nothing…” he alpha held up his hands in mock surrender, “It’s just… you’re fairly …  _senior_ … to not have found yourself a suitable mate by now-”  
  
“Or maybe, I just have  _standards_.” Jared shot back.  
  
Fergus laughed- an open relaxed sound that made Jared calm down some, “I’m glad I meet your discerning  _standards_ , in that case.”  
  
Jared grinned back, relaxing at the easy rejoinder. The waitress chose that moment to arrive with their food and for a few minutes both men were busy tasting their dishes. Jared felt better that he had decided to stick around despite his doubts about the diner’s quality, because the food was  _delicious_. He glanced at the tables around them and suddenly understood why this tiny little place was so popular with the locals: while not  _fine-dining_  by any means; the food,  _despite being greasy_ , was well-cooked and tasty.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
“Honestly, I actually rather admire you, Jared.” Adam spoke up suddenly and Jared blinked, re-focussing on his companion.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah!” The alpha agreed easily, “I mean… you’re also pursuing a degree while working, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared smiled bashfully. His classes were one of his favourite topics of discussion and Jared warmed to the subject: “I’m studying ac-”  
  
“ _Exactly_ ,” Fergus continued, not letting him speak, “I mean preparing breakfast in the morning, then going to college and straight to work from there and then going home again and cooking. Seriously, you must have crazy high energy levels to be able to manage it all!”   
  
Jared frowned, “Uh… actually, I don’t cook. I mean, not unless I feel like it-”  
  
He paused as the waitress came to clear away the dishes and bring them their dessert: thin slices of some pastry.  
  
“You don’t-” The alpha’s eyes were still wide when Jared looked up from his plate, “Wow, your custodian really sucks, doesn’t he? Taking away everything you love and making you go out and  _earn-_ ”  
  
Jared bristled at the insult to Jensen, “He doesn’t ‘ _suck’_. He’s the best man I’ve ever met-”  
  
“No matter,” The man continued as though Jared hadn’t spoken, “You won’t have to work once you’re with me-”  
  
“What if I  _want_ to work?” Jared challenged, pausing to take a bite of the pastry before continuing, “What if I  _like_ the responsibility that comes with it?”  
  
“Oh you’ll have plenty of responsibility… you’ll be raising our kids. I’ll make sure you’ll always be nice and full, your tummy rounded with our children-”  
  
“ _Stop,”_ Jared’s fork clattered to the table, “I  _don’t_  want that, okay? I don’t want to always have my belly full and my-”  _he stumbled over the words but forged on-_ “And my tits leaking milk for the hungry mouths I’ve to feed. I don’t want any of that! I _want to work and I want my own life-”_  
  
“Well,” Fergus glared at him as he intrrupted, his blue eyes icy as he stared Jared down. “As  _charming_ as this was, obviously this was a mistake,”  
And with that the alpha stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Jared- _and the other patrons-_ staring after his retreating back. A minute later Jared heard the rumble of the Prius as it left the lot and realized he had just been publicly dumped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter-21  
  
  
Jared sat stunned for a long moment after Fergus left. He stared morosely at the unfinished slice of pastry on his plate-  _he had been enjoying the dessert if not the company-_ before slowly reaching for the fork again and continuing eating. He was acutely aware of the stares he was eliciting in the small restaurant, especially given the loudness of Adam’s departure but was determined to hold onto his dignity. He glanced out of the grimy glass door at him back towards the hazy parking-lot, wet with rain from earlier in the evening and looking downright unsafe at this late hour with it’s single flickering street-lamp. Then sighed as he decided that caution was the better part of valour; pulled out his phone and called Jensen.  
  
No one answered.

 

  
Jared’s brows furrowed slightly as he stared at the screen and the blinking ‘No Answer’ before hitting re-dial. When no one picked up after three tries, and the pastry was finished, leaving him with no excuse to linger; he stood up to leave and was halted by the manager.

“You need to pay,”

Jared stared in bewilderment, “Excuse me?”

The man waved at the table he’d been sitting at and which was yet to be cleared, brows furrowed slightly like he thought Jared might be trying to scam a free meal, “You need to pay for the food.”

“Oh,” Jared hesitated.  _Surely Fergus was not that_  _rude?_ “Uhm… didn’t my companion…?” He gestured vaguely at the door, hoping to remind the man that he’d been with Alpha Fergus who had left.

The manager looked at him sadly as comprehension dawned, “Alpha said you would pay… Do you not have…?”

Jared’s eyes widened and he lowered his head as he swallowed that bit of insult before snapping his eyes up as he understood the man’s question, “Oh. No. …  _No, that’s not going to be a problem._ Uhm…” He offered his credit card, thanking the gods that he’d had the forethought to carry it on his ‘date’, “How much?”

The manager smiled in obvious relief and returned behind the counter to print their bill. It wasn’t a huge amount and with Jared’s expenses being at their nadir, he wasn’t worried about it hitting his pocket. Besides, it wasn’t like the restaurant was some uber-expensive joint in a five-star facility-  _in fact, it was near their store and in such a sad little neighbourhood that Jared had initially worried about the quality of food provided._  Thankfully, his worry had been unfounded. … Nevertheless, even as he forced a smile for the manager and exited the place, Adam’s discourtesy stung.

He drew his jacket tighter as he stepped up under the lone streetlight, hoping he’d find a cab soon. The air was chilly out here and the gathered clouds were threatening imminent rain. As if his thoughts had summoned it, a large raindrop splattered on his forehead right then and he groaned.  _Great, this day just seemed to be getting better and better. Not._

He spotted a cab approaching and raised his hand to flag it down only to realize that it was occupied. Same thing happened with the second cab he spotted. The third  _and_ the fourth… The light drizzle was gaining strength and he desperately wanted to get out of the cold, wet street. None of the cabs in the distance looked available and a glance at the restuarant behind him indicated that it too was winding up.  _He definitely did not want to still be here when they closed for the night._

Sighing, he stomped his foot a few times to keep himself warm despite being wrapped in a thick coat that kept him reasonably safe from the elements (unlike a lot of the people in this part of the town) and pulled out his phone, hoping he’d get through to Jensen this time. 

He jerked when a car coming from the opposite direction he was headed in made a sharp about turn and skidded to a stop in front of him. Heart in his throat, Jared prepared to run at the slightest hint of threat as the throaty purr of the muscle-car’s V8 engine broke through the stillness of the night.  
“Hey, need a ride?”

Jared’s shoulders came down as relief swept through him like a wildfire at the familiar voice: “Hey Sammy.  _Dean_. What’re you guys doing so late out?”

“Driving,” The young omega answered evasively. “You look like you need a ride. Hop in.”

Jared hesitated, “I wouldn’t want to cause troub-”

“It’s no trouble. I promise.” Dean’s deepening (but still not quite down to adult-levels yet) voice answered as he ducked to peer up at the tall omega, “C’mon in. Its not safe for an omega to be alone like this at this hour.”

Jared hesitated, but he was cold and Dean wasn’t wrong. With a small smile and a whispered ‘thanks’ he opened the back door and slipped in; sighing in pleasure at the warmth inside.

“Okay. So… which way?”

“Oh, you can drop me at the nearest bus-stop.” Jared told the teenager. “I wouldn’t want to keep you two-”

“Trust me, it’s  _not_  a problem. And I’d rather not have leaving an omega unescorted at this hour on my conscious. Besides, it’s not like me and Sammy had a particular destination in mind. So c’mon, gimme the directions, ‘kay?”

Jared smiled gratefully and guided them to Jensen’s house. Dean let out a low whistle as he pulled to a stop at the edge of the walkway, hurrying out and opening the door for Jared.

“Stay in the car, Sammy. I’ll just walk Jared to the door, ‘kay?”

“You don’t need to-” Jared protested.

“I know.  _I_  need a favour. Didn’t want ‘im to hear.” The teenaged alpha murmured as he walked Jared to the door with a hand on his arm.

“ _Oh_. I-I mean sure… how can I help?” Jared answered as he fished out his keys and worked at opening the lock.

“Our bookin’ at the motel expired.” Dean confessed, head hanging and, “Don’t exactly have enough dough to renew it at the moment. And I can sleep in the car, don’t worry… but if you could give Sammy a room? I figured you might have enough space to… He-He can sleep on the couch, and he’s a good kid, okay? He- he’ll not bug you. And he’ll not touch anything or-or-or try stealing from you if that’s what you’re worried about. Hell, I’ll be back at dawn if you want and get ‘im outta your hair… but please… just give him a spot for toni-… Jared!”

Dean stopped speaking mid-word, gaze sharpening as he stepped protectively in front of the omega. The alpha’s open palm slapped into the middle of Jared’s chest as moved to step inside, halting his progress, “I scent an alpha.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he watched the teen automatically reach towards the back to his pants (Jared couldn’t see his hand under the well-worn and obviously inherited leather jacket, but he was fairly certain Dean wasn’t reaching back to hold up his pants). The boy’s posture was tense and predatory- keen eyes scanning the hallway ahead as he angled himself protectively in front of the omega.

“Dean… it’s okay.” Jared hurried to explain, reaching out to put a restraining hand on his shoulder- not wanting an accidental shoot-out. “This is my alpha-custodian’s house. And of course you can sta-”

“I thought you’d have better manners than to bring him back here, Jar-…  _that’s not Fergus_.” Jensen’s voice interrupted.

Jared felt his lips tilt up in an automatic smile at his alpha’s voice before noticing how rough he looked. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” The Alpha nodded absently, “You? What happened? And who’s the youngster?”  
“Didn’t work out,” He explained curtly before remembering their audience. “Jensen, this is Dean Winchester. I offered them a room for the night-”

“ _Them_?”

“Him and his kid brother, Sam-”

“Where’s the kid?”

“He’s waiting in the car.”

“You two left a  _child_  outside in the car at this time of the night?  _In the rain?!_ ” Jensen’s eyes widened.

Jared felt himself flush-  _Jensen wasn’t wrong, it had to have been more than a few minutes that poor Sammy had been left alone-_ “S’rry. I- I’ll get him.”

Jensen nodded, “You do that. And set him up in the room opposite yours,” Then at Jared’s retreating back, “Oh and take an umbrella!”

Jared smiled, “Will do.”

And then the door opened and the two alphas could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the stones of the walkway.

“Dean,”

The teenager had been watching the interaction with interest, liking the older alpha’s instantaneous protective response at hearing Sam was in the car... but he recognised that alpha’s behaved differently around betas/omegas and kids, and didn’t want to get on the bad side of someone who appeared (at least superficially) to be a good man. He willed himself into docility, “ _Alpha_.”

Jensen just chuckled as he waived the honorific away, “Oh none of that now; I remember how much I hated addressing adults like that when I was a teen. … Just call me Jensen, okay?”

Dean relaxed slightly, smiling more when Jared brought Sam in and the alpha smiled at the boy but made no move to touch the young omega as he passed by him.

“So uhm… You work with Jared, right?  I’ve heard a lot about you from him and I wanted to talk to you…” Jensen said as he gestured at the teenager to follow and led the way to his study.

“Sure.”

Jensen motioned at the seat opposite as he took his customary place behind the mahogany table, “I actually have an offer for you for Sam-”

“ _No_ ,” Dean snapped, climbing to his feet in outrage before Jensen had even finished speaking.  “No, I’m  _not_  giving Sammy to you for a day, an hour or even a god-damned  _minute._ I don’t care what you offer me; I’m  _not_  giving you Sammy!”

Jensen’s eyes widened at the outburst before furrowing in concern, “Kid, all I’m offering is a chance at a scholarship for your brother. Jared’s told me how brilliant he is academically and I thought it might be something that might interest you. Now, I don’t know what you think I was offering; but if it is what I think it is? Then frankly I’m worried about the kind of company you are keeping if people making offers for your  _underage_  kid brother are a regular occurrence.”

Dean flushed as he sat back down, chastised.

“Is it?” Jensen pressed, “Because the way you went off indicates that it wouldn’t have been the first time you heard something like that if  _I had_  made that kind of an offer…”

“He’s an omega…” Dean whispered, “And some alphas are…”

Jensen sighed, “You be careful with him now, hear me?”

Dean nodded, “No one’s going to touch him as long as I’m around,”

“Good,” Jensen agreed definitively, “What about your parents?”

“Mom died when we were kids and Dad’s been … busy. Money’s short…”

“You and your brother can come to me or Jared whenever you need, okay? Put us down as additional emergency contacts if you have to… and if you give me a bit of time I can get an add-on card for you which would link you to my account. That way you’d always have access to some cash for emergencies.”

“I can’t accept-” Dean protested, eyes filling at the unexpected kindness.

“It’s not free,” Jensen cut in, “You’d be working at the pharmacy in exchange. We’ve got branches all over the country, so you can continue irrespective of where you end up…”

“How can you-?”

“I’ve got my sources, kid.” Jensen cut him off pre-emptively, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Dean smiled, “Thank you.  _Really… You don’t know what your offer means-”_  

“You two hungry?” Jensen interrupted, uncomfortable with gratitude.

“We ate,” Dean answered truthfully, accepting the change of topic gracefully.

Jensen nodded, “Okay then. Explain my offer to your brother. Talk it over, ‘kay? You can tell me your decision tomorrow.”

 

∞-∞-ʘ-∞-ʘ-∞-∞

Jensen was looking forward to hitting the hay when he stepped into his room, his good mood evaporating at the sight of Jared waiting. The omega stood up at his appearance, absently wringing his hands as he tried to formulate his request.

Unfortunately, Jensen wasn’t in the mood, “Not tonight, Jared… Given my mood, I’d really recommend you not trying my patience.”

“I-I know I messed up… that you’re angry-”

“I’m  _not_  angry, Jared. I have no reason to be, have I? Its not like you promised anything. … and I’ve always told you that you’d have complete freedom to choose your partner. So no, I’m  _not angry._ ”

“No?” Jared challenged softly, trying to keep the argument from his voice or posture, but trying to show Jensen that he didn’t have to be brave this time… that Jared had learnt to take responsibility for his actions…

“ _I said no, didn’t I?”_ Jensen growled, mindful of their guests in the adjoining rooms.

Jared refused to back down, staring back at the irritable alpha, “No… I guess you’re right. You’re not  _angry,_ you’re  _hurt.”_

Jensen’s head shot up, “What?”

“I hurt you.” Jared acknowledged, “I didn’t mean to… but I did- I  _have-”_

Jensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before raising his head again to meet the omega’s gaze, “Alright; put yourself in my shoes… You share a heat with me, treat me like I’m your alpha… we share meals and attend events together. Hell, we’ve even shared a bed-  _even if it’s platonically-_  on more than one occasion...and then you go out on a date with someone else. What would you do?”

Jared swallowed, “The question is what  _you’re_ going to do, Jensen; because honestly? If our positions had been reversed, you wouldn’t have all this freedom. I’m not proud of the knowledge, but I’d not be the considerate alpha that you are, Jensen. I’d have kept you barefoot and pregnant. Hell, by now you’d have already popped out a few pups for me or been ready to. And if I’d caught you cosy-ing up to another alpha…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

Jensen met his confession with narrowed eyes, “You really think  _now_  is the best time to rile me up?”

Jared swallowed nervously but forged on, “I’m not-… I’m not trying to rile you up. You asked what I’d have done in your place… I’m just trying to explain to you that such a situation wouldn’t have risen if our positions had been reversed.”

“Are you telling me that I should’ve handled things differently, Jared?” Jensen asked; his voice dangerous though it was absolutely without inflection.

Jared took an unconscious step back, “I’m just saying that I messed up and that I need to be held responsible for my actions. “

Jensen regarded him quietly for a moment before shaking his head and turning away, “Not like this. I told you, I’m not in the right frame of mi-”

“I can handle it. I trust you.”

“What if I hurt you?” Jensen demanded, glancing over his shoulder towards the omega.

“The fact that you’re asking me that question tells me that you won’t,”

The alpha took a fortifying breath before slowly turning back to face the omega, “Okay.  _Fine,_  you get your wish. But I’ll do it on the bare. Twenty-five strokes of my hand.”

Jared trembled minutely at the pronouncement: it had been awhile since he’d been spanked on the bare-  _ever since Jensen’s hospitalisation, they had stuck to non-corporal punishments-_  and he had never taken so many hits at a time before but he forced himself to nod: “I accept your judgment.”

“Good. Get to it, then.” Jensen told him, taking his place on the bed and waiting for the omega to drape himself over his lap. “I want you to maintain count: if you don’t count it, then neither shall I.”

“Aloud?” Jared enquired as he pushed down his pants and briefs and laid himself over the alpha’s knee.

“Yes,” Jensen said, placing a warm palm on the tense skin, “Can you do it?”

“I- I’ll try my best.” Jared whispered, grabbing the alpha’s ankles for support.

“ _Good_.”

And that was all the warning he got before the first hit. Jared jerked, managing a choked ‘ _one’_ barely in time before there was a second hit. _“Two.”_

Tears coursed down his cheeks by twelve and his nose was blocked with snot and tears by twenty. He barely had voice left to keep count and Jensen’s arm across his waist was the only thing keeping him from sliding off. 

“Twenty-twoooooooooo! Oowww...! Alpha ple-!!!” His words cut off at the sound of the door opening. Both men scrambled to hide the omega’s partial nudity.

The teenaged alpha stood panting at the door; chest heaving from exertion as he took in the scene before him but his hand was steady, “Get away from him,”

Jensen regarded the gun aimed at him with apprehension but refused to move from between the pointed barrel and Jared. He forced as much  _alpha_  into his voice as he could when he spoke, “No, you’re not touching him.”

“What?  _Like you were touching him?!_ ” The boy sneered before focusing on the omega, “Jared, come here. The bastard’s not going to hurt you anymore. You’re safe!”

_And the proverbial light bulb clicked._

“Its not what it looks like, Dean!” Jared hurried to explain, “Jensen wasn’t hurting me-”

“The brilliant crimson of your arse begs to differ,”

Jared sighed, “I mean… it- it was consensual, okay? I  _asked_  him to punish me…  _Hell,_ I had to beg him to do this.”

And the first flickers of doubt glimmered on the boy’s face, “What? Like-like some kind of fucked up foreplay?”

Jared sighed in relief,  _“Exactly like foreplay.”_

“You  _actually_  wanted that?” Dean asked in disbelief, gesturing vaguely in their direction.

“I did,” Jared confirmed bashfully, for once glad of the inappropriate erection he’d sprung during his punishment. He pulled the thin sheets he’d hastily wrapped around his hips tighter, making sure there was no doubt in anybody’s mind about how much he’d been  _enjoying_  it.

_“Dude!”_

“Don’t knock it till you try it!” Jared tossed back, “Trust me, nothing that happens in here is without my consent.”

“Oh…” Dean hesitated, cheeks staining a comical pink, “Uhm… I guess I owe you guys an apology in that case.  _Sorry_. “

They nodded as the teenager beat a hasty retreat before Jared hurried to the door and locked it.

“O-kay, so where were we?” Jared asked, releasing his hold on the extra portions of the sheet knotted at his waist that he'd picked to make walking easier and letting them drop on the floor in a train; he sauntered up to the alpha as he revelled in the other’s darkening gaze.

Jensen’s fingers nimbly undid the hasty knot he’d made from the covers at his waist and pressed firmly against the heated skin of his rear as the alpha smirked, “I believe we were in the middle of teaching you  _responsibility...”_

Jared faltered, “We-... we’re not done?”

Jensen’s smile was dark, the wordless promise in them sliding slow as molasses down Jared’s skittering pulse and lighting them on fire.  “Whatever made you think that I was done with you,  _Sweetheart_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really hated Fergus , huh? *grin*


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically gratuitous *sexy times* as Jensen gets his 'Alpha' on...

Chapter-22  
  
  


> _Whatever made you think that I was done with you, Sweetheart? ..._

 

Jared swallowed nervously at the words, pulse fluttering, as he resumed his position. Jensen’s hands were hard on his tenderised skin and he shifted in discomfort. Before he was prepared for, the man let loose a blow; not holding back  _at all_  and Jared shrieked.  
  
The alpha waited for a moment before administering another blow and he yelped. The man kneaded the stinging skin for a moment, “You do remember that you’re supposed to count, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh!” Jared blushed, shifting restlessly in his vulnerable position to get some friction to balance out the sting of the hits. “Sorry...uh,  twenty-four.”  
  
“What? Twenty –three went on a holiday?” The words were accompanied by a reprimanding smack.   
  
He whimpered, and dutifully amended his count, “twenty-three...”  
  
“Good boy,” The alpha praised before letting his hand fly again, biting back a smirk when Jared pushed back into the hit.  
  
“Twenty-four.”  
  
Jensen nodded and pulled his arm back before bringing it back down forcefully.  
  
“Owwwww!” Jared gasped, rocking futilely and shaking his behind in hopes for a respite, “Twenty-five! That’s twenty-five... that- that’s the last one, isn’t it?” He shifted around a little more, reluctant to leave his position just when it was getting good and relief seemed imminent. He offered hesitantly, “I-I can take more, if you want...”  
 _There, that didn’t sound too needy, did it?_  
  
“Not for the moment,” Jensen yanked him upright in answer and walked him to a corner, “For now I want you with your nose to the wall and oh,  _don’t_  touch your butt. Five minutes.” He watched for a moment to make sure he was obeyed before leaving the room.   
  
When he got back, Jared had his nose touching the wall as he’d asked, and he was not trying to soothe his flaming rear either... but the omega was moaning softly as he worked himself.  
  
“I thought I told you not to touch yourself?” Jensen demanded as he shut the door.  
  
“You told me not to touch  _my butt_ ,” Jared answered petulantly, “Am not touching my butt.”  
  
Jensen sighed, lips twitching even as he struggled not to reveal his amusement. “You’re pleasuring yourself.”  
  
“ _Yep!_ ” The omega answered unrepentantly.  
  
Jensen stalked over and smacked the sore ass once before he dragged the taller man back towards the bed, “I was under the impression punishments are not supposed to be pleasurable?”  
  
“Umph!” Jared scrambled as he was pulled along. Jensen’s grip was not so tight that he could not break it if he wished, but it was far more fun to play at struggling ineffectually.  
  
“You know what you’re doing, right?” Jensen whispered softly, breaking character once as he pressed up behind the omega.  
  
Jared nodded, heart swelling that this alpha cared enough to pause their game and enquire about Jared’s welfare.  
  
“Okay then,” Jensen answered Soto-voice, shoving him lightly so he sprawled face-first on the bed. The alpha crowded up next to him, dragging his hands towards the headboard.  Then louder, “Flip over?”  
  
Jared whined; hips twitching as he tried to get more friction on his neglected member.  
  
“ _Flip over.”_  
  
The omega stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture but obeyed.  
  
Jensen wasted no time in securing his arms to the iron slats with the help of his cashmere scarf: the material would be soft against the boy’s wrists and shouldn’t chafe him too much... fetching two ties from his closet, he tied the cloth above each of Jared’s knees and similarly secured them to the headboard, leaving the omega on his back with his legs bent up and opened to display him to the alpha’s gaze. Once done, Jensen stepped back, surveying the restrained man with satisfaction. Jared pouted prettily at him and Jensen couldn’t help leaning down for a kiss.  
  
The omega responded eagerly and Jensen laughed as he pulled back, “You want pleasure?”  
  
The omega nodded, sweaty locks sticking to his forehead at the movement.   
  
“ _Fine,_ ” Jensen told him, “I’ll give you pleasure...  _but on my terms.”_  
  
Jared whined.  
  
“Stay here,” Jensen told him before leaving the room, taking care to close the doors behind him so that there were no unexpected visitors.  
  
As the minutes dragged by and Jensen stayed away, Jared slowly came down from his high and blushed as he realised his splayed position. With his legs restrained the way they were, there was absolutely  _nothing_  that was hidden from Jensen’s view and given that he could  _feel_  how  _wet_  he was down there, he didn’t want to know what he looked like. His cheeks were nearly the same colour as his throbbing derrière by the time Jensen got back.  
  
He stared in confusion at the copper champagne bucket and large apple in the alpha’s hands but figured he would discover their purpose soon.  _He wasn’t wrong._  
  
Jensen didn’t give him a warning before his fingers found Jared’s twitching entrance and pressed something inside. Whatever it was, slipped in easily but Jared arched up as it shocked his system, feeling like a razor-edged burn on his tender insides. It took another second for him to understand that it wasn’t heat but cold that he’d felt. He stared wide-eyed at the alpha and felt his cheeks flame as the man held his gaze and oh-so-slowly lowered another ice-cube to push inside his heated skin.  
  
“Ugh!” Jared gasped.  
  
“I’ll have to gag you if you keep making so much noise.” Jensen warned him. “After all, there are innocent ears in the next room.”  
  
Jared nodded, but then couldn’t hold back his yelp as Jensen pressed the next ice-cube against his pebbled nipple instead of his leaking hole.  
  
“Okay,  _that’s it.”_ Jensen growled (obviously playing at being angry instead of amused though Jared could see the smile in his alpha’s eyes) and reached for the apple. “Open wide, Sweetheart...”  
  
Jared swallowed apprehensively but obeyed. Jensen immediately jammed the apple as far in as he could, forcing Jared’s jaws wide open and the omega squirmed as he realized just what his gag was going to be.   
  
“Mmph!”  
  
Jensen smirked unrepentantly, “I  _had_  warned you, Sweetheart...”  
  
“Mmph-phh,” Jared pouted as much as he could with his mouth opened the way it was.  
  
“Now, you said you were willing to be spanked some more, earlier. Is that still true?”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened, but he nodded eagerly; feeling himself flush at Jensen’s dominant streak.  _Where had the alpha been hiding this part of himself?!_  
  
Jensen grinned, then hesitated slightly before asking, “Can I use an object instead of my hands?”  
  
Jared felt his heart clench in fear and was ready to shake his head in refusal when he noticed Jensen’s eyes:  _the alpha’s eyes were infinitely tender..._  
  
“Mmphhh!”  
  
Jensen seemed to realise his predicament, “Right.  _Sorry.”_  
  
And then the man was gently massaging his jaw as he removed the apple.  
  
Jared gasped in a few deep lungful of air before speaking, “Yes, but what if I don’t like it?”  
  
Jensen’s brows furrowed as he considered the question before the man left the bed momentarily and came back, offering him a stress-ball, “You can drop this if you don’t like it. Will that work?”  
  
Jared nodded, opening his mouth again without prompting to accept his edible gag. Once the apple was in position, the alpha traced his bulging cheeks with a teasing finger a few times before refocusing on Jared’s nether cheeks which had calmed into a dull throbbing by now. Jensen massaged the tingling skin till Jared was shifting slightly, over-sensitised.  
  
He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Jensen moved away, then jumped as he felt something soft yet scratchy hit his skin. Eyes flying open he stared as the alpha brought down the soft woollen gloves a second time. Then, a third. He moved to meet the next hit and grinned at the strange feeling. He’d been terrified that Jensen was going to use his belt or something similar, so finding the alpha use gloves was a relief in many ways. The blows were stinging, sending little sparks skittering up his spine, but not the harsh pain of a belt-whipping. He allowed his eyes to fall closed as the spanking continued, letting the restraints take his weight and enjoying the heat building in him.   
  
It wasn’t long before his skin was pink and hot-to-touch once again and he cracked open his eyes lazily when Jensen paused. The hazy lassitude disappeared the moment Jensen pressed another ice-cube to replace the ones that had melted in him and he found himself whining behind his gag as the alpha continued to press what felt like a whole ice-tray’s worth of cubes into his sensitive channel. The man kneaded the freshly tenderized skin again and Jared arched as the motion made the cubes shift inside him. He was just beginning to settle into the sensations when he felt a harsh sting against his already throbbing rear and opened his eyes to watch as Jensen resumed spanking him with a glove- turned over, so that the leather touched his skin, this time. The hits felt harder because of the leather, but Jared was beginning to realize that he had a pain-kink as the hurt only fanned the flames of his arousal.  
  
“If you can climax from me spanking you, then go right ahead.” Jensen told him. “Show me how much you like this.”  
  
Jared keened at the words, teeth sinking deeper into the apple between his teeth and tilted his hips up further to offer Jensen more room to work.  
  
“ _Good boy_ ,”  
  
And it was the praise that did it, his climax erupting without warning and leaving him limp and sated. He was vaguely aware of the restrains around his limbs being undone and the apple being worked out of his mouth, but he was too relaxed to worry about his handling. He lay placidly while Jensen carefully cleaned him up and tucked him under soft linen sheets before joining him on the bed and switching off the room’s lights.  
  
Jared grinned and rolled over to straddle the alpha the moment the room went dark, “Whatever made you think that  _I_  was done with you,  _Alpha_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever dedicated an entire chapter to just uhm...*sexy times* before... tell me what you guys think?   
> *is apprehensive*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter-23  


  
  
Jensen was frozen under him and it took a moment for Jared’s eyes to adjust to the darkness and see the wide-eyed shock on the alpha’s face. He leaned forward to brush a reassuring kiss and was unable to stop his smile when the man melted into his touch.  
  
He straightened up again and bit back a grin as he felt the hard proof of the older man’s interest. He rolled his hips experimentally and was rewarded with a gasp even as gentle hands grabbed at his hips reflexively; a part of him relieved at the respite because the worn-in denim felt harsh against his sensitive skin.  
  
“Are- are you going into heat?” Jensen’s voice was strained.  
  
Jared blinked, all his thoughts about divesting the alpha of his garments disappearing at the unexpected question, “What?”  
  
A thumb rubbed absent circles into the sweaty skin of his hip, “Heat? Do you feel the symptoms or something?”  
  
“No,” Jared gave a put upon sigh, “I just figured out that you’ve never asked me to reciprocate, you know?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Reciprocate? You know... give in return? ... You never asked me-”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen sighed, lifting up as much as he could with Jared straddling him, “You never wanted any of this... Hell, the first time I touched you, you  _begged_  me to sto-”  
  
Jared pressed his hand against the older man’s lips, stopping him from finishing that sentence, “I really  _really_  want to forget that, Jen. I –I already told you that I can never forgive you for it even though I know that you were genuinely under the impression that it was something that I needed, but I can try to forget. But not if you keep reminding me. So don’t okay?”  
  
Jensen nodded mutely.  
  
“But even during my heat, you didn’t ask me to-” He got back to his point, “I want to...  _now.”_  
  
The alpha’s response was not the eager agreement that Jared had envisioned: “ _Why_?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why now? Was it because of what happened at your date?”  
  
“You  _knew?”_  
  
“No,” The man sighed, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing into the bed, “But you came home earlier than expected and needed the boys to drive you home-”  
  
“Only because you weren’t answering your phone...” Jared grumbled.  
  
“You’d called?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry,” The alpha apologised instantly, “I figured you wouldn’t be needing me for the night, so I left the phone in my drawer in the study. I didn’t hear it ringing.”  
  
Jared nodded, “I figured as much,”  
  
For a moment the two stared at each other, then Jensen shifted slightly, “So your date didn’t work out and now you want me to ... what? Act as your substitute?”  
  
“As if,” Jared glared. “Why would I even want a substitute for a bastard like Fergus?”  
  
“He hurt you?”  
  
“No,”  
  
“Then?”  
  
“He wasn’t you,”  
  
Jensen couldn’t stop his instantaneous smile at the words, his alpha purring in satisfaction. “What happened?”  
  
“Dude!” Jared complained, “Not exactly a story to help rouse our interests in continuing the festivities.”  
  
Jensen sobered immediately, eyes clouding in concern, “What happened today, Jared? What did Fergus do?”  
  
“He didn’t  _do_  anything. ...  In fact, that was the thing,” Jared sighed. “He didn’t do  _anything_ \- ask my opinion about the menu or about my hobbies- or  _anything, really_. Oh, and he didn’t pay for the food either.”  
  
Jensen snorted, he couldn’t help it: “He took you out to dinner and didn’t pay?”  
  
Jared felt his lips twitch as well, “He didn’t. We argued before I was done with my dessert and he left.”  
  
“Without paying?” Jensen asked, unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
Jared pouted and nodded.  
  
“Damn, what a  _cheapskate!”_  The alpha guffawed.  
  
Jared swatted at his arm ineffectually, feeling his own laughter bubble up at the sight of the alpha’s mirth. It hadn’t felt funny while it was happening, but in hindsight, Jared couldn’t deny how absurd the entire episode was.  
  
Jensen sobered himself with an effort, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. It must’ve been mortifying for you.”  
  
Jared nodded then rocked his hips again, biting back the hiss as the stiff fold of denim over Jensen’s zipper rubbed uncomfortably at his sensitive skin, “Make it better for me?”  
  
Jensen groaned and his hands tightened on the omega’s hips, stilling him. “I- I don’t think that’s wise, Sweetheart. But I can make you feel good, if you want. Move closer-” He urged, licking his lips once and erasing all confusion about his intentions.  
  
“Nope!” Jared refused to be tempted, maintaining his position and shifting in tiny increments so that the alpha wouldn’t realize and clamp down on him again. “Why won’t you let me make you feel good?” He demanded petulantly.  
  
“I...” Jensen hesitated.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that you don’t deserve it!” Jared cut in, waving his index finger in the alpha’s face. “You’re the best damn alpha I know.”  
  
Jensen smiled softly up at him, “Thanks, but I wasn’t actually gonna say that... thing is, I’m terrified that giving in even a little would make it impossible for me to resist wanting- uh...  _doing_  more.”  
  
“More?”  
  
“Claim you,” Jensen admitted with a blush. “uhm...mate ... you?”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened, “You want that? With  _me?!”_  
  
Jensen could only nod, cheeks painted crimson, “I know it’s not right... but-”  
  
“Dude!”  
  
Jensen glanced up at the exclamation, “I-I-I promise I’m not gonna do that, Jared...Won’t force you into anything.  _I promise_. ... I mean, irrespective of whether we... it’s just, it’s easier to resist temptation if I don’t know what I’m missing-”  
  
Jared’s eyes softened, “You think I don’t want this?”  
  
Jensen lowered his eyes, unable to hold that gentle gaze, “You  _shouldn’t!”_  
  
“Shouldn’t?”  
  
“I turned you, Jared. Without your consent and frankly, against your wishes... then I- I tried moulding you into what  _I_  believed an omega should be like. Thank God I got that wake-up call from Mom. And I know you don’t want me to talk about it, but I virtually _raped_  you, Jared.”  
  
“It wasn’t rape!”  
  
“Yes, it  _was_.” Jensen countered. “I  _know_  you don’t want to label it that way; _Hell, I don’t want to label it that way-_ but you didn’t want it, Jay. I forced the act upon you. And  _that_  is the definition of rape. You – you protested loudly and repeatedly... I didn’t stop-”  
  
Jared shook his head, “Stop, okay? Besides, by your definition, you’re a victim too.”  
  
“What? No-”  
  
“Yes.” Jared interrupted decisively. “You didn’t want to  _do_  what you did, either, Jen. I remember how you apologised... You were stuck between a rock and a hard place and you chose the option least likely to hurt me.  Yes, it was the wrong choice, but you didn’t make the choice outta malice, Jen. You made it cause you thought it was the best option at the ti-”  
  
“But-”  
  
Jared held up a hand, “And that’s all I’m going to say on the subject.”  
  
Jensen nodded his acceptance.  
  
“Good.  _Now-”_ Jared rubbed his hands, “I  _want_  this, Jen. Do you?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “What if-?”  
  
Jared anticipated the objection, so he countered before Jensen had even finished speaking, “Are you going to regret it if it happens?”  
  
Jensen shook his head immediately.   
  
“Great. Neither am I.” Jared grinned, “Let’s do this!”  
  
The words were not even out of his mouth when the alpha flipped their positions. Jared grabbed at his shoulders to stop him, “Let me lead?”  
  
Jensen met his eyes briefly before climbing off him without a word.  
  
Jared grinned as he set his lips to Jensen’s neck immediately, sucking a good-sized hickey into the sensitive skin and continuing to lick and nibble a trail down his throat and to his torso. Jensen made aborted little thrusts at the teasing and the omega regarded the man with lust blown pupils. He lifted up lightly to tug at the tightly cinched belt, “Off?”  
  
Jensen nodded, throat dry from anticipation.  
  
Nimble fingers set to work on the buckle instantly, “Can’t believe you didn’t even remove your belt,”  
  
“Every little thing that would help me resist you-” Jensen explained to much laughter.  
  
Jared didn’t stop once he was done with the belt, popping the button on the denim and tugging the zipper down in one fluid movement. Jensen hissed as the pressure released from around his trapped length and obediently raised his hips to help the omega work his denims down. He didn’t anticipate Jared pulling down his briefs simultaneously and blushed when he was bared to the room as the omega tossed the bundled denim and briefs over his shoulder. Jared traced a finger over the wrinkled, loose skin where his knot would develop-  _pulling it taut and sealing him within his mate_ ; and smiled softly, “So beautiful, Jen.”  
  
“...”  
  
The omega met his eyes then, “You know, I always thought I’d miss this part of me- that I would  _resent_  my alpha for having something that I no longer do... but I don’t. It... This feels right somehow. That you could knot me if you choose.”  
  
Jensen swallowed, mustering a smile of understanding as he fisted his hand in the sheets under him to keep himself from grabbing the luscious omega above him.  
  
Jared grinned, not having missed the white-knuckled grip the alpha had on the sheets, “Always in control. Huh, Jen?”  
  
The alpha licked his lips and shook his head, “This is your show,”   
  
Jared froze briefly, staring in disbelief at the alpha under him, “You’d really give me that?”  
  
Jensen nodded, breathing deeply and trying to relax back against the bed.  
  
Jared ran his fingers in random sweeps over the alpha’s skin contemplatively before sitting back. “I think I’m all out of ideas...Would- would you please start? I don’t know where to...”  
  
Jensen nodded without hesitation, sitting up as much as possible with the omega straddling his waist and pulling his down for a kiss. Jared responded easily and Jensen flipped them, his fingers flying over the omega’s skin in sure strokes designed to tease. Before long, Jared found himself trembling with want and grinned when Jensen lifted up to sneak in a kiss after checking his readiness- the alphas lips smeared with the thick, clear discharge.   
  
“Are you sure?” Jensen breathed.  
  
Jared smiled as he spread his legs wider, loving the fact that despite how  _ready_  he could feel Jensen was, the alpha had still paused to ask for his consent. He was fairly certain Fergus would not have afforded him this option and he forced himself to forget about the other alpha.  
  
  
Jensen was  _big._  Jared had seen him a few minutes ago, but it hadn’t sunk in just how  _big_  he would  _feel._ The alpha was careful, inching-in in slow increments and giving Jared ample opportunity to adapt to the stretch. There was a mild burn, but it was easy to ignore under all the brand new sensations rushing through him. Eventually-  _after what felt like an eternity-_  Jensen was settled as deep inside as he could go and at Jared’s cue, started up a slow rhythm. He wasn’t sure if it was by design, but it felt like Jensen was purposely doing this to keep him on-edge and Jared whined, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the alpha’s hips to drive him faster.  
  
 _Instead_ , Jensen stilled completely.  
  
Jared whimpered in disappointment.  
  
Jensen petted his hair lightly, smiling down at his frustrated expression... and flipped them without warning. “Ride me.”  
  
“What?” He asked faintly.  
  
“Ride me,” The alpha told him, “You know the angle that would feel best for you. So use it.  _Ride me.”_  
  
 _And Jared did._  
  
He rode the alpha like his life depended on it, and after a few minutes, he could feel the man’s knot starting to form. He was still debating  _if_  and  _how_  to accommodate it when Jensen stopped him with a hand to his hip, “Want my knot?”  
  
Jared nodded mutely, throat drying at the  _alpha_  in Jensen’s voice... then yelped as he was pulled up and off and then flat on the bed on his stomach before he could comprehend what was happening. His cheeks flushed when Jensen manoeuvred his hips upwards in the classic  _presentation_  pose and then he couldn’t think much beyond ‘ _yes’_ and  _‘finally’_  and ‘ _more’_  as Jensen filled him once again. This time when he felt the knot, the alpha didn’t pause till they were locked together.   
  
It felt slightly anti-climactic till he heard the whiskey-smooth rasp, “ _Sure_?”  
  
Jared was pretty sure he needed more brain cells to string together a coherent response than he currently possessed and merely nodded, heart hammering as he waited with bated breath.  
  
Soft lips smeared a kiss on his right shoulder and then a teasing tongue sucked and worried at the spot till Jared was sure he would be sporting a giant hickey at the spot. The sudden teeth that joined the action were unanticipated and the sharp burst of pain had him rushing headlong over that metaphorical cliff he’d been so carefully poised over for what felt like hours now.  
  


  
Later, as he lay safe and sated in his mate’s arms, Jared could only marvel at how far he’d come: a little over a year ago, the thought of losing his knot had been nothing more than a joke, but then it  _had_  happened and he’d discovered things about himself in the aftermath that he’d never known before. All said, as he relaxed back into his mate’s arms, he couldn’t bring himself to regret a single thing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter-24  


  
  
Morning crept up slowly although Jared found himself awake far before the alarm rang. He lay quietly, feeling the soreness of his body and acutely aware of the alpha’s warmth behind him. Jensen’s left arm and leg were a heavy weight across his waist and hip and he found himself wondering if the alpha expected to be woken the ‘traditional’ way. Given the condition of his butt from last night’s spanking and uh...  _other_  activities, the thought made him cringe.  _Maybe he could offer his mouth instead?_  
  
The longer he lay there, the colder the pit in his stomach grew and he wondered if he’d been too hasty in accepting Jensen as his mate: he was just getting used to his status as ‘omega’ and now he’d gone ahead and gotten himself mated. ... It wasn’t like there had been any hurry, after all Jensen had pretty much promised to wait as long as Jared needed, and granted him permission to explore as many alternative options as he desired;  but it had felt  _right_ somehow.  On the bright side, Jensen was definitely a better alpha than Fergus, or even he himself had been. The alpha had been steadfast in his support of Jared all this while and he hoped being mated didn’t change that... because he  _wanted_  to continue working. A brief smile flickered on his face at the realization: he’d never  _wanted_  to do something before. Back when he’d been alpha, he’d made tons of impulsive decisions and started so many things only to abandon them midway. He’d never stuck with what he’d started to make something out of it, and it pleased him now to realize that he’d matured enough to know about perseverance now. Despite their rough start, Jensen had been good for him and he hoped being mated wouldn’t change that.  
  
The shrill beep of the alarm jerked him out of his thoughts and he held still as Jensen lifted up enough to reach and switch off the alarm. The alpha nuzzled quietly at the sensitive skin behind his ears for a moment in the blessed silence that followed the silencing of the alarm.  
“I know you’re awake,” Jensen whispered after a moment.  
  
Jared stiffened, beginning the slow process of turning over to face the alpha; his heart sinking at the understanding that Jensen wanted a ‘proper’ wake-up. The alpha returned his kiss eagerly, but tightened his arm when Jared tried to move his mouth lower. Exhaling out a shuddering breath, Jared opened his legs reluctantly, risking a rebuke but unable to keep the fear out of his voice as he requested, “Be gentle, please? I-I’m still a little sore-”  
  
Jensen shook his head, smiling wryly, “I was going to ask you how you were feeling, but I guess this answers my question. Do you regret it?”  
  
Jared shook his head quickly.  
  
A smile ghosted over his lips but the alpha was not so easily swayed, “You’re sure?”  
  
Jared relaxed as he saw in the concern in the green gaze, “Yeah,”  
  
“Good,” Jensen dropped his head to press another kiss to his lips before getting up and off the bed.  
  
Jared propped his head on his hands to watch the alpha make his way to the bathroom before collapsing back on the bed with a relieved sigh.  
  
The alpha returned with a moist wash cloth and proceeded to clean him from the remains of their last round before checking out the state of his butt and hole. Jensen declared him ‘fine’ after his inspection and sent Jared on his way to grab a shower as he collected the dirty linen from the bed and changed the sheets.  
  
Once done, the two headed downstairs for breakfast and froze when they spotted Dean at the skillet, tossing pancakes with practised ease, “Figured you two would need your batteries recharged,”  
  
The duo blushed at the innuendo and the teen cackled at their discomfort, before sobering as he caught Jared’s scent. Then he pushed the omega behind himself as he squared off with the alpha; Jared smiled at the protective gesture, his grin widening when he realized that despite the teen’s aggressive posturing, Jensen didn’t appear to be intimidated- calmly pouring himself and Jared coffee from the pot.  
  
“You mated him?”  
  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, “You’ve got a problem with that?”  
  
“Was it consensual? Did you even bother to ask his permission?” The boy growled.  
  
Jensen didn’t pause in buttering his toast as he inclined his head to indicate his mate, “Why don’t you ask him that?”  
  
“Especially because  _he_  is standing right here,” Jared added in amusement.  
  
The teen coloured at the mild reprimand but held his ground, “You wanted this?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “yeah, I did. Like I told you last night, Jen doesn’t do anything without my consent.”   
  
“Good, that’s good to hear.” The boy’s shoulders relaxed some, “But weren’t you seeing Adam- uh Alpha Fergus?”  
  
“I went out with him yesterday.” Jared conceded, his expression darkening, “Didn’t work out.”  
  
“Good,” Sam spoke up, “guy’s a creep.”  
  
Dean’s posture shifted immediately and Jared knew that even if Jensen’s reaction was not so visibly evident, the alpha too had gone into protective mode.  
  
“What’d he do, Sammy?”  
  
“Nothing.” The younger boy shook his head, “But he keeps watching all the omegas in the store with this hungry gaze...” He shivered.  
  
Dean was instantly there, arms around his sibling as he looked helplessly at the two adults.  
  
“I haven’t noticed anything like that,” Jared admitted, as he swallowed his bite of pancake and reached for more, “This is good.” He took another bite before speaking, “But uh... given the opinions he expressed yesterday, he’s definitely not the kind of alpha I’d recommend-”  
  
“You think you can continue working under him?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Damn it!” Jared groaned, “I have to work with him, don’t I? Why’d I ever agree to go on a date with him???”  
  
The other three grinned at his theatrical head-banging on the table.   
  
He glared petulantly at Jensen, “Why didn’t you stop me?”  
  
“You didn’t ask me,” Jensen shrugged with a smile. “Which reminds me; Dean, if you think the store’s not safe enough, you can bring Sam here after school. ... and if it’s not too much to ask, please keep an eye on Jared?”  
  
The two omegas rolled their eyes but didn’t protest. The friendly camaraderie was interrupted at the sound of the doorbell. Jensen opened the door to find a burly older alpha, but before he could enquire; two blurs hurtled out from behind him and embraced the alpha whose demeanour had relaxed some.   
  
“Mr. Winchester?”He guessed.  
  
The older man nodded and accepted his invite. Despite Jensen’s offer, the man refused to leave his son’s behind if and when he got an out-of-town job. The four spent a few happy months together, but eventually the boys’ father finished his work and left town with the boys in tow... and while they initially kept in touch with letters and phone calls, as the years went by the communications lessened and eventually stopped all together.

 


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue  


  
  
Jared continued working at the store for two more years till he completed his course and attained his degree, but when a further seven months went by without change, he contacted the central management and suggested a few changes in the display of their products to increase their sales (the primary recommendation being placing adult hygiene products-  _such as adult incontinence diapers_ \- at eye level since the primary users of those products were seniors who had mobility issues and/or were too shy – _embarrassed_ \- to ask for help in procuring them. He supported his recommendations with proof of increased sales statistics over a period of two years - _his tenure under Alpha Fergus_ \- from his store.) Encouraged by his findings, the suggestions were implemented in select stores and given the overwhelming response they received, were soon implemented at all Ackles’ Pharma stores. With the success of his strategies, it didn’t take long for him to be promoted.   
  
His next recommendation was hiring omega-only staff to man the counters with omega-aides and other omega-only products and giving them primary training about the issues normally faced by omegas. It took a while for management to be convinced of the need to train their staff to diplomatically handle omega-issues and customers, but the sharp increase in sales when omegas manned the omega-products counters convinced them to try out Jared’s suggestions on a small scale and when they proved successful, implement them across their stores. They even invited him to give a brief presentation for their staff before implementing the ideas to give them a better idea of what was expected. When Jared charmed them with ease, he was invited to present his success at their annual marketing meet; showcasing him as an inspiration for others in sales.  
  
Once he became Area Manager, it didn’t take long for management to spot his potential and after that, Jared went from strength to strength. The hours were long and the work exhausting, but  the hardest part for him were the frequent tours when he had to stay away from Jensen, who couldn’t leave his laboratory every time to accompany him. They spent hours on the phone when away from each other and Jensen was steadfast in his support and while it was hard, Jared wouldn’t have it any other way. A split seconds’ decision had changed his entire life: it had been an incredibly hard and difficult journey, but he was finally at peace with himself and the world.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He was Vice President of Ackles’ Pharma when he saw his father again; the elder Padalecki looked surprised to see him at the business meet but didn’t comment. When the discussions began and Jared participated, speaking at length about Ackles’ Pharma’s policies and responding calmly to any questions asked; he noticed Alpha Padalecki’s surprise at an omega being allowed to represent a mega-business venture like Ackles’ Pharma and strove to prove his selection justified. By the time he was done, he saw grudging respect in his father’s eye and felt vindicated. When the alpha later came to apologise for rejecting him after his turning, Jared found it in himself to be calm and genuine as he thanked the man for rejecting him after his turning, confessing that he was what he was because of his mate and the unflinching support the alpha had granted him.  
  
They parted on amicable terms- promising to keep in touch- but Jared knew a card at Christmas and New years was what he could hope for at the most, but even that meagre contact settled something deep inside him, soothing a hurt he hadn’t known he harboured. Chad and Genevieve (and eventually their spouses) had become a part of the group but Chase and Justin disappeared from their lives, not happy at treating an omega like an equal. Jared had liked and enjoyed their company, when he’d been an alpha; but their comments had cut too close after his turning, and Jared couldn’t deny he was secretly relieved at their departure. Besides, the only person he really  _needed_  was Jensen and the alpha never flinched from giving his support _._  
 _Life was good._  
  


 

  
_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for THIS prompt:-
> 
> Theme: Appearances can be deceiving
> 
> 23 yr. old Jared comes from a well off family wealthy enough to live the elite socialite life.  
> His friends consist of Chad, Stephen, Justin, Chace, Sofia, Sandy and Gen. The night clubs/ lounge called them the brat pack for obvious reasons. They are arrogant snobs who think they can always get what they want. When they walk into a club or place they like to make an entrance- Yes people stop and stare they are HOT to look at but half the people know its only shallow.
> 
> 26 yr.old Jensen comes from old money billionaire status-but is totally the opposite of Jared in that regard, does not flaunt it and really is kind, generous, honorable and believes in helping the less fortunate ones- this is due to his family upbringing (awesome parents and grandparents too)
> 
> His friends consist of Christian Kane, Steve, Tom, Michael, Danneel, Adrienne,Alona and Aldis. When they walk in people are honestly genuine happy to see them They not only get awe but respect (something Jared secretly craves).
> 
> Both group are aware of each other, but Jensen group being older and wiser don't care; they mind their own business and always have a good time and makes sure that people around too. In other words make sure Jared's group does not cause trouble, bully or harass patrons.
> 
> Jared and his friends are pissed that Jensen and his friends are always interrupting their fun. And what worse Jared wonders how can Jensen who is pretty like an Omega is an Alpha leads and command respect . One night Jared flirts with a new bartender(beta) who is flatter at first but sees beneath the handsome packaging and turns him down. This pisses him off and gets aggressive until Jensen is next to him and tells to back off and walk away.
> 
> Jared friends are next to him and tease him a.) being rejected by a beta and b.)Jensen stopping him. This is the last straw and as Jensen walk away Jared grabs him and challenges him (causing a scene). Jensen is calm and collective and merely glances at Jared's hold on him " tells him to drop it" this enrages Jared more because he can see and sense Jensen does not see him as a threat. He growls dangerously at Jensen once again he calmly tells Jared to walk away. Jared this time knows what will set off a reaction from Jensen, he out loud calls him and Omega bitch. Jensen does stiffens at the loud remark but he turns around and tells Jared "last chance kid" and smiles, but the smile is cold and chilling that even Jared's friends back away with shivers.


End file.
